¡Vongola Love love memorial!
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Renacer dentro de un videojuego Otome como la villana no es la parte difícil, lo difícil es mantener a los personajes lejos de su espacio personal sin perder la cordura Arc27! FemTsu!
1. Prólogo.

¡Vongola Love Love Lucky Memorial!

Era el juego favorito de su mejor amiga, y dado a que era su mejor _(y unica) _amiga, también era el suyo, bueno no que le interesarán mucho los juegos Otome para comenzar, pero al menos en este había algo interesante, como mafia y esas cosas, por lo que era soportable.

La protagonista era Tsunahime Sawada, una chica de indomable cabello castaño, con ojos color chocolate que gritaban inocencia. Bastante normal en su apariencia pero aún así habia algo en ella que te hacia querer protegerla de todo el mal de mundo _(o al menos eso chillaba su mejor amiga al decorar la puerta de su habitación con un poster del personaje). _ Su personalidad era timida, y demasiada buena para su propio bien _(En la vida real sería el tipo de personas que evitaría porque no podia estar con alguien asi sin tener un shock insulinico)_. Su historia algo simple.

Siempre a la sombra de su hermana menor, creciendo con una grave falta de amor propio, intimidada por sus compañeros y probablemente con un futuro mediocre, hasta que se descubre que tiene llamas de cielo y es enviada a la privada y especial Academia Vongola, donde el juego inicia y conoce a los objetivos de captura mientras lidia con su _antagonista_, Su propia hermana menor.

Tsunage Sawada, suave y docil cabello castaño, y sus ojos son un tilde mas brillante que los de su hermana, siempre sonriendo. Su personalidad en el exterior era la de la perfecta estudiante, hermana, hija, todo, pero eso no era real _(Una perra doble cara le diria su amiga)_. Realmente envidiaba a su hermana mayor que parecia atraer la atención de todos a su alrededor sin siquiera intentarlo, y para alguien que pasaba todo su tiempo intentando ser mejor para atraer a las personas era imperdonable. _(Probablemente tambien tenia que ver con el hecho de que su madre nunca la miraba a ella, siempre preocupada por su hermana) _.

Su historia era simple tambien, siendo perfecta como se mostraba entro a la Academia Vongola por merito propio aun sin manifestar sus llamas, decidída a hacer un nombre por si misma, a finalmente _florecer_, hasta que su hermana se interpone en el medio, y deja de ser la perfecta hermana para sacar a la protagonista de su camino.

Para ser honestos, le agradaba mas la gemela menor, _(se identificaba mas con Ella) _ Razón por la que penso que quizas tenia mas sentido haber _**Reenacido **_como ella.

Tenia cinco cuando por la torpeza de su hermana mayor cayo de las escaleras golpeando su cabeza y recuperando parcialmente la memoria de su vida anterior, y el conocimiento de donde se encontraba... ¿Quizas si debio reenviar esas cadenas de mensajes despues de todo?

Por supuesto aceptar que no solo reenaciste, sino que de alguna forma bizarra terminaste dentro de un mundo formado alrededor de un juego... Es... _Preocupante. _Pero luego de un par de meses de ajuste, logro adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente. Solo habia algo que resolver... ¿Que haria ahora?

Quizas si fuera otra persona habria pensado en robar a los objetivos de captura y convertirse en la protagonista del juego, pero eso sonaba bastante molesto y trabajoso para ser honestos, asi que no era una opción, quizas una vida normal seria lo mejor, sip, eso le gustaba, no porque estaba en un juego estaba obligada a tener una llamativa _(pensando en retrospectiva eso fue un pensamiento Demasiado ingenuo de su parte) _ pero ¿como lograr tal cosa? Podia simplemente no entrar a la academia Vongola, pero sin ella ahí su hermana no pasaria por su viaje de auto descubrimiento y _su amiga (o su fantasma) probablemente la __perseguiria por el resto de su vida por arruinar la vida de su preciada Tsuna-Tan. (Si eso sonaba algo que su amiga haría) _Entonces ¿que opción le quedaba? Espera...

El final del juego... Se suponia que luego de que todos descubrieran la verdad sobre el abuso en contra de su hermana, la expulsaran de la escuela y su Madre la enviaría a una academia en Italia, ser expulsada realmente no le agradaba del todo... Pero era su mejor opción.

Asi que jugo sus cartas con paciencia apegandose a la historia principal del juego lo mejor posible, _(Nunca fue del tipo que abusara de otros, pero al parecer incluso si no lo hacia el juego o mundo se encargaría de que alguien mas lo hiciera) _Hasta que finalmente llego el dia de su "Juicio" donde todas sus malas acciones fueron reveladas _(Mas bien los culpables le echaron la culpa a ella y no se defendió) _terminando con su expulsión y viaje italia donde convenientemente todos hablaban Japones _(otra prueba de que este era un juego) _y dio comienzo a su vida normal... O al menos eso le hubiera gustado poder decir.

— En serio voy a llamar a la policia y pedir una orden de restricción en tu contra. — Le dijo al italiano sentado en su cocina como si la casa fuera suya.

— Fon tambien esta aqui. — Señalo al asiático tomando algo de té en silencio a su lado.

— Él sabe comportarse. — Respondió dejando su bolso en el sofá.

— ¿que hay del lacayo? — Señalo a un chico de cabello morado con algunas perforaciones en su rostro jugando videojuegos con un hombre rubio.

— _Skull_, es un cachorro, no golpeó cachorros, menos los mando a la cárcel, se lo comerían vivo.

— ¿Colonnello?

— Es agradable a la vista. — Se bajo de hombros quitandole importancia.

— Yo soy agradable a vista. — Contesto pero la castaña no se modero en responder. — ¿que hay de verde?

— Es como una planta, si lo dejo por su cuenta probablemente morira. — Se recordo hacer una nota mental de sacarlo de su casa y llevarlo a comer algo luego.

— ¿Viper? La ultima vez trajo personas que casi destruyen la casa. — Bueno... Ese era un buen punto.

— Paga por lo que usa y come, de hecho es la única que aporta en esta casa. — ¿Quizas debería empezar a cobrarles renta? Es decir prácticamente vivi— No, no iba a terminar ese pensamiento, nop, ellos solo aparecían ocasionalmente en su puerta... _(mas bien dentro de su casa) _ así que no habia necesidad...

— Me dueles, yo también aporto. — Hizo un gesto para lucir ofendido pero Tsuna en respuesta tan solo tomo una manzana de la mesa, y se la tiro siendo esquivada elegantemente.

— Robar mi cafe no es aportar. — Aunque si le traía granos de varios lugares... Pero de nuevo, ella podia vivir sin ellos.

— ¿y que hay de Lal? — Cambió de tema rápidamente.

— Es la unica mujer aquí asi que ayuda a que todo sea menos incomodo. — Porque no estaba segura de que Viper contara como una...

— ¿Y Bermuda?

— Me gustan los Zombies. — Se bajo de hombros, gracias al sujeto podia ver zombies así que no era tan malo ...

— Pero un sol no puede estar lejos de su cielo

— ¡No soy tu cielo! En serio los policias, ahora. — Hizo ademan de tomar su teléfono pero tan solo se quedo perpleja al ver que este estaba sin señal ¿como logro eso? — ¡Arghh! ¡Devuelveme mi vida normal! — Se quejo, quizas intentar volver se la protagonista habría sido un mejor final...


	2. Love Love sun!

Debia admitir que para alguien que fue expulsada por su mal comportamiento en contra de su propia hermana, su Padre fue mas que generoso. No solo le dio su propia departamento _(amoblado y todo) _sino que también hacia depositos mensuales a su cuenta para que pudiera sobrevivir _(Ella y una pequeña familia de diez personas) _, Quizas todo esto era una señal de que al final iba por el buen camino.

Hasta que su nuevo periodo de clases comenzara no tenía mucho que hacer por lo que ademas de salir a comprar cosas para la comida, o un repentino antojo no salia mucho y se la pasaba en casa viendo Netflix _(Bendita sea la tecnología) _como cualquier otro adolescente normal en el mundo, yep, su vida iba por el buen camino, Por eso definitivamente al volver de comprar pastel en su pasteleria favorita, no espero a un extraño en la entrada de su edificio preguntandole si vivía ahi para luego apuntarle con un arma y obligarle a dejarle entrar _(Quizas era una señal divina de que debía pasar mas tiempo fuera de casa, comer el Pastel en la pastelería definitivamente la hubiera librado de esto) _y ¿Eso era la sangre lo que veia?

— ¿Vives sola? — Preguntó al pasar a su hogar, y sono mas como una afirmacion que como una pregunta.

— ¿No? — ¿Decir que vivía sola era algo bueno o malo? ¿Que se supone que debía hacer en esta clase de situaciones? Siempre vivió una vida tranquila _(y evito la mayor cantidad de ridiculeces con su hermana) _

— Solo estare un rato y me ire. — Dijo haciéndola suspirar, bueno al menos no queria matarla eso era bueno ¿no? Se permitio relajarse un poco _(o al menos lo mas que podia relajarse con alguien aun apuntandole) _para dejar sus compras sobre la mesa.

— Tu... — Murmuró al verla ahora muy clara sangre saliendo de un costado del extraño manchando su traje y levantó su mirada, viendo aquella fedora sobre su cabeza.

Oh...

_Oh..._

_**¡Oh...! **_

Ya sabia porque la voz se le hizo familiar ¡Era Reborn! Uno de los personajes de las rutas ocultas de las que su amiga no paraba de chillar, espera si era un personaje ¿que hacía aqui? Hizo memoria, no se suponia que apareciera en la ruta hasta la universidad, para lo que aun faltaban un par de años... Asi que los personajes tambien tenían una vida, uhm interesante.

Luego de descubrir quien era y darse cuenta que era imposible que muriera, _(dado a que aun tenia un rol que cumplir) _y por lo tanto dejar de preocuparse por que manchara su sofa y luego tuviera un cadaver en su sala decidió seguir la mejor ruta posible, actuar como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

Totalmente ignorando al hombre en su casa que de alguna forma logro dar con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y ahora curaba su propia herida, comenzó a hacer algo de cafe para acompañar su pastel sirviendo este en dos platos para luego sentarse en el sofá y colocar la televisión.

— ¿Russian Doll? — Preguntó Reborn viendo a la chica para luego ver el plato de pastel y cafe frente a él, a lo que Tsuna respondió bajandose de hombros, porque Tsuna era esa clase de persona, que aunque su invitado no fuera del todo un invitado, le serviría de igual forma de la manera mas cómoda posible para él.

Para cuándo Tsuna despertó dandose cuenta que se quedo dormida en medio de la serie _(con un posiblemente peligroso extraño a su lado) _su invitado ya no estaba e hizo un puchero, bueno, siempre podía colocar nuevamente la serie _(Bendita la tecnología y bendito Netflix) _. Para su suerte su invitado detuvo la serie en cuanto ella se durmió.

Aquella tarde cuando Tsuna salio a comer, esta vez se aseguro de comer afuera y no volver hasta estar segura de que ningún extraño estuviera esperandola. Cuando todo estuvo despejada entro a su edificio feliz de que todo volviera a su curso normal _(Nuevamente su pensar fue demasiado ingenuo). _

— Chaos. — Le saludo el italiano sentado en su sofa como si fuera el dueño del lugar y pestañeo dos veces limpiando sus ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas, Nop, no lo estaba. Ahora que recordaba el tipo tenia una mala personalidad donde le gustaba molestar y _meterse debajo de la piel de las personas_.

— ¿Russian Doll? — Pregunto cerrando la puerta notando que esta no tenía ni un rasguño, ¿Sería alguna habilidad especial del personaje?

— Traje Pastel. — Señalo la mesa con la mirada donde una bolsa idéntica a la que ella trajo el dia anterior estaba sobre esta, empezaria a ir a otra pastelería...

— Hare el café. — Caminó a la cocina dejando sus llaves colgadas junto a la puerta.

Quizas si pretendía que nada malo pasaba y que no le molestaba para nada su presencia, se iria luego de aburrirse, Tsuna debía haber llamado a la policia cuando tuvo la oportunidad y mudarse con la distracción, muy muy lejos...


	3. Love Love Storm!

Asi que... _Satán _parecía haberse mudado permanentemente a su casa, y debía admitir que no espero eso.

_Satán siendo un Apodo dado por Tsuna:__— Ya llevas una semana en mi casa ¿al menos me diras tu nombre? — Preguntó curiosa, ya que aunque sabia su nombre seria incómodo que lo llamara por este, dado a que se formarian preguntas extrañas como ¿como sabes mi nombre? ¿me has estado investigando? Y no podía responder con "Mi amiga estaba obsesionada contigo, oh y por cierto eres el personaje de un juego Otome, y ni siquiera uno principal".__— ¿Porque no me colocas uno tú? —Elevo una ceja dandole play al siguiente capítulo de Nation Z (Realmente era una serie mala y no terminaban de entender porque tenia tantas temporadas, pero ya que la comenzaron a ver la iban a terminar, asi que era otro capítulo con 10k)__y Asi nuestro querido Hitman termino con su querido apodo._Volviendo a la historia principal Tsuna estaba en un pequeño apuro, realmente queria ir a su casa a comer su cena _(Comida China de un nuevo lugar que abrio cerca de su casa) _pero tambien por otro lado realmente no queria ver a Reborn con su engreida expresión, ya para estas alturas sabiendo perfectamente que su presencia no era querida y disfrutando aquello.

Sin mucho que hacer decidió tomar el camino largo a casa, al menos podia retrasar lo inevitable, aunque habian un par de callejones oscuros por ese camino, nada podia ser peor que Reborn ¿No? _(Nuevamente peco de ingenua) . _

— Ujum... — Murmuró viendo las llamas naranjas brillar sobre su puño. — Disculpa. — Se giro para ver al hombre de largo cabello negro trenzado, con ropa ¿china? que estaba en medio de un montón de hombres inconscientes. — ¿Tu tambien ves las flamas?

— Ciertamente. — Asintió inspecciónandola con la mirada en busca de heridas sin encontrar ningúna. — ¿Hay algun problema?

— Estoy decidiendo si una crisis mental es mejor o peor que el que las llamas sean reales.— Contestó sacudiendo su mano en un vago intentó de que estas desaparecieran.

Ahora el como llegamos a esta situación era simple, Tsuna tenia muy mala suerte, asi que por supuesto cuando camino por los oscuros callejones unos idiotas intentaron robarla _(Y no queria saber que mas) _, pero antes de que pudieran hacerle daño, Fon _( a quien ahora reconoció como otro personaje del juego) _entro a la escena salvandola del peligro, hasta que alguien quizo golpearle por detras y Tsuna reaccionando por instinto golpeo al Imbecil en la cara, y como ya mencioné antes su suerte era una perra, por lo que por supuesto llamas naranjas salieron de su mano al momento de golpear al sujeto, llegando a la situación actual.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo? — Pregunto lentamente Fon como si tratará con un animal herido que fuera a correr a la menor provocación. Tsuna lo vio, y luego miro su mano, luego lo vio de nuevo y su mano nuevamente esta vez logrando apagar las llamas.

— Nop, todo esta perfectamente. — Dijo tranquilamente jurando con su corazon que jamas volvería a recordar o hablar de este momento, nop, jamas, porque nada paso y no habia nada que recordar o hablar. — Lo siento, yo... mhmm... Muchas gracias por ayudarme. — Volvió a tomar su compostura viéndole con una sonrisa amable y agradable a la vista.

— Oh no te preocupes, fue mi placer ayudar a tan lindo cie— Se calló al ver la mirada de muerte que la chica le enviaba, uhm, asi que parecia no gustarle su propia naturaleza... — Tan linda chica. — Se corrigió viendo a la chica asentir.

— Tus manos... — Murmuró notando lo heridas que estaban tomando una con su mano libre. — Esto es mi culpa, mi departamento no esta muy lejos, y tengo un botiquín. — Tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar sin esperar una replica de su parte.

Para su suerte Satan decidió que era una buena noche para darle su espacio personal _(Siendo honestos el desgraciado probablemente tuvo trabajo, y volveria a infestar su vida y hogar al terminar) _y pudo tratar las manos de Fon con tranquilidad.

— ¿Te gusta la comida China? — Pregunto en cuanto termino de atender sus manos. — Sinceramente esperaba... _visitas_ asi que compre de mas y serias de gran ayuda, odio desperdiciar comida.

— Bueno, seria una lastima desperdiciar comida. — Asintió con una sonrisa agradable.

— ¿Te gustan las series policiacas? — Interrogó viendo como el contrario le veia curioso, bueno sin Reborn no podia ver Nation Z pero nada le impedia ver Broklyn 99 despues de todo ya la habian terminado y no le molestaba ver la serie de nuevo.

Mientras veía la serie abriendo una galleta de la fortuna no pudo evitar pensar que quizás alimentar a los extraños que llegaban a su vida no era la mejor forma de lidiar con ellos.

_Los problemas recién llegan a tu puerto._Rompió el papel y enterro esas palabras en lo profundo de su mente con los traumas de la niñez y las flamas que definitivamente no vió ese dia.


	4. Love Love Cloud!

Era una tarde fresca de verano cuando Tsuna decidió que queria un helado. Por supuesto Satán que al parecer no tenía Absolutamente nada mejor que hacer que hacer su vida miserable con su mera existencia decidió ir con ella.

— ¿Te lo vas a comer o le vas a pedir matrimonio? Decide pronto que se esta derritiendo. — Le recomendó Reborn molestándola al ver cómo estuvo mirando con ojos llenos de admiración a su helado.

— Me casaria con el helado antes de que contigo, eso tenlo seguro. — Contesto decidiendo comer su helado comenzando a lamerlo bajo la atenta mirada del Hitman. — Deja de mirarme de esa forma, haces que comer helado se sienta raro.

— Oh ¿mi pequeña Ange esta avergonzada? — Se burlo con una sonrisa engreída.

— Si no respetara tanto este helado te lo embarraria en la cara. — Gruño notando que el clima fuera de la tienda comenzaba a empeorar de la nada, uhm no habia traido un paraguas...

— ¿Respetas al helado mas que a mi? — Dijo fingiendo estar dolido.

— Respetó todo mas que a ti. — Contesto sacando su celular.

— ¿Me engañas? — elevo una ceja al verla envíar un mensaje.

— Para engañarte tendriamos que tener algo y lo unico que quiero entre nosotros es una orden de restricción. — Guardó su teléfono nuevamente.

— No tienes que ser timida sobre tus sentimientos.

— Me voy a sentar en otra mesa, lo juro. — Amenazó notando que su helado se comenzaba a derretir para volver su atencion a el y comer fingiendo que el italiano no estaba mirandola del otro lado de la mesa_, estaba 100% segura de que solo lo hacia para incomodarla, el desgraciado._

Cuando estaba por terminar su helado recordó algo y fue a comprar otro bajo la mirada curiosa del Hitman quien no hizo preguntas hasta que la campana de la puerta se hizo presente dejando ver a una persona entrar.

— ¡Fon! — Le llamo Ange caminando hasta él para saludarle. —toma, lo compre para ti por las molestías.

— Gracias, no tenias que hacerlo. — Sonrio tomando el helado. — ¿Vamos? — Tomo el helado y le entrego un paraguas a la joven.

— Seguro, aun queda ver la ultima temporada. — Salio de la heladería dándole una mirada triunfante a Reborn, quien unió los puntos. Oh ¿asi que creia que deshacerse de él seria tan facil?

Cuando salieron la lluvia era bastante ligera pero aún asi era mejor prevenir que lamentar, razón por la que le pidió a Fon al paraguas _(Obviando el pequeño detalle de que era **su** paraguas señal de que estaba en su casa a la hora del mensaje, de que estaba dentro de su casa sin su permiso). _Ademas por alguna razón fuera de su entendimientos Fon Parecía bastante preocupado por su seguridad y creía que no le molestaria su pedido. _(Y nop, no tenia nada que ver con la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera un cielo, y los cielos sin elementos tendian a ser blanco de personas peligrosas, nop, no estaba relacionado, porque ella definitivamente no era un cielo, su hermana lo era, ella estaba completamente y absolutamente segura de que no lo era)_

— ¡Ange! — Le gritó Fon en cuanto sin querer cruzo la calle sin mirar muy metida en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que un motociclista pasaba. El sonido de una bala fue callado por un trueno, y unos fuertes brazos la jalaron haciedo la chocar contra algo duro que reconoció como la espalda del asiático.

Tsuna vio en camara lenta como la bala pegaba en la rueda de la motocicleta haciendo que el conductor perdiera el control y derrapara estrellandose con una pared muy lejos de ella.

— ¿Acabas de matar a alguien para protegerme...? — Pregunto girando su mirada para ver por el hombro del asiático a Reborn que le veía inocente con paraguas en mano.

— No tengo idea de que hablas. — Negó suavemente intercambiando miradas con Fon cosa a la que no le prestó atención ya que tomo a Reborn de la mano para correr hasta el cuerpo del motociclista. Reborn tenia llamas de sol y podia curar ¿no?

— Hey, Hey. — Le quito el casco sentandose a su lado importandole poco que se ensuciara. Bien no respondía al sonido, seguia la respiración y pulso, debiles pero estaban ahí, ¿Dolor? solo quedaba ese pero abrir su chaqueta podia ser una situación incomoda para golpear. Sin pensarlo mucho le dio una cachetada y finalmente respondió.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿que estas haciendo?! — Preguntó alerta pestañeando al ver a la castaña mojada con bellos ojos chocolate que parecian brillar de un suave naranja viendole con una sonrisa llena de alivio, una _muy linda sonrisa_, en la que se estaba perdiendo hasta que sintió dos miradas muy oscuras posarse sobre él... Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver a dos hombres de cabello negro viendole de forma amenazante.

— Gracias a Dios que estas vivo... — Murmuró la chica abrazándole y las miradas se volvieron mas pesadas... No quería tener que lidiar con la culpa de matar a alguien _(aunque tecnicamente hablando lo hizo Reborn) _ por no mirar por donde iba. — Oh tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia ¡Fon!

— ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! — Les detuvo ganandose una mirada curiosa. — Soy doble... Esta no es la peor caída que he tenido. — Explicó y Tsuna finalmente le reconoció. ¿como no le renocio antes? el tipo literalmente hablando tenia el cabello morado, bueno, quizas por la adrenalina de creer matar a alguien no lo hizo.

— Oh pero estas todo mojado ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? ahi puedes cambiarte de ropa e incluso bañarte si quieres. — Le ofreció y se vio muy tentado a decir que si, pero las miradas detras de ella...

— Uhm tengo que encargarme de mi moto...

— Tranquilo, Satan se puede encargar de eso. — Giro su mirada viendo al de la Fedora ¿Dijo Satan? Ella dijo Satan ¿verdad?

— ¿Y porque haria eso? — Preguntó elevando una ceja.

— Quizas hay algo que no debería estar en la rueda. — Comentó y este rodó los ojos algo molestó.

— Me debes una.— Contesto sacando su celular.

— Ange es mejor que nos apuremos, si sigues asi puedes pescar un resfriado. — Le extendió una mano Fon y ella la tomo colocándose de pié.

— Vamos, nos espera una taza de cafe y una ducha caliente. — Dijo la castaña y Skull tomo su mano antes de que pudiera pensar mejor en que se estaba metiendo y esta vez por primera vez en meses no fue Tsuna la ingenua.


	5. Love Love Mom!

Tsuna revisó el calendario asegurandose de que fuera la fecha correcta, sip el cumpleaños de su Madre, sonrió, este año se libro _(y si tenia suerte todos los venideros). _No la malentiendan, ella quería a su Mamá, si, quizás la dejo de lado para cuidar a su hermana mayor un poco mas... _(Pero era entendible, su hermana necesitaba toda la ayuda posible) _pero aun así siempre fue buena con ella, e incluso no la culpo después de su juicio, y la trato de la misma forma que siempre _(Aunque podia notar la culpa en sus ojos, asumía que la mujer se culpaba un poco por como se supone que las cosas terminaron entre las hermanas) . _

El problema eran los regalos que su Mama pedia para ocasiones especiales, como el dia de las Madres, navidad y _su cumpleaños. _Nada difícil de conseguir _(Si prácticamente tirar su dignidad por la borda no contaba) _pero si muy vergonzoso.

— Ange te buscan. — Le hizo saber Skull luego de que Reborn lo mandara a ver quien estaba en la puerta.

— ¿que? — Lo miró confundida, no estaba esperando a nadie, y no conocía a nadie en Italia como para tener visitas sorpresas.

— Un hombre rubio, dijo que queria ver a su "Tsu-chan" — Pestañeo un par de veces caminando a la puerta para ver a través de la mirilla a su Padre con una bolsa en su mano y ojos brillantes.

— No... — Murmuró en horror al mismo tiempo que su celular se hizo presenté. _Mierda, Mierda, Mierda... _— Largó, ambos. — Dijo entrando en pánico _solo un poco._ Ahora si Tsuna hubiera estado pensando racionalmente habria recordado que reaccionar de cualquier forma gatillaria la atención del Hitman.

— Oh _Tsu-chan_ ¿porque no abres la puerta? ¿Avergonzada de tus amigos? — Le molesto colocándose de pie haciendo que la chica dejara su puesto protegiendo la puerta.

— No eres mi amigo, los psicópatas como tu no tienen amigos. — Lo acusó escuchando la puerta abrirse viendo a Skull saludando a su Padre, _Traidor. _

— ¡Tsu-chan! — Corrió hacia su hija abrazándola y levantándola en sus brazos del suelo, la chica solo se dejo ser ya acostumbrada.

— Papá, ¿me puedes bajar por favor? — Preguntó cuando su abrazo se volvió incomodo por la fuerza que usaba.

— Oh pero no te veía hace tanto. — Se quejó dejándola en el suelo de todas formas. — Vine a dejarte el regalo de Mamá.

— Chaos. — Saludo Reborn estirando su mano para estrechar la del ahora identificado Padre de Ange (_Aunque por supuesto él ya sabia esto) _

— Uh, lo siento, no te vi antes. — Se disculpo algo apenado estrechando su mano. — Iemitsu Sawada, Padre de Tsu-chan.

— ¿Tsu-chan? — Pregunto volviendo de la puerta viendo curioso.

— Renato. — Se presentó ignorando a él lacayo.— Un gustó

— Mi nombre completo es Tsunange, pero para los Italianos es mas comodo decir Ange que Tsu. — Explicó con paciencia viendo la bolsa en la mano de su Padre. — ¿Tu sacaras...?

— ¿Las fotos? ¡Claro! ¿y podrias hacerlo rápido? Lo siento, Pero Papi tiene una reunión en unos minutos. — Se disculpó algo apenado aunque no era su culpa, era como fue programado en el juego un Padre idiota pero trabajolico, Tsuna se dió cuenta que con algunos pequeños cambios las personas de este mundo no se alejaban de sus personalidades programadas en el juego.

— Si tiene que hacer, nosotros estaremos mas que felices de ayudar, cualquier cosa por nuestra amiga ¿No? — Dijo el sol mirando a Skull que tragó duro ante su afilada mirada

— P-Por supuesto... cualquier cosa por Ange... — Respondió y el mayor les dio una larga mirada para luego asentir antes de que la castaña pudiera intervenir.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Solo tienen que tomar las fotos, Tsu-chan sabe donde enviarlas. — Les entrego la bolsa y Abrazo besando a Tsuna en la mejilla para luego despedirse y salir volando por la puerta.

— Asi... ¿Porque no comenzamos _Tsu-chan_? — Puso la bolsa en frente de su rostro y aunque no sabia del todo de que se trataba esto, si hacia a la chica hacer tal expresión de _alguien por favor mateme rapido y limpio _seria algo divertido. Mejor ten preparada la maldita Camara. — Le quito la bolsa yendo a su habitación.

Ange se miro en el espejo, se veia malditamente adorable y linda con un vestido color azul marino con una fina tela transparente con destellos dorados que asimilaba un cielo estrellado, y una pequeña blusa blanca debajo con mangas largas que escondía sus manos dandole un aspecto mas adorable. Largas calcetas de color blanco con encaje, hacían juego con la vestimenta; Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta con parte de su flequillo sobre su frente y el máximo punto de no retorno siendo unas orejas de gato de color azul sobre su cabeza ¿Porque su Madre no podia pedir cosas mas normales en lugar de la dignidad de sus hijas como regalo? Es decir, como reconoció se veía totalmente adorable y linda, pero para ser vista en publico... senecesitaba _Mucha personalidad_ y ella no poseía tanta siendo esto un verdadero calvario.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Escucho la voz de Fon, genial, lo que faltaba.

— Solo tomen el vídeo y las fotos y no digan ni una palabra. — Murmuró saliendo de su habitación.

— ¿Nos estamos sintiendo timi— se calló Renato al verla salir y tomo todo su auto control sobre si mismo no tener un pequeño sangrado nasal o una _erección._ Era solo que, la chica hacia la perfecta imagen de una _Baby_ la fantasía de muchos hombres... Incluso el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacia ver tan inocente que no estaba seguro de querer proteger la o _corromperla_... _(Siendo Reborn de quién hablabamos probablemente la segunda.)_.

— ¡Skull! — Chillo la chica al ver al motociclista sangrar demasiado para ser normal y luego caer de espaldas.

— Esta bien Ange, solo necesita descansar un poco. — Le aseguró Fon carraspeando un poco estando en una situacion y linea de pensamientos similar a la de Renato.

— ¿Okay? — Le vio confundida pero decidió no cuestinarlo y terminar con esto rápidamente. — Satán ¿Listo? — Preguntó colocandose cerca de una pared para que hiciera de fondo viendo a Renato sacar una camara al igual que Fon su celular ... No iba a discutir, siempre y cuando no se lo mostraran no le interesaba, ademas era Fon ¿que podria hacer con eso?

— Listo. — Le hizo saber y la chica mostro una de las sonrisas mas brillantes que los mayores hubieran visto en sus vidas.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mamá! — Dijo moviendo sus brazos en una gran ovación como celebrando. — ¡Te amo Nyaaan~! — Imito a un gatito lanzandole un beso e incluso levantó uno de sus pies del suelo. — ¡¿Fon?! — Chillo en horror al ver al asiático caer sin fijarse en Reborn que parecia temblar.

— Necesito usar el baño. — Se excusó entregandole la cámara prácticamente tirandosela encima no esperando ningúna respuesta dejando a la chica sola pestañeando en su sala preguntandose que Mierda sucedió.

Después de aquel pequeño _accidente_ los mayores le prohibieron a la adolescente colocarse aquella ropa de nuevo o cualquiera parecida sin ellos presentes, Ange no pregunto porque simplemente no queria pensar en aquello _nunca _mas ... O al menos no hasta el dia de las Madres.

**Omake:**

_Renato repasó con la mirada al delicioso cielo sobre su cama. Estaba usando ese lindo vestido azul con orejas incluidas, mientras sus muñecas estaban atadas con su corbata al respaldo de la cama, dejando a la chica completamente indefensa contra él._

_— ¿Vas a castigarme, Daddy? — Pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero abriendo ligeramente las piernas para el dejandole ver unas bragas de encaje blancas esperando ser arrebatadas debajo de la falda. Oh si tan sólo fuera real... (Porque Reborn sabia reconocer un sueño cuando estaba en uno, especialmente en uno donde Ange actuaba tan diferente) — ¿Daddy? — Le Llamo haciendo su cabeza a un lado viendole con curiosa inocencia._

_— Bueno... — Murmuró sacandose su chaqueta, ya que estaba aquí... Le serviria para luego comparar su imaginación con la realidad llegado el momento. __(Porque Renato definitivamente iba a hacer esta pequeña fantasia salir de sus sueños al mundo real) . _

_**Aclaración:**_

**Se hace referencia al fetiche de Baby/Daddy, de una chica menor vestida con ropas de usual colores pasteles y actuando de forma infantil, con un hombre mayor, que juega al rol de Papá o Daddy.**


	6. Love Love Rival!

Reborn era un personaje misterioso en el juego. Un profesor en la universidad de la protagonista con un pasado misterioso, relacionado con la mafia; El tipo jugador que le gustaba cambiar de pareja como trajes por la mañana, hasta que conoce a la protagonista y de a poco, ella le muestra la amabilidad e inocencia que nadie mas supo mostrarle en su vida, terminando por caer en sus encantos.

La rival para conseguir su amor era Bianchi, una de las amantes de Reborn, la mas peligrosa y persistente, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, que aparecía a la mitad de la ruta del Hitman, Asi que no tenía idea de que hacía la mujer atada a una de las sillas de su cocina luego de que intentó atacarla y Fon salio a su defensa.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón que te llevo a atacarme? — Suspiró Tsu a una distancia segura de la asesina detras de Skull que hacía de escudo.

— Te ataque en nombre del amor, ningúna mocosa me quitara a Reborn. — Contesto y aunque sabía a quien se refería debia actuar.

— ¿Reborn? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. — Le vio con una expresión en blanco para luego ver a Skull quien se bajo de hombros.

— No te hagas la tonta, tu voz es la misma que la de su tono de mensaje, lo supe en cuanto la escuche— Dijo ahora notablemente molesta pero Ange decidió ignorar eso en pos de algo mas importante.

— ¿Tono de mensaje? — Preguntó interesada y temerosa de su respuesta, y como si las estrellas se hubieran alineado en su favor _(o contra) _una voz se dejo escuchar, _su voz._

_**¡Te amo, Nyaaan~! **_

Pestañeo dos veces viendo a Fon sacar su celular revisando este, para luego guardarlo bajo la atenta mirada de la adolescente.

— Renato ya viene y con alguien que se la llevará. — Informó el asiático.

— Fon... ¿que fue eso? — Quiso saber suavemente preguntando saliendo de su escondite.

— ¿Un mensaje?

— ¡No eso! — Chillo corriendo a su encuentro para intentar quitarle su celular, por supuesto la tormenta previo esto y huyo antes de que pudiera hacer tal cosa. — ¡Borra eso ahora mismo! — Exigió siguiendole hasta la sala quedando de un lado del sofa mientras el mayor estaba del otro atento a cualquiera de sus reacciones.

— Es solo un tono de mensaje Ange, además te escuchas muy linda. — Se defendió ganandose un sonrojo que no sabia si era por la vergüenza o el enojo de la chica, probablemente una mezcla de ambos.

— ¡Borralo! — Grito saltando sobre el sofa para caer en los brazos del artista marcial quien la agarró en un intento de que no se hiciera daño al caer.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — Interrogó Reborn al entrar elevando una ceja al ver a Tsu correrle mano a Fon en busca de algo, mientras este se dejaba ser seguramente divertido.

— ¡Tu! — Lo acusó dejando su busqueda de lado por unos segundos para asesinarlo con la mirada segura de que todo esto era su culpa.

—¿Mujer estupida? — Llamo alguien detras de Reborn congelando a Tsuna en su lugar quien de forma involuntaria busco refugio detrás de Fon.

— ¿A quien llamas mujer estupida Mocoso? — Quiso saber Skull luciendo amenazante ¿su dulce Skull podía ser amenazante? Al parecer no era todo un rollo de canela como pensó.

— Yo... — Murmuró algo inseguro Hayato intentando no lucir intimidado pero fallando epicamente al notar que todos los hombres presentes parecían asesinarlo con la mirada.

— ¡Reborn! — Interrumpió Bianchi y Tsu salió de su escondite.

— Pense que te llamabas Renato. —Dijo curiosa notando como la mujer parecía atragantarse con su propia saliva.

— Reborn es un alias, Renato es mi nombre de pila y solo un selecto número de personas puede conocer mi nombre o llamarme así. — Le explicó viendo la curiosidad en su mirada. — Tu por ejemplo puedes llamarme como quieras.

— Satánas Entonces. — Le sonrió de forma maliciosa, haciendo al Hitman suprimir una risa.

— Bueno, es el apodo que me dio mi querida _Tsu-chan_, asi que hare lo mejor para estar a lo alto de las expectativas. — La molestó y a la japonesa le corrió un escalofrío.

— ¡Skull Satanas esta siendo escalofriante de nuevo! — Lo acuso corriendo a los brazos del acrobata para esconderse en sus brazos.

— ¿que? ¿Yo no recibo un abrazo? — Le siguió Renato a lo que la chica respondio dando la vuelta usando a Skull de escudo contra los brazos del Hitman.

— ¡Fon dile que pare! — Pidió esta vez corriendo a los brazos del artista marcial pero siendo atrapada antes por Renato quien la abrazo por la espalda sosteniéndola por la cintura. — ¡Fon! ¡Ayudame! ¡Me va a chupar el diablo! — Se removió en sus brazos incomoda y forcejeando hasta que Fon la levanto alejandola del Hitman. — Por eso te quiero Fon. — Dijo abrazandole haciendo que la tormenta sonriera con superioridad a sus pares.

— El sentimiento es mutuo. — Contesto acariciando su cabello con suavidad dejandola en el suelo abrazada a su espalda como protección.

— ¿A mi no me quieres _Tsu-chan? _— Fingió estar herido el Hitman intentando pasar a la tormenta para atrapar a la chica de nuevo.

— Vete con Bianchi, ella si te quiere. — Se giró para ver a la mujer que estuvo atenta pero callada ante la situación, sintiendose casi como una intrusa. — Es todo tuyo, te lo regalo.

— Hayato, vámonos. — Fue su única respuesta viendo a su hermano quien estaba experimentando un sentimiento parecido al suyo.

— Tsk. — Contesto entrando al departamento para desatar a su hermana.

— Aun no acepto la derrota, pero esta batalla la perdí yo. — Se despidió la mujer dejando a la chica Preguntandose de que Mierda hablaba.

Gokudera se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta mirando a la castaña como si quisiera decirle algo pero finalmente apretando los labios y yendose detras de su hermana.

— ¿Se conocen? — Deseó saber Skull sentándose en el sofá junto a Tsuna.

— Fuimos compañeros de clase, pero no le conozco mucho la verdad. — Se bajó de hombros quitandole importancia dandole play a un nuevo capítulo de Detective holistico. Su tiempo en la academia no era algo de que lo quisiera hablar nunca mas.


	7. Love Love Lightning!

Era un buen dia, Renato estaba lejos en lucifer sabra donde, Fon aviso que estaria lejos un par de días, Y Skull tenia un show por lo que estaria ocupado hasta mañana, lo que significa que tenia al menos un dia de relajación solo por ella.

Tomando todas las precauciones necesarias salio a comprar las cosas para hacer la cena sin encontrarse con nadie _( y con nadie se refería a acosadores) _y volver sintiendose victoriosa al llegar a su piso sin ningun encuentro, tan feliz estaba que no se fijó por donde iba y choco con algo _(algo siendo el estómago de alguien) _cayendo al piso.

— Aghmmm... comida... — Murmuró el algo sobre el que terminó cayendo y Tsu no demoró en colocarse de pie viendo al hombre de cabello verde en el piso.

Ella conocia a ese hombre ... Otro _objetivo de captura... _Verde un científico brillante, que apenas cuidaba de si mismo perdiendose en sus inventos y descubrimientos, no importandole ningun ser humano, que no pudiera usar como sujeto de investigación. Su hermana debía convertirse en su asistente en un par de años, que luego de saber que tenia llamas de cielo, la usaba como conejillo de indias, su hermana de buen corazón le cuidaba y se preocupaba por el ganandose su corazón, una linda historia y de las que mas diabetes le daban para ser honestos.

Vio al hombre en el suelo unos instantes... Parecía que apenas fuera a sobrevivir, pero llegaba a la ruta de la universidad lo que lo dejaba fuera de riesgo vital hasta entonces... Pero...

— No es mi problema. — Se bajo de hombros dando un paso adelante.

Ange miro al hombre comiendo en su cocina, sin explicarse como terminó dentro de su casa cuando decidio dejarlo a su suerte... Era demasiado blanda... Viendo el lado positivo Verde no era del tipo acosador, asi que no tenia que preocuparse del sujeto entrando a su casa sin permiso.

— ¿Quieres más? — Pregunto solo por cortesía sirviendole otro plato de todas formas hasta que lo vió prácticamente desmayarse en la mesa. Cierto tendía a hacer eso...

Suspiró y se las arregló para llevarlo a la habitación de huespedes con algo de dificultad. No estaba haciendo esto porque le importara... No, claro que no, tan solo ayudaba a un vecino eso era todo...

Verde se sentía comodo y calido hasta que sintió una mano sobre su rostro tomando sus lentes y reaccióno de forma inmediato tomando la muñeca de la persona que quitaba sus lentes viendo unas llamas anaranjadas emanar de la mano de dicha persona.

— ¿Ciel— Fue callado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un objeto pesado que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Tsu se le quedo mirando unos segundos con la lampara en su mano libre para luego liberar su muñeca del agarre del científico. Sus no llamas de cielo, cada vez salían mas sin su permiso, hasta ahora logro oculatarlas de Renato y Skull pero no creía que podría seguir de esta forma, y si ellos se enteraban nada impedía que el resto del mundo lo hiciera, si sus padres se enteraban... Demonios. Su unica opción seria volver a la academia Vongola _(el unico lugar donde los usuarios de llamas podian aprender a usarlas y dónde estaban obligados a asistir) _mierda, como odiaba este juego.

¿Que haría ahora?

Un pequeño ronquido le llamó la atención, oh ... Quizas por primera vez alguno de los extraños que recogía le podria servir de algo...

_**Omake:**_

_— Debo decir que me sorprende que no notarán sus llamas de cielo. — Dijo Verde, luego de que su vecina le pidiera ayuda con su pequeño problema, usualmente no le interesaria pero crear un supresor para llamas de cielo, era algo totalmente nuevo que le permitiría estudiar las llamas mas poderosas y raras del mundo._

_— ¿Llamas de cielo? — Pregunto Skull elevando una ceja curioso al ver a un sujeto tomandole la presión a Ange mientras este parecía estar tomando otros exámenes._

_— Las llamas de Tsu-chan. — Le llamo con sorna Renato, por supuesto que las noto, pero si la chica iba a jugar a que no sabia nada, prefería seguirle el juego, eso le dejaba las cosas mas faciles._

_— Pero Ange no tiene llamas. — Dijo confundido, lo normal era que los usuarios de llamas fanforronearan al respecto, o fueran a la academia Vongola como él en su tiempo._

_— Interesante, no noto las llamas aunque ha estado armonizando con ella. — Anotó el científico._

_— ¿que? — Preguntaron Tsu y Skull al mismo tiempo._

_— De hecho por lo que puedo ver, has estado armonizando con él, un sol y una tormenta. — Informó y Ange se puso de pie prácticamente corriendo a la garganta del hitman._

_— ¡Definitivamente lo sabias! ¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré! — Tomó una sarten de la cocina comenzando a perseguirlo por el departamento._

_— Pero Tsu-chan, un cielo no debería atacar a su sol. — La molestó ganandose un tacón por la cabeza que logro evitar, uhm se estaba volviendo mejor en lanzar cosas..._

_— ¡Te despellejare vivo idiota! — Tomo su otro tacón dispuesto a darle en la cara mientras Skull en una esquina sonreía ligeramente, asi que esa era la calidez que estaba sintiendo últimamente..._


	8. Love Love Rain!

Lal tenia un secreto oscuro, uno que nadie podía saber porque de hacerlo toda su reputación se iba a la mierda. Un secreto que nadie podria imaginarse, que ningúna persona ni en sus sueños mas salvajes podria imaginar.

A Lal le gustaban _las cosas lindas._Desde que era niña su habitación estaba plagada de colores pasteles, muñecas vestidas con encaje, osos de felpa y todo tipo de cosas lindas y adorables a la vista, por eso nadie tenia permitido entrar a su habitación. Lal sabia que esas cosas no iban con ella, todo el mundo lo decia también, por eso tan solo se conformo con comprar en silencio las cosas que le gustaban, y esconderlas en una habitación de su casa donde nadie podria encontrarlas.

Probablemente fue por esa debilidad por las cosas lindas que tenia, que cuando vio a una chica de largo cabello castaño, con un adorable vestido blanco de encaje, limpiando algunas lagrimas de sus mejillas en una banca del parque no pudo evitar merodear la.

Tsu suspiro limpiando sus lágrimas ¿Porque el homocidio tenia que ser ilegal? De no serlo podría matar a esos inutiles y no preocuparse por estar armonizando con ellos, y podria ir tranquila a su casa en lugar de estar llorando como magdalena en un banca del parque. Pestañeo dos veces al ver un pañuelo enfrente de su rostro y levanto la mirada viendo a otro personaje mas.

Lal Mirch... Al principio se suponia que era un rival en la ruta de Colonnello, pero luego se descubría de que también era un personaje de captura, algo sobre igualidad e inclusión. No se suponía que hiciera este tipo de cosas... Pero, no podia rechazar su ayuda _(El crecer en dos vidas rodeada de mujeres, la hicieron físicamente incapaz de negarle algo a una mujer o niño, cosas lindas en general)_.

— Gracias. — Le dio una pequeña sonrisa tomando el pañuelo de su mano para limpiar algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas. Lal tan solo asintió incomoda sentandose a su lado.

— Si alguien te esta molestando... Podria ayudarte. — Ofreció y Tsu le vio confundida para luego verle con ojos brillantes y la sonrisa mas linda que Lal hubiera visto.

— ¿En serio lo harías? — Si la militar los mataba entonces ella no iria a la carcel ¿cierto?

— Di-Dije que lo haría ¿no? — Trago duro al ver a la chica tan emocionada.

Esa tarde despues de varios ruidos de dudosa procedencia, un par de explosiones o dos, una pequeña conversación con la seguridad del edificio y la policía local. Tsu finalmente tuvo su departamento solo para ella. _(Si se sentía algo mal por Skull que quedo atrapado en medio y fue usado de escudo pero ya luego se disculparia con él) _

— ¿Sabes que no se quedarán lejos por siempre? — Preguntó Lal mientras la castaña atendía algunas de sus heridas. Lal reconoció tanto a Fon como a Reborn, e incluso Verde y sabía que hoy se retiraron probablemente solo para darle su espacio a la chica, pero que no demorarían en volver.

— Un día a la vez querida, un dia a la vez. — Murmuró limpiando una herida en su frente haciendo una pequeña mueca cada vez que el cabello azul de la chica caía sobre su mano, hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza. — Esperame un segundo. — Se levanto yendo a su habitación volviendo con algo entre sus manos para colocarlo en su cabello y evitar que este cayera sobre su rostro. — Listo~.

— ¿Que me pusiste? — Pestañeo un par de veces para luego ver su reflejo en un espejo en la pared, notando un broche con forma de gota de color dorado con celeste en el medio para la gota.

— Es un broche, pensé que se te vería bien y tenia razón ¡Te ves muy linda! — Dijo de forma natural con una dulce sonrisa notando a la mujer congelarse en su lugar.

Lal habia sido llamada de muchas formas. Masculina, claro, Loca, probablemente, atractiva, un par de veces, pero linda... Linda _jamas. _Sin ser capaz de formar una oración coherente comenzó a Murmurar palabras atropelladas intentando decir algo.

— ¿No te gusto? — Le vio un poco asustada, sabia que a Lal le gustaban las cosas lindas... Pero quizas fue rudo solo colocarse.

— ¡Yo jamas dije eso! — Chillo roja para luego tomar sus cosas rápidamente. — ¡Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa llamame! — Le entrego su tarjeta casi empujandola por la fuerza con que se la dio y luego corrio a la puerta. — ¡Adiós! — Cerro la puerta de un portazo dejando a una perpleja castaña detras.

— ¿Que mierda...? — Susurró para luego bajarse de hombros, bueno, al menos tenía la casa sola, asi que no importaba.

_**Omake:**__— Oh veo que has añadido una lluvia a la coleccion, trabajas rápido. — Murmuró Verde tomando notas mientras revisaba unos estudios y Tsuna tan solo opto por golpear su cabeza contra la pared mas cercana y llorar internamente._


	9. Love Love Past!

— ¡¿Que hicieron?! — Chillo/susurró Lal luego de que llegara a casa de Ange encontrandose con esta encerrada en su habitación y con el resto en un silenció pesado en la sala.

Ahora, el que Tsu no quisiera estar con ellos y huyera a otro lugar no era nada nuevo, pero el que no saliera de su habitación en _todo el dia_, eso si era algo que ninguno de los presentes habia atestiguado hasta la fecha, ademas de eso, también estaba la pequeña melodia que venia de la habitación ¿El Cascanueces era? que no paraba de tocar una y otra vez, por lo suave y simple de la melodía podian deducir que probablemente venia de alguna caja de música.

— No sabemos... Ayer, ella solo miro el calendario y luego se fue a su habitación sin decir nada, y hoy ni siquiera ha salido a decirnos que nos vayamos o que hacemos mucho ruido. —Respondio Skull pasando una mano por su cabello exasperado. — ¡Incluso entre a ofrecerle desayuno! ¡Ni me miro! ¡Tan solo miraba esa caja en sus manos! — Casi gritó exasperado, sintiendo un extraño vacío en su pecho ¿Esto era por que estaba armonizando con Ange? ¿Esto estaba sintiendo ella? ¿porque? ¿que pudo haberla echa sentir de esta forma? y mas importante ¿como hacia para que se sintiera mejor? No saber como ayudar a su Ange que siempre lo consentia y sonreía _(para molestar a Renato la mayoria del tiempo) _en serio _Lo volvia loco_, pero no importaba aun asi se mantendría atento en su lugar esperando el momento para mimar y sonreir a su cielo.

— ¿Estan seguros de que no hicieron nada? — Pregunto nuevamente esta vez mas delicadamente y al recibir expresiones cansadas, supo que al igual que ella, ellos no tenian idea de que estaba mal con su cielito y los estaba _volviendo locos._

El silenció pesado volvió a formarse mientras todos repasaban lo sucedido los últimos dias, pero no habia nada fuera de lugar que pudiera gatillar tal comportamiento. Fecha, Renato recordó la mención de la fecha hecha por el lacayo. Ayer también recordó verla algo extraña luego de ver el calendario, algo se sintió diferente respecto a su mirada, pero en el momento no le dió importancia ¿Quizas debio decir algo? ¿investigar un poco más?

Repaso mentalmente todas las fechas importantes en la vida de la chica, su cumpleaños, el de sus familiares, amigos cercanos, primer dia de clases, cuando gano un premio por primera vez, cuando fue aceptada en la academia Vongola, cuando fue expulsada ... Nada, hoy no tenía nada en especial que cualquier otro dia, o lo mas probable es que si lo tuviera para la chica y el simplemente _no lo __sabía y _eso lo _**volvia loco. **_

Él era el mejor Hitman del mundo se suponía que sabia todo, en especial sobre las personas que lo rodeaban, especialmente de _su cielo_, asi que no saber que hacia que su Tsu-chan no se levantara de la cama, que no dijera palabra o comiera, y que sintiera un horrible vacío en el pecho era completamente inaceptable.

Fon miro la taza de té en sus manos y el agua dentro de esta hirvio, dejo la taza aun lado intentando relajarse, debía mantener la calma y ser paciente, esperar que su cielito saliera y dijera que estaba mal, para poder ayudarla, no debia presionarla aunque _le volviera loco_ el no saber que la tenia mal y como podia ayudarla. Un suave suspiró dejo sus labios, debia ser paciente, solo eso podia hacer y solo eso le quedaba.

Ni siquiera entendia bien del todo porque estaba ahí, Verde tan solo quiso hacerle unas pruebas esa mañana _(porque algo se sintió mal) _encontrándose con la actual situación. No tenía porque permanecer ahí, nadie lo retenía y sin Ange o la comida que ella preparaba no tenía razón alguna para estar ahí. Aún así queria saber, necesitaba saber, que tenía al cielo en tal estado, como científico su curiosidad sacaba lo peor o mejor de el _(aunque no estaba seguro de que solo fuera su curiosidad científica) _y el no conseguir una respuesta, _Lo volvia loco. _No importaba de todas formas se quedaria para reunir datos, era lo unico que podia hacer.

Toco de forma involuntaria el broche en su cabello, no tenia la intención de hacerlo, pero como le habia estado pasando el último tiempo se vio a si misma tocando el pequeño adorno en su cabello, demasiado lindo como para alguien como ella, pero que según el cielo le quedaba bien, y sonreia de forma sincera cada vez que la veía con el. _(No lo conservo por eso... no, claro que no, solo era útil para mantener su cabello en su lugar, nada mas) _Sus puños se apretaron hasta ver sus nudillos blancos sintiendose inútil e impotente, nada podia hacer o decir para que su cielo dejara su habitación, porque no sabia que hacer, y eso _la volvia loca. _Solto sus manos intentando mantenerse calmada, solo eso podia hacer, y esperar hasta que pudiera ser de ayuda.

La puerta de la habitación se hizo presente y todas las miradas de los adultos en la habitación se fijaron en la pequeña castaña que parecía mas fragil y delicada que nunca, como si se fuera a romper al más mínimo toque o palabra, por eso nadie dijo nada, y tan solo se quedaron callados viéndola caminar hasta Lal y acostandose en el sillón con su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de la mujer como almohada.

— ¿Tu... mhmm...? — Susurro como peleando para que las palabras salieran de sus labios. — ¿podrias... por favor... solo...? — Cerro sus ojo y sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse al sentir las llamas de lluvia de la mujer sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola de forma casi maternal y protectora, aquello logro calmarla y mandarla a la tierra de los sueños.

_Su Madre era un ángel, de eso estaba segura, todo el mundo lo decía y ¡ella lo vio con sus propios ojos! La forma en que sus pies prácticamente no tocaban el piso del escenario, la fluidez de su movimiento como una hoja al viento que deja su destino en manos del clima, los sentimientos que lograba transmitir con cada uno de sus movimientos, e incluso con la mas pequeña de sus expresiones._

_¡Su Madre era un ángel!_

_Y ella quería ser igual que ella al crecer, por eso entrenó duro, desde que tenía uso de razón, porque queria ser como ella, queria hacer a las personas felices de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía._

_¡Queria ser un ángel también!_

_Antes de su primera presentación sentia su corazón galopar salvajemente dentro de su pecho, y pensó que moriría de un ataque cardíaco antes de que comenzará la primera canción, pero en cuanto la cortina se levantó y la melodia hizo acto de presencia, su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, y mientras bailaba, sintió como si respirara por primera vez._

_Al final de su presentación ningún aplauso se comparo con el fuerte abrazo que su Madre le dio, y la calidez de su ser rodeándola. Y aunque el recital fue en el dia del cumpleaños de su Madre, ella fue quien recibió un regaló. Una pequeña caja musical, con una bailarina que bailaba la misma canción que ella presentó por primera vez en el escenario._

_¡Era perfecta! ¡La amaba! ¡Y amaba a Mamá!_

_¡Su Madre era un ángel!_

Tsuna abrio los ojos luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, y pestañeo acostumbrándose a la luz notando que de alguna forma no solo estaba sobre Lal, sino que estaba sobre todos los molestos adultos en su sofa. Skull, Fon, Verde, Renato y Lal, en ese orden desde su pies hasta su cabeza y la calidez que la embriagaba proviniendo de las llamas de todos ellos, se sentía demasiado bien, haciendo que respirar fuera mas fácil. Aún sentía ese vacío y probablemente lo sentiría su vida entera, pero ahora no era tan difícil _respirar__, no era tan difícil sonreír, no era tan dificil vivir. _

— Bastardos. — Fue lo primero que dijo sentandose terminando frente a Lal con sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo aun sobre los hombres. — Si me entero de que armonize con ustedes mientras dormia, los quemare vivos. — Se quejó pasando una mano por su ojo de forma perezosa.

— Un caballero jamas se aprovecharía de una dama. — Contestó Reborn con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Demasiado mal que no vea ningun caballero aquí. — Negó suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa. — No estoy bien. — Respondió a la pregunta silenciosa en sus miradas. — Y probablemente nunca lo este... Pero... — Tomo una larga bocanada de aire y volvio a respirar. — Duele menos, cada vez duele menos, y eso es suficiente. — Extrañaría a su Madre el resto de su vida, y el nunca ser capaz de despedirse le pesaria por la eternidad, pero, podia vivir recordando las dulces memorias de su vida con un gusto agridulce, y además, no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en el pasado con estos _acosadores_ infestando su casa queriendole quitar su vida normal.

— Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre. — Dijo Skull moviendose ligeramente para tomar su celular. — ¿Que quieres ordenar?

— Quiero una hamburguesa, y muchas, muchas, papitas. — Contesto la castaña tomando el control de la televisión para colocar una pelicula. — ¿De quién era el turno para escoger?

— Creo que le tocaba a Fon. — Contesto Lal por lo bajo miéntras Skull hacía el pedido.

— De artes marciales entonces. — Comento Tsuna ganandose una pequeña sonrisa en señal de aprobación por parte del asiatico.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Personalmente me gustan mucho los mangas con tema de reencarnación (de ahi saque la idea para este fic) pero me parece que los personajes aceptan muy rápido todo y les quita la realidad, no pido que se la pasen llorando por lo perdido, pero si creo que hay fechas y cosas especiales que deberian gatillar emociones por parte de los personajes, como en este capitulo Tsu Reaccióno al cumpleaños de su Madre.**_

_**Tambien si no pudieron notarlo, aunque creo que lo deje claro, la Madre de Tsuna era bailarina de Ballet, y ella también lo fue, porque no lo es en esta vida lo explicare mas tarde (no coman ansías).**_


	10. Love Love Rain II!

Decir que Colonnello estaba nervioso era un eufemismo. Todo el sueño que tenía de cuando Lal lo saco a rastras de su cama y lo llevo a un lindo edificio se le fue al notar a las personas que habitaban dentro del apartamento donde la mujer entro como Pedro por su casa.

En el sofa jugando Mario Kart con la princesa Peach como avatar, estaba Skull el inmortal, conocido acrobata y doble de riesgo, al que estaba seguro de que vio morir al menos cuatro veces durante sus presentaciones.

En la mesa disfrutando de una taza de te, estaba Fon, la temida tormenta de las Triadas, que se suponia podia masacrar a una pequeña aldea sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Del otro lado de la mesa estaba el experto en armamento y flamas, un científico de renombre y genio, El segundo Da Vinci, decían muchos, Verde, quien ahora con la boca llena de panqueques parecía mas bien una ardilla _(Puede que Verde haya estado muy ocupado en un trabajo y no haya comido en un par de dias)._Y como cereza del pastel, el mejor hitman del mundo, estaba tomando Espresso, apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina, vestido con un lindo gorro de pijama y un mameluco rosado con camaleones verdes ¿Como podia usar eso y aun lucir amenazante? Colonnello no estaba seguro.

¿Acaso Lal lo trajo a una trampa? ¿Se unio a alguna clase de culto y el era el sacrificio? Realmente estaba lamentando haberla molestado por su nuevo broche ...

— ¿Quien es él? — Pregunto la castaña que estaba jugando videojuegos con Skull que habia estado muy concentrada por lo que no noto cuando los militares entraron.

— Dijiste que te aburrias cuando Skull no podia jugar contigo, traje un reemplazó. — Respondió Lal pegándole al Rubio en la espalda para que se acercara un poco mas y Collonello sintió las pesadas miradas de todos los presentes sobré él, estudiandolo y juzgando lo en silenció.

— ¿Sabes jugar? — Preguntó suavemente la adolescente y trago duro asintiendo tentativamente con la cabeza. — Bien, puede quedarse. — Le extendio uno de los mandos y las miradas se suavizaron volviendo a lo que hacían, pestañeo un par de veces y se sento en el sofá tomando el control, bueno... Esto no era tan malo.

— ¿Le explicaste algo antes de venir? — Pregunto Verde limpiando su rostro con una servilleta. Despues de que se decidió que una lluvia siempre debía estar con Ange para calmarla frente a accidentes como el de la ultima vez, Lal ofrecio traer a Colonnello, ya que aunque le pesara no siempre podia estar con la chica por su trabajo y otros cosas.

— No importa, caera de todas formas. — Nego suavemente Lal con una sonrisa confiada tomando algo de te que Fon amablemente le sirvió.

— Creo que ya cayó. — Señalo Renato la sala donde Colonnello y Ange hacían el baile de la victoria luego de dejar en último lugar a Skull.

— ¿No lo hicimos todos? — Preguntó Fon divertido y al ver al cielito prácticamente bailar sobre la tumba del ego caído del acrobata tan solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza, todos habian caido por ella, el encanto del cielo era algo de temer _(aunque estaban seguros de que no era culpa exclusivamente de aquel encanto). _


	11. Love Love Triads!

Tsu debía admitir que realmente no se vio esta venir. Desde la mañana supo que algo estaba mal _(tenia un raro presentimiento, un extraño Deja vu) _cuando notó que se quedaron sin café, lo que era raro ya que Renato se encargaba de mantener abastecida la cafetera. En el momento no le dio importancia y antes de que el resto despertará _(Ella siempre era la primera en despertar para hacer el desayuno, y no, no iba a hablar sobre como ellos ahora se quedaban a dormir en su casa, porque era algo de una sola vez y no valía la pena mencionarlo, o al menos de eso se intentaba convencer) _salio a comprar mas.

El que las calles estuvieran vacias y demasiado silenciosas, también le dijo que algo malo estaba por suceder, pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento, despues de todo ¿que era lo peor que podia pasar? _(Querida vida, eso era una pregunta en retórica ¡No un maldito reto!). _Como me gusta mencionar, la suerte de Tsu era una perra, y cuando volvia de comprar sintió un paño sobre su boca y fuertes brazos sostenerla antes de que pudiera procesar lo que paso, estaba siendo metida en un auto de dudosa procedencia.

Cuando abrio los ojos viendose en una bodega abandonada rodeada por no las personas mas amistosas que hubiera conocido en su vida, finalmente supo que era ese sentimiento. Ella habia visto esta escena antes, específicamente en el juego.

El gran rival en la ruta de Fon no era un quien, sino mas bien un que, en este caso las triadas. Siendo criado _(o mejor dicho adoctrinado) _en las triadas, y convirtiendose en uno de sus mejores soldados, estas no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, y dado que en este mundo los cielos podian reclamar a sus elementos y nadie podia interponerse en ese vínculo, las triadas se deshacieron de cualquier cielo que quisiera armonizar con la tormenta, y se lo llevara lejos de sus garras. Su hermana fue uno de esos cielos de los que quisieron deshacerse, pero que terminó siendo salvada por Fon.

Ahora la Razón por la que no se vio esta venir, fue por que estaba segura de que definitivamente no estaba en la ruta de Fon _(O la de nadie para que conste) _por lo que no debería representar una amenaza para nadie en especial para esta gente peligrosa ¿Si quiera era posible que estuviera en una ruta? Solo era un personaje secundario ¡La villana! quien incluso para este momento ya ni debería ser mencionada.

— ¿Seguro de que esta es la correcta? No parece mas que una niña. — Dijo el que parecia el lider hablando perfecto _japones __(Triadas en italia que hablaban japones ¿donde mierda esta la lógica en eso? ) _

— Con ella han visto a Fon últimamente, y según lo que averigüe estuvo en la academia Vongola por lo que debe ser un elemento, un cielo seguro. — Respondio uno de los tipos con mas tatuajes que cabello en su cabeza.

— Mira mocosa, no me gusta matar niñitas asi que por ahora tan solo te daré una advertencia, alejate de Fon.

— Ya lo eché de mi casa varias veces, pero sigue volviendo, no es mi culpa. — Dijo pensando que quizás no fue su mejor elección de palabras. — Además, Fon es un adulto, y ya esta bastante grandecito para decidir por su cuenta que quiere hac—fue callada por una fuerte cachetada que la dejó un poco desorientada y saboreando su propia sangre en su boca.

— Nadie te dio permiso para hablar. — Hablo el jefe tomando su barbilla apretando su rostro de forma dolorosa. — Pero si lo que dices es verdad en ese caso, lo único que queda es sacarte de la ecuación. — Sacó un arma y está bien, Tsu admitía que ahora tenía miedo, su hermana no moría, pero ella era la protagonista, no podia morir, ni en los malos finales moría, pero ella _no era la protagonista_ ¿ella iba a morir?

— ¿Sabes qué? — Preguntó ya molesta de toda esta situación dejando el miedo de lado. — Ya no me importa. — Escupió con desdén dándole un cabezazo al sujeto que le hizo caer. — Veo a Satanas a los ojos todos los dias, si Crees que tu pequeño acto de intimidación de cuarta me va a asustar, te equivocas. — Las cuerdas que la sostenían a la silla se quemaron dejandola libre y sus puños se prendieron en hermosas llamas naranjas, del mismo naranja metálico que sus ojos reflejaban. — Ahora, creo que esto servira para liberar algo de estrés.

Ange podía no conocer bien el mundo de las triadas, pero si conocia bien los juegos y animes, y había una simple ecuación que sabia muy bien.

Personaje enojadoarma de oportunidad idiotas = La tormenta perfecta.

Bajo la mirada a una tubería de lo que asumia era hierro y se bajo de hombros, eso tendría que hacerlo. Una risa maléfica salio de sus labios al ver el rostro de horror de sus compañeros ¿Quien lo diría? Ver tanto anime finalmente pagaba la cuenta.

Para cuando sus elementos llegaron sorpresa no alcanzaba a describir lo que sentían.

— Oh Hola chicos ¿Que les demoro tanto? — Pregunto Tsu sentada en un trono que dios sabra de donde salio _(para ser completamente honestos ni ella lo sabía) _con sus supuestos secuestradores arrodillados en frente y bastante golpeados, postrados como si delante de ellos hubiera alguna clase de reina.

— Pensé... pensamos que te secuestraron. — Dijo Skull intentando procesar la escena frente a sus ojos ¿Esa era una tuberia de hierro cubierta con sangre en la mano de Ange?

— Lo hicimos, y realmente nunca podremos disculparnos lo suficiente por ello, pero luego vimos la luz. — Hablo uno de ellos prácticamente cubierto en su propia sangre.

— ¿La luz? — Cuestionó Lal viendo como varios comenzaban a dejar pequeños regalos junto al trono de la chica ¿ofrendas? ¿que era ella? ¿alguna clase de deidad?

— ¡La destruccion que sus Llamas pueden causar! ¡Jamás hemos presenciado tal cosa! ¡Le serviremos por el resto de nuestras vidas! — Comenzaron a gritar y ovaciónar.

— Ya me aburri. — Se puso de pie Tsu usando a sus nuevos subordinados para no pisar las manchas de sangre en el piso. — Vamos a jugar a casa, quiero jugar Detroit almost human. — Dijo finalmente llegando frente a los adultos.

— Tu labio ... — Murmuró Fon acariciando su mejilla notando que su labio estaba roto. Apreto sus puños y sus labios, ahora Ange tuvo suerte pero ¿y en el futuro? Estos eran miembros de bajo rango, ¿y si luego mas fuertes venian por ella por su culpa? Siendo asi lo mejor seria alejars—

— Fon, no soy una damisela en apuros, puedo defenderme perfectamente. — Le golpeó en la frente sacandolo de sus pensamientos. — Además, prefiero lidiar con algunos mafiosos, que con cualquiera de ustedes cualquier dia de la semana, al menos ellos no son tan peligrosos. — Señalo con la mirada al resto de sus acompañantes que tan solo sonrieron de lado.

— Tienes razón, somos mas peligrosos. — Asintió sonriendo suavemente, no estaba solo en esto, y dudaba que cualquiera de sus compañeros dejará a su cielo ser herido nuevamente.

— ¿Vas a llevarte eso a casa? — Preguntó Renato señalando la tuberia en su mano. Tsu pareció pensarlo para luego tirarla hacía atras nockeando a uno de sus seguidores.

_**Omake:**_

_— Asi que ¿como lo hiciste? — Interrogó Skull curioso mientras comian helado de camino al departamento._

_— ¿Hacer que? — Pregunto Ange comiendo con una cuchara su helado, no queria tener que lidiar con la mirada de Reborn nuevamente, no muchas gracias._

_— Vencer a esos tipos, bastante impresionante para una civil. — Añadió Lal lamiendo su helado tranquilamente._

_— Tome Baritsu desde niña, y esgrima en la escuela. — Se bajo de hombros ¿que? ¿Esperaban que jugara a la damisela en apuros? Ange era no idiota, sabia que el juego aunque Otome mezclaba mafia y gente problemática, no tenía planeado pasarse la vida viendo como otros peleaban por ella mientras ella lloraba como magdalena._

_— Para alguien que sabe pelear nunca has sido violenta con nosotros. — Comento Verde, la chica siempre hacia amenazas y quizas lanzaba un par de cosas, pero nunca llegaba a los golpes, lo que penso que se basaba en que no sabia pelear, pero ahora su conclusion parecia estar equivocada._

_— No me gusta la violencia, solo la uso cuando me siento amenazada. — Respondió tranquila sintiendo la mirada arrogante de los mayores a su lado._

_— Aww nuestra linda Tsu-chan no nos ve como una amenaza._

_— En el fondo nos quiere Kora._

_— Seria extraño que se sintiera amenazada por sus elementos. — La molestaron ganandose un bufido._

_— ¿Puedo volver con las triadas? Ellos eran mas faciles de tratar que ustedes... — ¿Quizás escogió mal? ¿y debió quedarse con las triadas en lugar que volver con sus acosadores? _


	12. Love Love Mist!

Tsu Sabía que alguien estaba vendiendo información de ella. Su primera pista para llegar a esta conclusión fue el cómo Renato parecía saber todo sobre ella, desde el dia en que su madre le dio a luz en este mundo hasta la fecha, _(algo le decía que el hitman sabia hasta los antojos que su Madre tuvo durante el embarazo pero estaba demasiado asustada como para preguntar)_, pero era Reborn, se suponía que el bastardo siempre sabia todo; Su segunda pista fue Bianchi, si la mujer dijo que escuchando su voz por el estupido tono _(que ahora todos los idiotas en su casa usaban) _la reconoció, pero eso no explicaba como supo donde vivía, de haberla seguida alguien lo habria notado siendo que pocas veces salia por su cuenta; Su tercera pista fue el ataque de las triadas, ellos sabían que fue a la academia Vongola, y ellos guardaban expedientes muy secretos sobre sus estudiantes asi que era muy difícil que tan solo se encontrarán con ese pedazo de información por suerte, asi qué, alguien estaba vendiendo información de ella y sabía exactamente quién.

En cada juego Otome hay un personaje que te ayuda a lo largo del juego, generalmente eran amigos de la protagonista, pero en este juego siendo de Mafia, te encontrabas con un vendedor de información, Viper o Mammon dependiendo del momento en el juego en que te lo encontraras. Este curioso personaje era extramadamente codicioso, y veía a las personas como signos de dollar, por eso ni se inmutaba en vender información posiblemente peligrosa a quien la pidiera por el precio correcto. La protagonista uso a este colorido personaje _(que le recordaba mas al buhonero de Resident evil 4 que a un personaje de cualquier juego Otome) _para obtener información de los objetos de captura y ahora asumía que ellos la estaban usando para obtener información de ella, bastardos.

— ¿Que quieres? El tiempo es dinero y tengo cosas que hacer. — Dijo de forma rápida Viper luego de que logro dar con ella _(podria ser que Lal era mas fácil de manipular de lo esperado) _y fijar una pequeña reunión.

— Se que estas vendiendo información sobre mi, y vine a pedir que que te detuvieras. — Contestó tranquila notando que la persona frente a ella ni se inmutaba o intentaba negar tal hecho.

— Te saldra caro. — Respondió, analizando a la chica con la mirada, no le veía nada de especial, pero al ser un cielo _(como averiguó hace poco) _podria generarle un gran ingreso en un futuro próximo.

— Oh aunque si tengo el dinero para pagarte. — Gracias a su Padre y a su quincena que servia para proveer a una familia de diez. — Planeó ofrecerte un negocio mucha mas lucrativo que vender información de mi — Dijo con algo de resignación en su voz...

— Escucho. — habló con algo de curiosidad y Tsu saco de su bolso un album de fotos que la ilusionista aprecio por unos instantes, ¿esto era...?

— Quiero el 40% y puedes tener libre acceso para conseguir material nuevo. — Añadió con un pequeño puchero, las cosas que hacía para mantener su cabeza pegada a su cuerpo ... _(Porqué no se iba a arriesgar a que otro accidente como el de las triadas pasara__ o el de Bianchi, no queria a asesinos con su dirección, nop muchas gracias, ya tenía suficiente con los que vivían en esta)_¿Como se que tendré un mercado para esto?

— Puedo darte el nombre de al menos una docena de personas que querian esto ... — Un escalofrío la recorrió ante aquel pensamiento. — Pero es todo con las condiciones que ya dije. — La ilusionista pareció pensarlo y luego asintió saboreando el dinero que estaba por llegar.

— Trato. — Bien, se libro de potenciales amenazas y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue vender su dignidad, viendo el lado positivo aunque Viper era un objetivo de captura _(eventualmente en el juego la mayoria de los personajes se volvian un objeto) _nadie nunca pudo tenerla, _(amaba demasiado el dinero como para amar otro cosa) _asi que no era una amenaza.

Una semana después cuando vio a Colonnello y Skull intercambiar fotos suyas como si de algun set de cartas raras de algún juego se tratará tan solo fingio que no vio nada, al igual que no vió el fondo de pantalla de la computadora de Verde _(una foto de ella en un traje de cientifica de cuando gano un premio en la feria científica) _o el fondo de pantalla del celular de Renato _(de la navidad del año pasado vestida como una adorable elfo para el regalo de su Mamá) _, nop, ella no vio ninguna de esas cosas. Asi que tampoco escucho a Viper ofrecerle a Lal un poster de ella vestida de conejito cuando tenía 7.

_**Omake:**__— Felicidades, ya tienes a todos los elementos. — La felicito Verde en su revisión semanal y pestañeo dos veces ¡¿Como era eso posible?! ¡A Viper solo le interesaba el dinero! ¡Su amiga intento por meses conseguirla sin lograr nada! Dios, estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza horrible.__— Los odio a todos... — Esta vez ni siquiera se modero en llorar internamente tan solo comenzo a llorar ahi importandole poco el flash de la camara de Viper apuntando a ella. ¿Quizas enfado a alguna deidad en una vida anterior? ¿era esta una señal para hacerse monja? _


	13. Love Love Claim!

Pestañeo dos veces viendo al Rubio sentado al otro lado de su mesa, con su Padre a la derecha. definitivamente no esperaba esto cuando abrio la puerta esa mañana. _(Ahora solo podía rogar a que los adultos no despertaran hasta que sus invitados se fueran). _

— Giotto-san... ¿a que debo el placer? — Preguntó Tsu después de servirles cafe a sus invitados.

— Tsu, lamento la intromisión, pero queria arreglar esto lo antes posible. — Hablo el rubio tomando algo de cafe para luego dejar la taza en su lugar viendole seriamente. — Como director de la academia Vongola, te ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas por el incidente que llevo a tu expulsión y también me encantaría ofrecerte tu lugar dentro si aun lo deseas.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto sin entender que sucedía, esto definitivamente no pasaba en el juego...

— el "juicio" que experimentaste no esta dentro del reglamento de la escuela, y además no hay pruebas del supuesto acosó que realizaste, incluso cuando investigue mas en el asunto, las personas que te acusaron, fueron los reales responsables de todo.

— ¡No habia duda de eso! ¡Mi Tsu-chan no Podría hacer tal cosa! — Chillo su Padre y no pudo evitar sonreirle suavemente, asi que todo los detalles que tuvo con ella _(el departamento y el dinero) _eran porque creia en su inocencia... Jhum.

— Todo fue un malentendido, Alaude el encargado en ese momento tan solo quiso terminar con el hacinamiento y te expulso sin mi consentimiento... — Se disculpo el joven cielo y Tsu se tomó un segundo para respirar.

— Entiendo la situación, y no fue su culpa Giotto-san asi que por favor no se disculpe mas. — Pidió suavemente ganandose una pequeña sonrisa del director. — Pero lamentó decir que no tengo intenciones de volver a la academia Vongola, tan solo me gustaría que removiera de mi expediente la parte de expulsada, y la cambiara por transferida. — Nop, no iba a volver a ese nido de locos nunca mas, nop, ya tenia suficiente con los locos que vivian en su casa.

— Comprendo, que no quieras volver, pero no creo que tengas más opciones.

— ¿a que se refiera? Si mi Tsu-chan no quiere volver, no ira.

— No planeo obligarla, pero como sabra todos los usuarios de llamas deben entrar a la academia. — Casi se atraganta con su cafe ante eso... Mierda se la había olvidado lo perceptivo que era el rubio. — Y puedo sentir unas fuertes llamas de cielo emanar de su hija.

— ¡¿que?! ¡¿Tsu-chan?! — Se sorprendió viendo una mueca nerviosa en su rostro.

— Habia sido expulsada... No queria causar mas problemas. — Se justifico, aunque no tenía nada que ver con la verdadera razón. _(Que era simple y pura negación de sus llamas, desgraciadas arruina vidas)_.

— Ahora eso no sera un problema, no te preocupes hare todos los arreglos para que estes lo mas comoda posib—

— Eso no sera necesario porqué no ira a ninguna parte. — ¿Era felicidad lo que sentía al oir la voz de Renato detras de ella? Oh no, era solo resignación de que todo estaba por salirse de control.

— ¡¿Reborn?! — Chillo Giotto claramente asustado ante la presencia de su antiguo tutor de la escuela.

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó Iemeitsu viendo a los amigos de su hija salir de las distintas habitaciones del departamento para terminar rodeando a esta.

— Bueno para nada Giotto, creo que se te olvidó que asi como un cielo puede reclamar a sus elementos estos pueden reclamar a su cielo. — Dijo con sorna el hitman.

— Y con ustedes como nuestros testigos — Añadio Lal y Tsu supo por donde iba la cosa.

— Pidiendo su permiso respetuosamente por supuesto. — Hablo Fon a Iemitsu.

— Todos nosotros hacemos nuestro reclamo sobre Nuestro cielo, Tsu-chan. — Finalizo Renato y Tsu puso una mano sobre su rostro comenzando a llorar lágrimas de emoción segun Iemitsu ¡Su Nana estaria tan emocionada cuando se lo contara! _(No, no eran de emoción, eran de frustración). _

— ¿Saben que? Despiertenme cuando terminen de aclarar todo. — Tomo a Colonnelo y a Skull de las mangas de sus pijamas y se los llevo con ella _(al Rubio por sus llamas y al acrobata porque hacia de buen osito Teddy) _.

Iemitsu tan solo dejo a Giotto y a los elementos de su linda hija arreglar todo lo necesario para hacer el reclamó oficial, mientras el llamaba a su linda esposa para contarle las buenas nuevas, quizas podría conseguirle unos boletos para que viniera a Italia ¡conocería a los elementos de su hija y luego tendrian una segunda luna de miel! con plan en mente llamó a Nana, mientras Giotto temblaba haciendo llamadas para agilizar todo el proceso.


	14. Love Love Movie!

En el mundo de hoy en dia donde se reconocía abiertamente que el sexo vende, las peliculas y series ya no estaban libres de escenas demasiado graficas como para pasar desapercibidas como antes, y ya que Netflix no era de censurar _(Porque de nuevo, el sexo vende, las cosas como son.) _en las series y peliculas que los residentes del departamento Sawada veían cuando estas escenas sucedían Lal o Fon se turnaban para adelantar tales imágenes que podrían avergonzar o colocar incómoda a la joven japonesa. El problema, Renato era quien tenía el control ahora.

Por supuesto pudieron quitarle el control remoto, pero debían admitir que estaban algo curiosos por la reaccion de Tsu_ (Viper ya estaba con camara en mano) _asi que se quedaron en un profundo silencio tan solo opacado por los gemidos que provenían de la televisión, mientras la joven era la única que le tomaba atención a esta.

— Se nota que esta fingiendo. — Fue lo que salió de sus labios, viendo sin mucho interes la pantalla como si no fuera nada nuevo, y los adultos estaban un tanto decepcionados. _(¿Donde estaba el sonrojo, el tartamudeo y nerviosismo que los japoneses mostraban ante estas situaciones?) _

— ¿Como estas tan segura? — Pregunto Viper y Renato pareció establecer una conexión mental con ella porque en seguida añadio algo.

— Yo creo que suena bastante real.

— Por supuesto que lo crees, eres un hombre, los hombres son faciles de engañar ya que sus pequeños egos no les permite creer otra cosa mas que, que son alguna clase de Dios en la cama. — Rodó los ojos, en su vida pasada tuvo que lidiar con mucho idiota, y si, como bailarina podia levantar sus piernas por sobre su cabeza, pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera hacer cada maldita vez.

— ¿Que podria saber una pequeña y linda virgen como tu? — La molestó el italiano y el lugar quedo en silencio nuevamente. Ahora si, en esta vida aun era virgen _(Mas por que la mayoria de las personas a su alrededor eran menores de edad -como ella, pero aun asi se sentía raro-, que por otra cosa) _pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar al Hitman molestarla.

Elevo una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa se esparció por su rostro antes de llevar sus manos a sus piernas, mientras de a poco comenzo a respirar mas lento y pesado bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Mordio su labio inferior con su pecho subiendo y bajando y ¿como logro que sus mejillas se enrojecieran de esa forma?

— Mhmm... P-Por favor..¡ah!. — Parecio estremecerse mientras dejaba escapar jadeos y gemidos pesados. — N-No pares... p-por favor... — Rogó y de alguna forma que no lograron procesar las mentes de los presentes sus ojos se empañaron con deseo y pequeñas lágrimas. — ¡Dios...! — Chillo/gimio con fuerza antes de dar una última bocanada de aire y suspirar limpiando sus ojos.

Por unos segundos se permitió disfrutar de las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros, para luego tomar su bebida sobre la mesa dandole una probada.

— ¿Ves? si una pequeña y linda virgen como yo puede fingir de seguro una actriz mas experimentada también. — Finalizó viendoles con una sonrisa inocente, demasiado inocente como para el espectáculo que acababa de dar. Antes de que terminara su bebida todos dieron distintas excusas y se retiraron de la sala, mientras Tsu no podia evitarse reirse un poo disfrutando de la soledad mientras veia la pelicula, uhm no esperaba que Viper tambien se fuera oh bueno, probablemente el olor del dinero que estaria por llegar a su cuenta luego del video que conseguio le dio duro.

Ahora que lo pensaba realmente extrañaba el sexo... Esperen ¿como se supone que iba a tener sexo ahora? es decir con sus ahora elementos rondando la dudaba que el sexo casual _(o incluso conseguir pareja) _fuera una opción, y aunque ellos eran ciertamente su tipo, si se acostaba con cualquiera de ellos probablemente se matarían los unos a los otro— oh eso estaba empezando a parecer un plan, bueno por ahora disfrutaría la pelicula en tranquila soledad con el sonido del agua corriendo probablemente proviniendo de la ducha de fondo.


	15. Love Love Chaos!

— Skull...ya hablamos de esto, no es el fin del mundo, es solo escuela. — Suspiró al ver a su nube abrazándole de la cintura negandose a soltarla con un puchero en sus labios, y demonios, un hombre adulto con tanto maquillaje y perforaciones no debería lucir tan adorable.

— Pero Ange... Si te vas me van a matar... No quieres que me hagan daño ¿no? — Preguntó con su mejor cara de cachorrito, y Ange casi cede hasta que noto la mirada casi expectante de Reborn... Bastardo.

— Renato, esto es bajo, incluso para ti. — Negó con la cabeza, y abrazo al acrobata dandole un beso en la frente para luego hacer que le soltará.

— Tengo que encontrarle algun uso ¿No? — Respondió con sus labios inclinados en una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Deje el almuerzo listo, solo tienen que calentarlo, pueden usar la fuerza para sacar a Verde de su laboratorio, nada de robar postres, Viper me lo hara saber, y Fon queda a cargo hasta nuevo aviso. — Informo tomando su bolso viendo la mirada algo y arrogante del asiático ante el resto. — Mañana Lal queda a cargo, se turnaran.

— ¿yo también puedo quedar a cargo Kora? — Preguntó Colonnello sentado en el sofa comiendo palomitas.

— Suelta las palomitas, arruinaran tu apetito, y si, eventualmente puedes quedar a cargo, todos pueden hacerlo, bueno, todos excepto Renato. — Las risitas no pasaron desapercibidas pero no le intereso y camino hasta la puerta abriendo esta para luego dudar. — Volveré en un rato... y por favor no destruyan mi casa.

— Tranquila, todo estara igual cuando vuelvas. — Contesto Fon acercandose y acariciando su cabello. — Espero que tengas un buen día en la escuela. — Le deseó con una sonrisa sincera.

— Gracias Fon, hasta pronto. — Se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa pensando que tan caro saldria comprar uno nuevo... Bueno, no importaba, los haría pagar por el, ellos lo rompen, ellos lo pagan.

Por supuesto cuando llegó y se encontro a Fon peleando con Renato, Verde tomando una de sus siestas sorpresa en la mitad del suelo, Lal gritandole a Viper sobre cooperación, y Colonnello inconsciente en el piso con un asustado Skull en una esquina, tan solo espero a que notaran su presencia.

— Podemos... explicarlo. — Dijeron los adultos quietos en sus lugares, y Ange suspiro.

La escuela estuvo bien, fue como la escuela a la que asistió en su primera vida, normal_, demasiado normal._ Con su hermana y otras cosas siempre sucediendo habia olvidado lo horriblemente aburrida que era la escuela, en especial cuando ya sabia el 90% de los contenidos escolares, asi que luego de disfrutar en la mañana unas horas de normalidad, termino casi quedanse dormida por lo mundano que era el sistema escolar. Y por eso en cuanto abrio la puerta encontrándose con el desastre que era su casa y la gente dentro, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar sonreir _(Dios ¿que tanto la habían arruinado como para que estuviera feliz y comoda con su vida siendo un caos? Esto era todo culpa de Reborn, debio envenenar su Espresso cuando tuvo la oportunidad) _.

— ¿Todos comieron? — Fue lo primero que pregunto dejando su bolso a un lado para caminar hasta Colonnello asegurandose de que no estuviera herido de gravedad y luego despertarlo.

— Por supuesto... Estaba delicioso, gracias. — Dijo Fon con precaución esperando alguna amenaza o comentario sarcastico o agresivo por parte de la chica.

— Me alegro de que les gustara. — Hizo su camino hasta Verde dejando una almohada debajo de su cabeza y finalmente llego a Skull quien no dudo en abrazarle. — Gracias por la ayuda. — Le sonrió para luego caminar al sofa y buscar algo que ver en compañia de su nube y un aun algo confundido Rubio.

Los arcobalenos restantes, se quedaron aun algo sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada, al parecer su cielo estaba de buen humor, la escuela no era tan mala despues de todo... Tsu pensó en decirles que su buen humor se debía a ellos, y su comportamiento caótico que lograba mantenerla ocupada y entretenida, pero en cuánto aquel pensamiento llego a su cerebro, lo enterro en lo más profundo de su mente, se iria a la tumba con eso.


	16. Love Love Sister!

Como hija de una bailarina famosa, y despues como bailarina, Ange aprendió a adaptarse, porque si, New York podria ser el lugar en el que nacio, pero su verdadero hogar y el de su Mamá, siempre fue arriba de un escenario, y dado que en todo el mundo existían varios de los cuales escoger, ella terminó siendo una gran nómade de pais en pais, ciudad en ciudad, show a show. Lo que llevaba a desarrollar su capacidad de adaptación.

Una gran cualidad que le ayudo bastante en cuánto se vio en su nuevo mundo, y todas las situaciones que vinieron después _(Si, Tsu podia adaptarse mucho mas rapido que una persona normal, pero eso no significaba que estaba contenta con extraños haciendo su vida un caos)_. Tsu estaba convencida de que esa cualidad también la tenia su Madre _(Nana, por que estaba bien con tener dos mamas -Dado el padre ausente vio a Nana mas como si de alguna forma hubiera sido la pareja de su primera Mamá, no pregunten, tan solo lo hizo- pero necesitaba una forma de diferenciarlas) _dado a que ni siquiera pestañeo en cuanto sus elementos se metieron en una batalla campal a mitad del aeropuerto con los elementos de su hermana _(debió haber sabido que ellos se sumarían, de hecho lo supo, solo negó) _oh y también se tenían que sumar a la ecuación los gritos de guerra que su hermana mayor daba de vez en cuando, atacando a diestra y siniestra _(¿su hermana siempre fue tan violenta? ¿Quizas tomo los malos hábitos de sus guardianes después de armonizar? y lo mas importante ¿luego de armonizar ella viviria a base de espresso y con la palabra Kora pegada a su discurso? porque de ser asi, tomaria el primer vuelo a la Antártida) _.

— Oh que maravilloso, todos parecen llevarse muy bien. — Rayen lo que dijo antes, esto no era adaptación, esto era negación en su estado mas puro, ¿ella también podria heredar eso?

Ahora si se preguntan cómo llegaron a esto bueno... Al parecer Tsu-chan subestimo la fuerza del amor fraternal _(y la locura de su hermana, en serio ¿como no vio lo loca que estaba su hermana? quizas si heredo la gran capacidad para negar las cosas de su Madre despues de todo)._

_Ange suspiro luego de que su Padre le entrego la tarea de recoger a su Madre y hermana del aeropuerto, y ya que se suponía que venían a conocer a sus elementos decidió llevarlos con ella, __(mas que nada porque preferia que rompieran cosas en el aeropuerto que en su casa, no queria que su Madre se preocupara de ver su casa destrozada)._

En_ cuanto el avión aterrizó y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajarse Tsu escuchó un grito bastante conocido resonar por el lugar, y vio a su hermana correr en su dirección prácticamente llorando __(y debia admitir que estaba sorprendida de no tropezar con nadie en su camino), por supuesto extendió sus brazos lista para recibirla pero antes de poder hacerlo sus elementos se colocaron frente a ella de forma protectora. Por un segundo quedo un poco desorientada por el repentino movimiento viendo sus espaldas sin entender bien que sucedía.__Si entendía que con todo lo de armonizar ellos tendían a ser un poo sobre protectores, especialmente con los extraños, pero la persona de la que la protegían, era su propia hermana, un cielo, era mas inofensiva que un pollito recién nacido._

_— ¡Alejense de mi Tsu-chan! — Chillo su hermana intentando hacerlos a un lado sin muchos resultados._

_— ¿Tu Tsu-chan? — Preguntó lentamente Reborn. — Lamento informarte que ella es nuestro cielo._

—_ Y __**nuestra Ange. **__— Añadio Lal y hey eso la sorprendió, su hermana era mas adorable que ella asi que asumió que también sería blanda con ella._

_— ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Mi hermanita es demasiado inocente y linda como para estar mezclada con gente sospechosa! — Declaró y Tsu elevo una ceja ¿desde cuándo era inocente y linda? ¿y su hermana no estaba hablando con demasiada confianza? ¿donde estaban los temblores al hablar y su usual nivel de ternura y dulzura?_

_— Pues esta gente sospechosa vive con ella Kora. — Alardeo Colonnello con orgullo._

_— ¡No! ¡Mi pobre Tsu-chan! ¡Yo te salvare de esta gente horrible! — esta vez vio un destello de naranjo y el muro de personas a su alrededor se disperso y de alguna forma terminó en los brazos siendo cargada estiló princesa por Skull. — ¡Devuelvanla! — Ahora que podia ver a su hermana de frente le pareció algo atemorizante lo enojada que estaba ¿donde habia ido su buena para nada y dulce hermana?_

_— Ella es **nuestra ahora**, lidia con eso. — Wow eso sono demasiado mordaz y rudo como para salir de los labios de Fon, en serio ¿que estaba pasando?_

_— ¡Los quemare hasta las cenizas! — Sus manos brillaron y se lanzó en contra de Fon, por supuesto el artista marcial reaccionó y casi la atina un golpe si no fuera por una tonfa que le hizo retroceder un poco._

_— Te mordere hasta la muerte. — Dijo Hibari y en ese momento Tsu sabía que tendria suerte si quedaba una pared parada en el aeropuerto, bueno, no era su problema, sus elementos era grandes y podian pagar por sus propios destrozos._

_— Kufufu no podemos dejar que hieran a nuestra Jefa. — Apareció Mukuro con tridente en mano._

_— Esa parece una pelea interesante al extremo._

_— Tch, si no hay de otra._

_— Jaja, todos parecen estar divirtiendo se._

Y_ asi fue como la batalla se desató y Tsu fue dejada cómodamente en el suelo junto a su Madre. Bueno cabe mencionar que desde un inicio los arcobalenos tenían planeado tal batalla, porque no estaban dispuestos a pasar la oportunidad de enseñarles una lección a los mocosos que formaron parte de la expulsión de su cielo (Estaban felices por esa parte ya que gracias a eso la pudieron conocer, pero no estaban tan contentos por la parte de tratar mal a su cielo, nadie podia hacer tal cosa y vivir para contarlo)__y asi es como llegamos al principio. _

— ¿Quieres un tour por la ciudad? — Le pregunto Ange a su Madre luego de que el lugara comenzará a colapsar.

— ¡Me encantaria! Deberiamos decirle al resto... Pero parecen tan felices, bueno, ya podran seguirnos luego de que terminen de jugar.

— Seguro. — Asintió, dandoles una última mirada, sabía que sus elementos se estaban conteniendo, asi que no creia que tuviera que preocuparse sacarlos de la carcel _(al menos no por homicidio) _y su hermana y sus elementos... ellos tan solo no eran una amenaza para los adultos. — Vamos. — La Guió a la salida y tan solo comenzó una pequeña conversación con su Madre con el sonido de explosiones, golpes y alaridos de dolor en la distancia.


	17. Love Love Siscon!

_**Aclaraciones: para evitar confundir desde ahora Tsuna es igual a Tsunahime, y Tsu es igual a Tsunange, ademas gracias por todos los reviews Realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo y si tienen alguna duda o pedido no duden en pedirlo, soy una escritoria benevolente (con todos menos mis protagonistas) y me encanta hacer a a mi publico Feliz~ .**_

Cuando Tsuna era pequeña, decir que era torpe era un eufemismo, es decir literalmente hablando tropezaba con el aire, como ese dia cuando sin querer tiro a su hermana de cinco años escalera abajo, cabe decir que ese momento realmente marcó la vida de la pequeña Tsuna, porque ella podia soportar su propia torpeza pero que esta lastimara a su linda hermanita era imperdonable. Por ese motivo puso todo su esfuerzo en mejorar, y lo logró, solo hubo un pequeño _(y muy adorable) _problema, su apática hermanita se volvió un ser de luz, un verdadero angel que le ayudaria siempre que se caía o estaba en problemas. Asi que quizas, probablemente, solo un poco, se haya aprovechado de su supuesta torpeza para ganar la atención y cuidados de su hermanita _( ¿y que si la engañó un poco? su hermana era demasiado linda y adorable cuando le ayudaba, asi que viendolo de cierta forma era su culpa... demanden la, no tenia arrepentimientos)_Asi que Tsuna siguió con su teatro, y hubo un pequeño problema, al ser prácticamente un angel bajado a la tierra _(Asi veía las cosas Tsuna al menos, de nuevo, pueden demandarla si quieren) _su pequeña hermana no podia evitar ser buena con todos a su alrededor _(Algo de lo que Tsu era totalmente inconsciente, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ser mala con otros sin razón, parte de su gran cualidad de adaptación) _y atraer gente a ella. Por lo que Buena-para-nada Tsuna tuvo que nacer, con ayuda de eso pudo mantener a raya a los que quisieron acercarse a su hermanita, porque ella podia ser el sol hecho persona, pero no dejaria pasar a quien molestará o tratara de intimidar a su familia.

Con el tiempo ser Dame-Tsuna _(uso la palabra en japones, porque a la escritora le da flojera escribir el apodo completo en español, demandenme) _no fue suficiente, las personas aún intentaban acercarse a su hermanita y medidas desesperadas debieron tomarse. Y asi fue como el comité disciplinario conoció a su vicepresidenta, porque si, su linda Tsu-chan se gano al presidente de tal comite _(Ya que aunque Tsu sabia lo peligroso que era este, el pequeño carnivoro con sus tonfas y un hibird en su cabello se le hacía sinceramente adorable por lo que no le tenía miedo e incluso le hacia cariño en la cabeza cada que podia) _y aunque no le agradaba del todo su hermana molesta, si tenían una meta en común, evitar el hacinamiento alrededor del conejito _(Esos fueron dias oscuros para los estudiantes de Nami-chuu) _.

Ya con un pequeño ejército personal Tsuna se permitió relajarse un poco, hasta que la carta de aceptación a la academia Vongola de su hermana llego, y no había forma en que dejara a su hermana sola asi que el comité tuvo que mudarse a la academia Vongola, y un nuevo plan maestro surgió, como cielo encontraría a las personas mas fuertes y peligrosas en la academia y los convertiria en sus minioms para proteger a su linda hermanita _(Si, la perra estaba loca). _Todo mientras mantenía su fachada de Dame-Tsuna para seguir disfrutando de la atención. Solo hubo un pequeño problema, subestimo la lindura de su hermana _(No era su culpa, con dos Madres enseñandole a ser buena con otros, simplemente no podía evitar ser amable) _.

Ya estaba considerando seriamente quemar la maldita escuela y esconder a su linda Tsu-chan lejos de la vista de todos bajo siete llaves hasta que el juicio llegó y vio una oportunidad. Pensó en salir a defender a su linda hermanita, pero pensandolo bien, enviarla lejos miéntras ella dominaba la escuela para hacerla un lugar seguro para Tsu-chan no era tan mala idea... Ya cuando estuviera todo listo podria hablar con Giotto-san arreglar el malentendido, disculparse con su hermanita y vivir una feliz vida escolar con su lindo angelito segura de todo mal, sip, eso sonaba como un buen plan.

Lo que no vio venir fue que su Miniom número dos le llamara un par de semanas después diciéndole que vió a un trío de las personas mas peligrosas posibles en la casa de su hermanita... Eso la saco un poco de control, pero tan solo tuvo que apresurar sus planes y avisarle a Giotto-san de lo sucedido, él traeria a su hermanita de vuelta a Japón lejos de las garras de esas personas horribles.

El horror, la desgracia y la deshonra cayeron sobre ella cuando su hermanita no solo no regreso, sino que también _armonizo_ con esa gente horrible, oh su pobre, linda e ingenua Tsu-chan de seguro fue engañada y forzada por esos montruos, ¡Pero no habia que temer! Ella acabaria con ese montón de pestes y rescataria a su adorable Tsu-chan.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó su querida Tsu-chan después de su batalla, y de que ella recorriera gran parte de la ciudad con su Madre.

— ¡Tsu-chan! — Intentó lanzarse a sus brazos llorando pero nuevamente uno de los molestos adultos que acosaban a su hermanita la alejo de ella _(Al parecer las hermanas si compartian uno que otro pensamiento). _

— Renato para, ya tuvieron su diversión. — Le hizo a un lado y se acercó a su hermana dejando que le abrazara.

— Lo siento tanto mi Tsu-chan... no pude protegerte de esta gente horrible, he fallado como hermana y ser humano. — Dramatizo aferrándose a su hermana como si la vida le fuera en ello, sintiendo las suaves manos de la contraria acariciar su cabello y espalda.

— Esta bien, esta bien, ellos no son tan malos... Además Gracias a ellos, pude ver a Madre y a Neesan. — Le sonrió de forma sincera, y debia admitir que les extraño bastante sin darse cuenta.

— ¡Tsu-chan! — Lloró nuevamente abrazándole con fuerza siendo consolada por la menor.

— Asi que ... Ellas no se odian. — Murmuró Skull un tanto confundido.

— ¿Odiarse? Boss realmente ama a Tsu-chan. — Hablo por primera vez Chrome que hasta ahora se mantuvo a un lado, no queriendo formar parte de la batalla.

— Por lo general es alguien mas... centrada pero cuando se trata de su hermana menor... las cosas tienden a salirse de control. — Añadió Hayato, quien aun no creía lo loca que podía volverse su jefa cuando se trataba de su hermanita, usualmente su jefa daba miedo e inspiraba respeto, pero cuando Tsu entraba a la imagen se volvia un cero a la izquierda y no sabía si llorar o reir al respecto.

— ¡Es el amor entre hermanos al extremo! — Chillo Ryohei entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento, dado a lo linda que era su propia hermana y que también debia protegerla de amenazas.

— Kufufu algo muy interesante de ver la verdad. — Añadió divertido el ilusionista que encontraba divertido todo lo que pasaba y por eso se quedaba con Tsuna, con ella pocas veces las cosas eran aburridas.

— Dejenme ver si entiendo esto bien, ¿la hermana de Ange, se vuelve una idiota cada vez que Ange esta cerca?

— ¿Un complejo de hermana?

— Exacto. — Asintieron los jovenes guardianes, oh bien, eso sonaba molesto... Suerte para ellos que la hermana vivía en Japón y tarde o temprano tendría que irse.

_**Aclaraciones: Tsuna barrio el piso con la mayoria de sus guardianes para ganarse su respeto, aunque su lealtad se la gano luego de que vieron lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por su familia, y ademas como Mukuro ilustro, las cosas nunca son aburridas a su lado. Los elementos de Tsuna ven a Tsu como su hermanita menor y por eso tienden a ser ligeramente menos sobreprotectores que Tsuna con ella (Nadie es tan sobreprotector como Tsuna sus niveles son sinceramente ridículos) **_


	18. Love Love Blood!

Tsu tenía un pequeño problema, su Madre lucia algo decaída ¿quizás finalmente estaba teniendo un golpe de realidad? Nah, poco probable, habían mas probabilidades de que Renato dejara de ser un bastardo y decidiera ayudar a lograr la paz mundial en pantalones elásticos de que su Madre notara lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Oh es solo que viendo a todos llevándose tan bien, me hace recordar cuando viviamos juntas... la casa realmente es solitaria últimamente. — Suspiró con algo de nostalgia, y se sintió un poco culpable por dejarla sola... Aunque nunca fue su intención abandonar a su Madre si debió considerar eso.

— ¡Si Tsu-chan vuelve Mama ya no estará sola! — Chilló su hermana pegada a su brazo cual lapa y por unos segundos penso la idea, sola con su Madre en Japón no sonaba tan ma—

— Ni siquiera piensas en eso. — La cortó de sus pensamientos Lal. — Mi trabajo y el de Colonnello esta aqui, si te vas no te podremos seguir. — Oh que maravillosa oportunidad, ¿como no pensó en eso ante—?

— Pero ellos si te podran seguir Kora.— Señalo Colonnello al resto de los arcobalenos e incluso a su hermana y guardianes. — En especial ese, sera el primero en llegar. — Mostro a Renato quien sonrió de forma maliciosa.

— Incluso yo me demoraria en arreglar algunas cosas. — Añadió Fon con una mano en su barbilla.

— Mi trabajo también esta aquí en Italia ... — Murmuró Skull pasando su mano por detras de su cabeza. Seguro podria encontrar otro trabajo y no dudaria en seguir a su cielo, pero aún así, si podia evitarlo le gustaría quedarse.

— Mou mis mas leales clientes estan aquí. — Dijo Viper sin mucho interés.

— Instalar mi laboratio en Japón podria llevar un tiempo. — Finalizó Verde.

— De haber sabido eso antes, se lo habria sugerido a Tsu-chan mucho antes. — Sonrió Renato acercándose a la chica. — Al parecer seremos solos los dos en Japón, no te preocupes me asegurare de no separarme ni un segundo para que no te sientas s—

— ¡Me quedo! ¡Me quedo! — Chillo Tsu abrazandose a su Madre. — Lo siento Madre.

— Oh no te preocupes querida, jamás podría separarte de tus amigos. — Le sonrió de forma maternal acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

— Si tu lo di— se callo cuando vio algo verde ser lanzado en su dirección y antes de poder reaccionar Renato golpeo la cosa verde mientras Fon la tomaba en brazos y Lal junto con Colonnello cubrían a su Madre.

El sonido de una explosión resono y pudo ver el fuego de la explosion ¿eso fue una granada? Pestañeo y movio su mirada en la dirección en que la granada vino encontrándose con un niño vestido con una mameluco de vaca y un afro gigante.

— ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! — Grito en cuanto no solo sus elementos sino que su hermana y sus guardianes reconocieron la amenaza y estuvieron dispuestos a... _eliminarla._

Sus palabras parecieron llegar a ellos ya que enseguida se congelaron y el pequeño cayo en sus rodillas asustado y llorando, intentó liberarse del agarre de Fon pero este era bastante fuerte.

— Sueltame. — Ordenó con sus ojos brillando en un naranjo metálico y enseguida los brazos a su alrededor la dejaron ir, sin dudar caminó hasta el niño.

— ¡Tsu-chan es pel— su hermano se callo al recibir una dura y fria mirada que nunca vio antes.

— T-Tengo... que a-aguantar... — Murmuró entre sollozos el pequeño y una suave y gentil mano cepillando su cabello lo saco de sus lamentos.

— Esta bien. — Le sonrió dejando el duro y frío acero que su mirada tuvo de lado, para ser reemplazado por una suave y calida mirada. Estiró ambos brazos al pequeño y este se quedo mirandola con duda unos segundos. — Vamos, nadie volvera a hacerte daño, lo prometo. — Volvió a sonreirle y esta vez el pequeño no dudo en lanzarse a sus brazos siendo mas que bien recibido por la castaña quien acaricio su espalda y cabello con cariño.

— Ange... Eso niño intentó atacarte a ti y a tu Madre no creo que sea... — Murmuró Lal recibiendo otra fría mirada de su cielo que la hizo callar.

— Pequeño, ¿Puedo saber porque nos atacaste? — Pregunto sentandose en la banca del parque en la que estuvieron antes de que el pequeño les atacará.

— E-El abuelo... D-Dijo que no podria..

volver a casa... hasta que matara a Reborn... — Explicó entre sollozos intentando callarlos pero fallando en el proceso. — In-Incluso despues de que Mamá muriera... y todos fueran malos con el Gram Lambo... N-No tengo otro lugar donde ir... — Terminó de explicar mientras Tsu pasaba un pañuelo por su rostro limpiando este.

— Ya veo. — Abrazó al pequeño y caminó hasta su Madre que hasta hora parecía callada igual que el resto. — Madre este es Lambo-chan, recientemente perdio a su Madre ¿te importaría cuidar de él? — Extendió al pequeño que parecía algo dudoso de todo.

— Esa es una verdadera lástima, pero seguro ¡Me encantaría cuidarlo! — Sonrió estirando sus brazos para tomar al menor quien volteó su vista para verle.

— Ahora tienes otro lugar al que ir ¿no es eso bueno? — Le preguntó acariciando su cabello con una bella sonrisa.

— Puedes decirme Mama si quieres Lambo-chan. — Le hizo saber su Madre y dudo por unos segundos.

— ¿Mama? — Preguntó y al ver la sonrisa brillante de la mujer ya no le quedaron dudas y se lanzo a los brazos de la mujer.

— Esta es la única que vez que lo dire, asi que escuchenme bien. — Dijo Tsu al resto del grupo. — Tienen pase libre con la familia de Lambo, no quiero detalles o nada de información... pero miéntras mas sangriento mejor. — Fue lo unico que dijo antes de volver su atención al pequeño Bovino y su Madre.

Tsu no aprobaba las masacres o las alentaba, pero desde que jugo la ruta del pequeño Lambo, enterandose de su historia, quiso enseñarle a esa familia de mierda una pequeña lección, enviar a un niño de cinco años en una misión suicida ... Eso era algo que no podia perdonar ni un millon de vidas y creía que sus elementos y su hermana tampoco podian perdonar.

Y por el razonamiento de sus elementos sobre el niño, era bastante simple.

Tsu quiere al niño, Tsu se queda con el niño.

Tsu quiere una masacre, Tsu consigue una masacre.

El dia que Tsu quiera el mundo... Bueno... Recemos por que ese dia no Llegue.

_**Aclaraciones: Asi que ... si, los bovinos estan muy jodidos ahora, recen por sus pobres almas. **_


	19. Love Love Zombie!

Decir que los arcobalenos se arrepentían de su pequeña visita a la familia Bovino _(En susodicho visita pudieron haber o no haber, explosiones, miembros volando por los aires, lluvias de sangre, y dientes, quemaduras de quinto grado o veinte mil grado, tortura y el miedo de Dios puesto en todos los miembros de la familia) _era quedarse corto.

Si, sirvió como liberador de estrés, y estuvieron extasiados de cumplir con la orden de su cielito, y si, quizas se pasaron un poco de la raya _(y nadie iba a hablar del tema de nuevo, porque si, incluso la escritora tiene miedo de revivir esa memoria, ni Tokyo Ghoul en sus mejores dias alcanza ese nivel de Gore, Dios necesitare un terapeuta) _pero al final sintieron una tranquilidad digna de elevarse al siguiente plano de existencia, así que ¿Porqué se arrepentian? bueno, su pequeña visita llamo la no querida atención de Vindice_ (en inglés, porque ya he leido mucho en inglés su nombre y se me quedo, lidien con eso) _quienes terminaron dandole una pequeña visita a su cielo, ya que se supone que era ella la que debía dar las explicaciones, siendo claro, su cielo _(valga la redundancia)_ y su jefa, por lo tanto la persona responsable de sus acciones legalmente hablando. _(— ¡Yo no firme para esa mierda! — Chillo la castaña. — Mas les vale comportarse o insertare el temor de Dios en sus malditas almas. — Amenazó y en silencio los elementos decidieron que, molestar a su cielito no era una cosa sabia que hacer, especialmente luego de que las Triadas le facilitaron una lanza prácticamente indestructible como ofrenda ya que no pudieron sacar la sangre de su cañeria de hierro)_Por supuesto la visita no era nada mas que una formalidad ya que al ser la familia Bovino la que ataco primero _(No__ solo poniendo una diana sobre la espalda de Reborn sino que también poner como daño colateral gracias a la mala punteria de Lambo-chan al menos un civil -Madre- ) _Tsu tenía todas las cartas ganadoras, el gran maldito problema que no vieron venir fue el infinito amor y admiración que el cielo parecia tener por _los zombies y Momias_, si Ange era una gran fan de los no muertos y en el momento en que Bermuda hizo acto de aparición la castaña fue en total modo Fangirl, como si fuera puto amor a primera vista, asi que, eso dejo a un montón de gruñones arcobalenos y un Zombie siendo tratado como un rey con una feliz y sonriente Tsu sentada en su regazo adorando cada silaba que salía de los labios de la Momia.

Yep, Los elementos se arrepentían profundamente de ir contra los Bovinos y no enseguida borrar cualquier registro de qué incluso la familia existió.

— No quiero saber, realmente no quiero saber... — Dijo Lal como si el solo sacar esas palabras de su boca le causara un agonizante dolor. — Pero...

— Si... — Respondió en el mismo tono rasposo Verde, con maquina en mano. — Han Armonizado... — Dijo como si alguien hubiera matado a su cachorrito frente a sus ojos y Bailado la macarena sobre el cadaver del pobre animal.

— ¡¿Eso si quiera es posible?! — Dijo Skull alarmado ya que no solo llevaban máximo tres horas de conocerse, sino que no se suponía que las llamas de Noche hicieran eso ¿No eran como alguna clase de mal cáncer?

— 80% posible y subiendo. — Indicó la pantalla donde salia el nivel de armonización alcanzado por la pareja sentada en el sofa.

— ¡Nosotros no tenemos ni un 75% Kora! — querido Skull era el mas alto con un 73% eso solo era injusto, mientras que ellos habían tenido que pelear con uñas y dientes por un puto numero mas, este Zombie de cuarta salido de Nation Z estaba a Punto de alcanzar la total armonía con su cielo.

— Voy a necesitar algo más fuerte que Te. — Murmuró Fon y enseguida una botella de Vodka apareció a la vista junto con algunos vaso, le dio una mirada a Viper que aun a travez de su gorra podia notarse frustrada y molesta como ellos.

— Si llega a 90% voy a dispararle en la frente y buscar cada puto libro sobre exorcismo que exista para mandarlo de vuelta a la otra vida. — Prometió Renato sin su usual sonrisa arrogante demostrando lo serio que era en todo el asunto.

Por su parte Bermuda quien totalmente escucho su conversación tan solo se dejó consentir por el cielo, esos bastardos se lo merecían por causarle tanto estupido papeleo los ultimos años _(No Reborn no era sutil rompiendo reglas a su conveniencia y luego pidiendo de vuelta favores, Fon no siempre controlaba su fuerza y no le hagan empezar con Verde y Viper) _ademas, ser mimado por una linda castaña era lo más parecido que había tenido a vacaciones en un largo, largo tiempo e iba a disfrutar cada minuto de ellas.

Tsu por su parte estaba en la novena nube luego de por fin conocer a un no muerto de verdad, importandole nada el aura asesina que venía de la cocina o el como sus llamas parecian estar ronroneando con las de su contrario y el extrañamente placentero sentimiento que eso lo provocaba, nop demasiado ocupada en adorar cada segundo que pasaba en presencia del Zombie.

_**Aclaraciones: Pensaba que cada cielo tuviera un poder especial que venia con su armonizacion, como Byakuran viendo universos paralelos, Luce viendo el futuro, Giotto y Tsuna con su super intuición asi que ¿que creen que le vendria bien a Tsu-chan? **_


	20. Love Love Ballet!

La primera vez que escucho del Ballet en su nueva vida fue a través de su Madre a quien le dieron un folleto ofreciendo clases para niñas, por supuesto en el momento en que la posibilidad de retomar su amada danza apareció, no dudo en pedirle a su Madre que le inscribiera.

Para su sorpresa aun con su cuerpo tan pequeño y poco entrenado, podía seguir el ritmo de la melodía tal y como recordaba _(¿memoria muscular? ¿eso era siquiera posible en la reencarnación?)_, un prodigio fue como la halago su profesora de baile y en nada estuvo por protagonizar su primer espectaculo.

El último dia de ensayo se quedo sola practicando mientras su Madre llegaba por ella, y realizo toda la rutina de memoria, unos aplausos la sorprendieron y vio una silueta al fondo, una mujer, por unos segundos juro que vio a su _Mamá,_ pero fue su Madre la que le sonrió y felicito en su lugar y eso... eso _la rompió. _

Ahi mismo cayo al suelo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar y gritar como si acabara de perder lo mas preciado en su vida, desesperadas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y sus lamentos eran pesados y desgarradores, Nana por supuesto corrio a consolar a su hija, pero ni eso pudo mitigar el dolor, esa noche Tsu lloro hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y se quedo dormida.

En la mañana Ange se dio cuenta de lo ingenua que fue, creer que podia retomar el Ballet sin que el pasado la atormetara mas de lo que ya hacía, aquello que la conectaba con su Mamá, aquello que amaron casi tanto como se amaron la una a la otra sin sentir la pérdida... Fue una soberana estupidez. Porque sin importar que tan bien se sintiera estar sobre un escenario o escuchar al publico vitorear por su causa, nada eso tenía valor si al final de la noche las personas a las que amaba no estaban ahí para celebrar con ella.

Y no quería, no podía arriesgarse a terminar su presentación y sentir ese vacio que siempre estaba presente en ella en lugar de la emoción y la calidez que antes la acompaño al oir los aplausos del publico, ya había perdido muchas cosas y el Ballet no seria una de ellas, asi que desistió de su carrera como bailarina, y tan solo comenzó a bailar en privado, solo para ella y su _Mamá_, donde no existía peligro de perder aquello que le era importante.

Suspiró mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta alta, prendio la radio que tenia a un lado, y tomo algo de aire mientras dejaba que la melodía comenzara.

Enseguida sus piernas comenzaron a reconocer el compás de la canción, comenzo con algunos giros, marcando por donde iba, y sus brazos le seguían, con suaves y graciles movimientos que gritaban elegancia.

Su rostro se mantuvo calmado,y apenas pareciera que estuviera esforzandose aun cuando ya algunas gotas de sudor se asomaban por su frente, lo unico que vario fue que a diferencia de otras oportunidades, comenzó a cantar la canción que interpretaba, no era una ningún clásico, de hecho ni siquiera era una canción destinada al ballet, pero hubo algo en ella que hizo click en ella la primera vez que la escucho.

— Somebody pass me the water — tarareo sin darse cuenta que sus llamas salieron de su cuerpo — Causé I'm burning — sus ojos brillaron en naranja metalico y en su espalda sus flamas asemejaron alas, grandes y majestuosas alas anaranjadas que ardian con la misma pasion que sus ojos reflejaban.

Sus sentimientos comenzaron a mostrarse en su baile, el dolor de perder absolutamente todo, no solo el mundo que conoció o la gente que amó, sino que perderse a si misma, la culpa por no poder aceptar totalmente a las personas que ahora eran importantes en su vida, y de querer olvidar a aquellos que lo fueron, la frustración de no saber que hacer, que estába bien o mal, y el vacío... El desgarrodor y oscuro vacío que parecia hacer un agujero en su corazón, y a veces no le dejaba respirar. Todas y cada una de esas emociones hicieron catarsis en su alma y fueron quemados por sus llamas.

— Everything I thought I knew about me is upside down — Se tomo un segundo para detenerse y respirar con profundidad. — Everything is changing and I think I love it know — Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y siguio bailando con todo lo que tenía hasta que finalmente el unico sonido que quedo fue su acelerada respiración al terminar.

Los aplausos se dejaron oir y abrio los ojos de golpe, no había notado que no estaba sola, se suponía que lo estaba... Pestañeo un par de veces y vio a los molestos arcobalenos con lagrimas _(Bueno la mayoria, aunque claro Reborn no era del tipo que mostraba debilidad en público) _en sus ojos aplaudiendo y gritando con todo lo que tenían.

— Eso... Eso fue... ¡hermoso! ¡tu eres hermosa! ¿te viste a ti misma? por supuesto que no... pero... wow — La felicito Skull importandole poco el pequeño hecho de que probablemente no debería estar ahí o que totalmente invadieron la privacidad de su cielo.

— Yo... estamos de acuerdo... eso fue hermoso Ange. — Dijo Fon un poco más compuesto.

— ¡Deberias ser profesional Kora! — La alentó Colonnello, no sabía mucho de Ballet, pero en definitiva eso era lo mejor que vio en mucho tiempo sino en su puñetera vida.

— Me encantaría verlo de nuevo... — Murmuró Lal que aun no lograba procesar todo, pero acordaba con el resto... Eso fue hermoso.

— Esto no servira de mercancía... — Susurró Viper guardando su cámara, no se sentia correcto vender algo que parecia tan personal, sin importar la cantidad... Demonios, esto tiene que haberle afectado mas de lo que creyo.

— La sincronización de los pasos con la música fue perfecta... — La felicito Verde sin saber que decir, intentando dar el mejor cumplido que le vino a la mente.

— Puedo arrestarlos para que puedas seguir bailando tranquila... — Ofreció Bermuda algo dudoso en su voz.

— Fue maravilloso Ange... lo que se esperaría de mi cielo. — Dijo Reborn ocultando parte de su rostro con su Fedora.

Una suave y dulce risa los saco a todos de sus pensamientos y levantaron la mirada viendo a su cielo reirse como si le hubieran contado el chiste del siglo, estuvieron preguntar que era tan gracioso hasta que vieron lo que corria por sus mejillas, lágrimas.

— Lo siento ... Es solo... Dios... — Murmuró sin poder dejar de reir con la sonrisa mas brillante que jamas hubieran visto en sus vidas, la clase de sonrisa que podia iluminar una ciudad entera y hacer salir el sol en plena tormenta. — Son increible. — Dijo una vez dejo de reír caminando hasta la orilla del escenario donde se dejo caer en los brazos de Skull quien la atrapo sin dudar. — Vamos a casa. — Nadie necesitó oir mas y con la ayuda de Bermuda se fueron a casa.

Aquella noche mientras comia helado en el sillon de su casa viendo una película vieja con sus elementos, no pudo evitar recriminarse por lo tonta que fue, su vida jamás sería como fue antes... Pero eso no era algo necesariamente malo, a veces los cambios no eran malos, y aunque la calidez que ellos le ofrecían no era la misma que su Mamá le entregaba, si era una a la que podria acostumbrarse. _No que alguna vez fuera a decirselos claro..._

_**Aclaraciones; Bueno simplemente no pude resistir, la canción es Mama de Clean Bandit, y juro que emite en cada palabra los sentimientos de Tsu, por lo que no pudo no inspirarme a escribir esto, espero que les guste, y si, tendremos una Tsu bailarina desde ahora~ y si se lo preguntan Reborn fue el primero en seguirla y el resto le siguió por curiosidad.**_

_**Sobre**__** el poder de Ange, bueno aun no pienso del todo en ello, y las alas no cuentan ya que Tsuna también vuela, usando sus puños pero lo hace... **_

_**la primera letra de la cancion que puse fue: Alguien paseme el agua, porque estoy ardiendo**_

_**Y la segunda: ****Todo lo que sabia sobre mi esta al reves, todo esta cambiando, y creo que ahora lo amo. **_


	21. Love Love Rabbit!

Tsu definitivamente había olvidado que el Ballet no solo era bailar, sino que tambien era un entrenamiento digno de un gladiador espartano, y aunque su memoria muscular ayudaba, eso no quitaba lo resentido que estaba su cuerpo luego de una semana de duras practicas, _(Estaba segura de que su profesora de Ballet era algun pariente de Reborn, porque ese nivel de sadismo y perfeccionismo no era humano) _ para ser honestos su cuerpo se rindio el martes, y llego hasta el domingo a base de pura fuerza de voluntad, por lo que ahora lo unico que estaba en su mente era dormir todo el santo dia y quizas, comer algo en algun punto _(si es que lograba salir de la cama) _para luego seguir durmiendo.

Lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que sus _queridos_ elementos decidieran tener una estruendosa batalla campal en su sala, por Dios sabra que. El punto es que estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera murmurar una amenaza que no sonara como un animal muriendo. Asi que mientras maldecia a los adultos en todos los idiomas y formas que conocía mientras se enterraba cada vez mas profundo dentro de las sabanas, algo apareció.

Quizas fue por la serie de animales que estaban viendo esa semana, y por lo genial que Tsu penso que sería tener un animal que hiciera tu trabajo su— que fuera su compañero, quizás fue por la cantidad de tiempo que estaba pasando con Viper y las preguntas sobre sus ilusiones, o Quizas fue a causa del experimento de Verde que le dejo hacerle como regalo de cumpleaños. Jamás sabremos a ciencia cierta, pero cuando un León hecho enteramente de llamas de cielo, apareció en medio de la sala y rugió de forma espectacular logrando que Skull saltara a los brazos de Fon y Colonnello a los de Lal, nadie se tomo el tiempo de cuestinarse lo, tan sólo huye— tuvieron una pequeña retirada estratégica por sus vidas.

Horas mas tarde cuando un caballero en una armadura de metal, hecho de llamas le fue a dejar algo de comida a la habitación, Tsu no hizo preguntas, tan solo comió el pedazo de pizza que le fue entregada, porque esta era su vida ahora, y si quería mantener parte de su sanidad mental con ella debía dejar de hacer preguntas.

— Te llamaré Lancelot. — Dijo tomando algo de jugó ¿y eso era un leon de llamas durmiendo a los pies de su cama? Nop, no iba a preguntar, nop, no necesitaba saber, al menos no por ahora.

— ¿Crees que ya podamos volver? — Pregunto Skull sentado inquieto en el sofá de Verde, porque si, si no lo olvidan Verde era el vecino de Tsu.

— No estoy seguro... — Murmuró Renato para luego ver a Bermuda. — Deberiamos enviar a alguien a ver.

— No se tu, pero yo no me pienso arriesgar a ser la cena de un león. — Nego Lal.

— No sabia que los cielos podían hacer eso... — Murmuró Fon viendo a Verde escribir como loco, sacando cien teorias por minuto de como eso era posible.

— Unete al club. — Dijo Viper refunfuñando, las ilusiones eran su cosa, el problema, no estaba segura de que ese leon fuera una y no saber no le agradaba.

— Bueno hora de probar suerte. — Sonrio Renato quien empujo a Colonnello y antes de que este pudiera procesar lo que pasaba un portal se abrió.

— ¡Kora! — Grito al verse sentado en el piso del suelo de la sala esperando ser comido, pero aliviado al ver que el león ya no estaba, y en su lugar estaba un — Oh que lindo conejito — Sonrio intentado acercarse pero un escalofrío le recorrio al ver la mirada que le dio el conejo.

— ¿dijo conejo? — Pregunto Skull para luego escuchar un montón de gritos y ver a un herido y sangrante rubio pasar por el portal.

— ¡Cierralo! ¡cierralo! — Chillo con la respiración acelerada y Bermuda hizo lo pedido. — ¡Eso es todo! ¡Desde ahora vamos a restringir que ve en la televisión! ¡No mas programas violentos Kora! — Dios...ya no podria ver a los conejos de la misma forma ahora. Ver películas viejas sobre busquedas sobre santos griales estaba definitivamente vetado por siempre.

_**aclaraciones: El poder de Tsu es crear "guardianes" con sus Llamas por si no lo notaron, la serie mencionada es Zoo, la pelicula del conejo, es la busqueda del santo grial, una muuuuuy vieja y mala... Pero con un conejo badass, ambas estan en Netflix, Ahora negocios.**__**¿Con quien quiere que Tsu este primero? (Porque como dice esto es un arco27 y todos tendran su oportunidad eventualmente) Ya tengo casi todo pensado solo me falta el afortunado, pueden votar por su Arcobaleno favorito y dependiendo de cuantos votos tengan cada uno, iran teniendo sus oportunidades en los capitulos venideros, Bye Bye.**_


	22. Love Love Death!

Renato estaba disfrutando de una de sus tazas de espresso favorito cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, no tuvo que ser un genio para deducir que era Ange quien llego de sus prácticas de Ballet dado que hoy todos los demas estaban ocupados.

— ¿Quieres una ta— estaba por ofrecerle una taza de café cuando algo en su cielo captó su atención, algo sobre su ropa y parte de su rostro, algo que en su vida y linea de trabajo estaba acostumbrado a ver... _**sangre. **_ Le tomo un segundo recomponerse, un millón de escenarios de como la chica termino asi pasando por su mente por segundo, hasta que luego de notar por la forma en que se movía y respiraba, que la sangre _no era suya. _

Por más alivio que eso pudiera provocarle, eso no quitaba la preocupación de su pecho, si, la mayoria _(si no es que todos) _de los que vivían en el apartamento, tenían trabajos bastantes sangrientos y moralmente reprochables, pero eso no significaba que querían que su cielo formara parte de eso, no, ella era un cielo puro que no necesitaba conocer de ese mundo, pero aún así, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerla fuera, por dejarla tener la vida mas normal que pudiera llegar a tener con ellos en ella, alguien...

_**Alguien habia ensuciado a su cielo. **_

Y Lo sabía por la forma en que la chica seguia parada en la entrada insegura de que hacer, con la mirada algo perdida en la habitación procesando todo, con sus manos temblando ligeramente. Su cielo no solo estuvo en una pelea, no, ella presenció la muerte con sus propios ojos, y lo mas probable es que con sus propias manos haya tomado la vida.

_**Alguien llevo a su cielo al límite y lo ensució.**_Antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer la morena finalmente pareció entender donde estaba y _con _quien estaba. Por unos segundos el miedo paso por sus ojos, pero luego algo más se dejó reflejar en esos ahora anaranjados orbes, _Necesidad. _

Reborn no estaba seguro de porqué, pero tampoco llegó a preguntar cuando sintio las manos de la chica sujetar su traje empujándolo en el sillón hacia abajo, para luego sentir parte de su peso sobre él y luego, _esos labios... _Esos suaves y dulces labios sobre los suyos que se aferraron a los suyos con desesperación, su estupor tan solo duro un segundo antes de que sus manos fueran directo a la cintura de la más joven y sus labios tomaran el control de aquel beso.

Tsu rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus piernas en su cintura cuando Renato se levantó, sujetandola con fuerza mientras sus labios recorrían cada parte de su cuello, sin duda con la intención de dejar mas de una visible marca en ella. Ella tan solo respondió con suaves jadeos sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo ascender.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en su habitación, acostados en la cama prácticamente arrancando la ropa del otro, ahora Renato era de los que se tomaban su tiempo, y hacía que su amante disfrutara hasta el último segundo, pero ahora el ritmo no era el suyo, no, aunque le doloria en su orgullo, el solo era un medio para un fin, y ese era simple, que su _cielo se sintiera viva. _

Viviendo la vida que tenía, presenció en mas de una oportunidad las reacciones de las personas ante la muerte, y todos tendían a actuar parecido, y muchos luego de su primer encuentro con la muerte querían reafirmar sus propias pequeñas existencias por cualquier medio posible, sexo, siendo una de ellos y la actual forma que su cielo mas probablemente eligio para lidiar con su reciente encuentro con su propia mortalidad.

Un pequeño gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose con la morena tapando su boca para evitar dejar cualquier sonido escapar, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos aun con aquel hermoso naranja metálico oh vaya vista que hacía... espera... naranja metálico.

Reborn pestañeo varías veces dándose cuenta de las llamas que su cielo llevaba liberando hace un rato, no era extraño que no las hubiera notado dado al calor del momento y al propio efecto de estas de _embriagar_a la persona mas cercana, si ahora mismo dejaba sus llamas salir definitivamente terminarian armonizando... Pero aprovecharse del fragil estado de la chica... Eso era bajo, incluso para sus estandares.

— Puedes hacerlo. — La suave voz de Tsu lo saco de sus pensamientos nuevamente y por un momento no entendió a que se refería, hasta que otra ola de llamas se dejo notar, haciendo clara su intensión. — Esta bien... Yo... confío en ti. — Dijo como si le doliera admitir aquello en voz alta mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Oh una lastima que no pueda grabar lo... — Murmuró con algo de burla ganandose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

— No hagas que me arrepienta — Dijo sintiendo una mano sobre su mejilla y se permitió ser consentida por ella.

— Nunca. — Contestó con seriedad en sus ojos que Tsu estaba segura nunca habia visto antes en ellos.

Antes de que Ange pudiera decir otra cosa una ola de llamas de sol le robo el aire encontrandose con las suyas y prácticamente bailando de gusto por el encuentro, y despues era ella quien estaba sobre el hitman.

Sus labios no dejando los otros como si los contrarios fueran una probada de agua fresa y estuvieran _sedientos. _Las lenguas no demoraron en aparecer saboreando la boca ajena, jugando y enredandose en una guerra que desde el principio Reborn estaba destinado a ganar. Sus bocas no se separaban mas que lo necesario para respirar o dejar escapar uno que otro jadeo.

— _¡G-God! _— Chilló Tsu aferrando sus manos principalmente sus uñas a la piel del sol, arañando su espalda a lo que él respondió con un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

— Eso no sonó fingido.— se burló volviendo a atacar con sus dedos el lugar que logro hacerla temblar.

— quizás... — Respondió con una sonrisa de lado que logró que el azabache enarcara una ceja.

— Bueno si eso no es suficiente, tan solo debere poner todo mi esfuerzo en ello. — La sonrisa en sus labios no le gustó para nada al cielo, y repentinamente algo _mucho mas _grande que unos dedos se hizo paso en su interior haciendola pegar un grito alto.

— S-Sadico...ah...¡hijo! de perra... — Logró decir con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, si, la habia preparado, y su armonización en proceso ayudaba un poco, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esta cuerpo era virgen ¡y eso le dolio como el infierno!

— Creo... que ese fue real. — Se burló con diversión volviendo a embestirla antes de que pudiera quejarse, lamiendo y besando sus lágrimas como muestra de cariño que fue bien recibido notando como la morena pareció relajarse haciendo el moverse más fácil para él.

Tsu no demoró mucho en convertirse en un desastre de jadeos y gemidos, el sexo en su mundo habia sido bueno, espectacular en algunos casos, pero esto... esto era algo totalmente diferente, conectarse con una persona mas alla de solamente lo físico, sentirse como uno en mas de una manera, tomar todo del sol y darlo todo en retornó era... _era sublime. _

Ahora podia entender al Hitman en formas en que ni siquiera sabia que podia hacerlo, como detras de esa sonrisa arrogante cargaba con un peso mas grande, la constante presión, y expectativas, la _soledad, _que su título le otorgaba, la paranoia de que todos estaban detras de su cabeza, bueno, era abrumador pero aun así eran parte de lo que lo trajo a ella y lo agradecía profundamente.

Por su parte Reborn finalmente decidió que sus sentimientos por Ange no eran solo a causa de sus llamas, no, nunca fue eso. Fue la fragilidad que la chica escondía detras de una sonrisa amable, debajo de palabras sarcásticas, de amenazas, lo que le llevo a querer cuidarla, porque Tsu estaba rota, algo en su interior ardía con olor a perdida, algo que creía que nunca podria recuperar y le heria constantemente, pero aún así, se las arreglaba no solo para salir adelante sino para seguir sacando adelante a las personas a su alrededor, aun cuando sus propias piernas ya se habían rendido hace mucho, era frágil, pero aún asi mas fuerte que nadie que hubiera llegado a conocer, y eso era lo que quería, alguien a quien pudiera cuidar pero también que tuviera lo necesario para llevarlo al limite y retarlo cuando fuera necesario, parandose no detras de él, sino a su lado.

Y así entendiendo y mezclandose como uno, ambos llegaron al limite de lo que sus cuerpos podian ofrecer, finalmente _armonizando.__— —_— Asi que... ¿que pasó? — Preguntó Reborn con Tsu acostada sobre su pecho prácticamente acurrucada a su alrededor.

— ¿Recién preguntas ahora? — Interrogo y el hitman tan solo se bajo de hombros. — Eres increible.

— Gracias

— No era un cumplido. — Murmuró evitando rodar los ojos, demasiado cansada como para hacer eso. — Los últimos días un compañero me estuvo invitando a salir, a lo que decline obviamente, pero no aceptaba un no por respuesta, y hoy... — se tomó una pausa para suspirar sintiendo la mano del sol sobre la suya dando confort. — No acepto un no por respuesta... Trajo recuerdos que pense olvidados y antes de que pudiera procesar que pasaba Lancelot y Leonidas fueron por él... — Termino de explicar pensando en que quizás debió intentar quedarse a ocultar el cuerpo... Pero no tuvo las ganas o los deseos de quedarse o seguir viendo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. _(Lo que no fue un problema ya que Leónidas no dejo ni un pedazo identificable y Lancelot ordenó parte del desastre ¿quien lo diría? sus Paladines hacian bastante buen duo asesino) _

— Hmmm Aun no puedo creer que le hayas puesto Leonidas al León. — Negó con la cabeza y esta vez Tsu se paro de su lugar sentadose en la cama.

— Acabo de confesarte de que mate a alguien ¿y eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?

— Técnicamente hablando tus paladines lo hicieron, lo que es bastante decepcionante la verdad. — El cielo le vio con la boca abierta por unos instantes para luego cerrarla y negar.

— ¿sabes que? Voy a tomar un baño, y tu puedes irte directo al infierno. — El pequeño cojeo al caminar no paso desapercibido a los ojos del Hitman quien solo pudo mirar orgulloso su trabajo, viendo las varias marcas en la piel de la mas joven.

— Eso no es algo muy lindo que decirle a tu nuevo sol, especialmente luego de armonizar, todavía estoy muy sensible. — Dijo como si realmente le hubiera herido con una mano sobre su pecho.

— Tu... — Murmuró como si no pudiera creer que estuviera viendo, y tan solo golpeo su cabeza con su mano. — ¿hay alguna forma de romper el lazo?

— Nop, juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe. — Sonrio de forma amplia con un brillo de diversion en sus ojos.

— ¿Voy a arrepentir me de esto por el resto de mi vida no?

— Probablemente. — Fue honesto y Ange no pudo evitar pensar en que probablemente debió dejar que Bermuda lo llevara a Vindice cuando se lo ofreció. Se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta del baño decidida a dejar que el agua se llevara sus problemas al menos por un rato. — ¿Quieres compañía? — Preguntó obviamente sabiendo el doble significado de su pedido.

— ... — Bueno, ya habían armonizado y el peor escenario posible ya sucedió con eso... asi que. — Claro. — ¿Que? Realmente había extrañado el sexo y aunque jamás lo fuera a decir en voz alta, Renato si era un maldito Dios en la cama y sabía lo que hacia, bastardo.

_**Aclaraciones:**__**Reborn gano obviamente, y luego vendra Fon, y respecto a Lal no se porque pero se me vino a la mente un trio con Colonnello, (y si, soy fan del Yuri también) asi que pueden esperarlo en cualquier momento.**__**sobre el recuerdo, bueno no lo he mencionado hasta ahora pero Tsu fue asesinada por un fan obsesionado con ella, por eso en cuanto su compañero se mostró hostil, sus paladines (guardianes hechos con flamas) reaccionaron tan violentamente gatillados por el propio miedo de su ama.**__**También Tsu no necesitaba sentirse viva porque recientemente vio a alguien morir, sino por sus propias memorias de ella siendo asesinada y desangrándose, quizas en otro capítulo lo explique mas a fondo.**__**por cierto sus reviews se traducen para mi en motivación y en actualizaciones más rápidas.**_


	23. Love Love Luck!

Realmente debió venir esto, es decir con su suerte era extraño que todo le estuviera saliendo remotamente bien esa semana, pero de nuevo, quizas negar lo que sucedía a su alrededor en favor de otorgarle el beneficio de la duda ya era algo normal... Después de todo Fon se ganó eso, o al menos eso le hizo pensar.

Todo comenzó en la mañana del martes, cuando todos llegaron al departamento y obviamente se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, por suerte el hecho de que alguien la ataco y de que ese mismo alguien pago el precio, logro mitigar su ira por dejar que Reborn armonizara primero, y luego se desató el infierno.

Ahora que había armonizado con uno, los demas no paraban de hostigarla para ser el siguiente _(incluso Viper se sumo a la causa intentando ofrecerle dinero ¿era normal sentirse como una... mujer de vida alegre por eso?) _sin mencionar que gracias a los efectos de su recién formado lazo, el sol estaba mas posesivo y acosador que de costumbre _(realmente debio dejar que Bermuda lo arrestara, al final no era como si no lo mereciera) _así que, su vida era un caos mucho más ruidoso que lo habitual, y se aferró al unico que pareció mantener su sanidad, Fon, su siempre calmado y atento Fon, pero como dice el dicho, luego de la calma viene la tormenta... Y vaya que llegó.

De alguna forma el hombre de ascendencia China se las arreglo para calmar al resto y que su semana fuera medianamente tolerable _(el que le aconsejara sobornarlos con comida fue una gran idea ¿quien diria que una galleta podia mas que un maletin lleno de dinero? ¡Gracias Madre por las recetas!) _hasta que llegó el viernes y Fon fue a buscarla de sus prácticas de Ballet _(Despues de lo sucedido se turnaban para ir por ella y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta Tsu realmente lo apreciaba) _y le ofreciera llevarla a comer fuera, para que se pudiera relajar un poco, realmente debió notar la extraña sonrisa que tenia en ese momento, o el como el restaurante tenia cuartos privados, sip, todas eran señales alarmantes, pero las dejo pasar porque le dio _el beneficio de la duda. _Asi que seriamente no se podia quejar por terminar acostada contra el sillon con un sonriente Fon encima, nuevamente peco de ingenua.

— ¿Fon? — Pregunto suavemente viendo la sonrisa suave del mayor.

— ¿Si? — Contestó sin menguar en sus facciones firme en su sonrisa.

— ¿me podrias dejar ir?

— Lamento decir que no puedo, no por ahora. — Se disculpó y la chica asintió.

— Si... Eso fue lo que creí. — Suspiró derrotada. — Al menos... puedo saber ¿porqué?

— ¿Porqué? — Repitió curioso y se sorprendió al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

— Porque yo... yo no he hecho nada en especial para que ustedes me quieran de esta forma, para que quieran estar unidos a mi el resto de sus vidas... — Suspiró pareciendo algo frustada. — No he hecho nada...de hecho creo que he sido mala con ustedes varias veces, incluso los eche de mi casa en mas de una ocasión... Asi que, quiero saber porque ¿que hay en mi que encuentran tan... "especial"? ¿o solo son mis llamas? — La tormenta pareció pensarlo un poco de forma sincera para luego soltarla y dejar que se sentara acariciando su mejilla.

— No puedo hablar por el resto, asi que solo dire como son las cosas para mi, aunque estoy seguro que para ellos las cosas no son tan diferentes. — Explicó alejando su mano. — La primera vez que nos vimos debo admitir que estaba encandilado por las hermosas llamas que tenías y me mantuve a tu lado por que no quería que alguien manchara tan hermosas llamas.— Reconoció para luego apretar sus puños. — Pero luego... Tu... — Suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras. — Tu me sonreiste... — Dijo acercando su mano a su rostro para volver a acariciar su mejilla— cada vez que tenía un trabajo que no era del todo agradable, no podia evitar pensar en tu sonrisa, en como curarias mis manos con suavidad, y cariño, en como me invitarias a ver alguna pelicula antigua mientras tomabamos una taza de te que compraste solo para mí, y... — se tomó una pequeña pausa para luego darle una verdadera sonrisa, no una educada como la que siempre usaba, no, una sonrisa real, de las que pocas veces mostraba. — y eso me hacía sonreír y ver una luz entre tanta oscuridad.

— Eso... — Murmuró apretando sus labios un poco. — Eso era lo único que podía hacer... — Susurró sintiendo como levantaba su rostro para verle con ojos llenos de cariño.

— Y eso era todo lo que siempre quise. — Admitió dejando sus llamas libres. — Alguien que no me tema por mi trabajo o lo que soy capaz de hacer... — Casi suspiro de alivio al sentir como Ange dejaba sus llamas salir encontrandose rápidamente con las suyas.

— Alguien que vea lo malo y aún así te quiera. — Completó sintiendo su corazón estrujarse ante su inocente deseó juntando sus frentes dejando que sus llamas hicieran el trabajó.

— Gracias... — Susurró disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba tanto de sus llamas como de sus cuerpos.

— tonto... no se supone que digas eso... — Negó suavemente tomando su rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios, que la tormenta no demoró en responder con la misma suavidad y cariño disfrutando hasta el último segundo.

Después de que el beso terminara tan solo se quedaron juntos con una linda sonrisa en el rostro miéntras finalmente observaban el menu decidiendo que iban a comer, porque no necesitaban apresurar las cosas, ademas Fon era todo un caballero _( y tenia sus propias fantasias que realizar, sip, Renato no era el unico, todos tenían al menos cuatro diferentes incluyendo a Tsu) _y no queria que su primera vez con su cielo fuera en algun restaurante, además ahora podia restregar le en la cara a Bermuda su armonización _(si, todos aun le guardaban algo de resentimiento por robar la atención del cielo) _.

— Por cierto ¿como lograste hacer que los demas se tranquilizaran? — Preguntó curiosa sentada en sus piernas mientras tomaba algo de te para bajar la comida.

— Oh llegamos a un acuerdo, al final todos sacamos números de un sombrero, yo saqué el número uno. — Explicó con una sonrisa calmada viendo a la chica prácticamente ahogarse con el té.

— ¡¿Que?! — Chilló tragando duro.

— Todos tomamos números, te aconsejo estar mas alerta, y oh por supuesto no puedo decirte quien sigue. — Le hizo saber y Ange solo pudo responder con algo de lo que no estaba del todo orgullosa.

— Santa mierda... — Murmuró ¿Era muy tarde para pedirle a Bermuda que en lugar de encerrar a Reborn la encerrara a ella?

_**Aclaraciones: Realmente no se me ocurrió ningún Lemon bueno con Fon... Lo siento, se los debo, pero si se me ocurrió con Lal asi que esperenlo dulzuras amantes del Yuri (y quizas el hetero~ ) **_


	24. Love Love Interlude!

A veces Tsu se preguntaría porque de todos los video juegos que jugo en su vida termino en ese, es decir jugó muchos, desde accion, aventura, hasta los otome de su amiga, asi que el porque de terminar en ese juego e especial, probablemente nunca lo terminaria de entender mientras se preguntaria como seria haber terminado en otro juego... Suerte para nosotros _(y mala suerte seguramente para Tsu) _si podemos saber que hubiera pasado...

Tsu miro al conejo afuera en su jardín, el conejo le miro de vuelta, se miraron por unos buenos instantes hasta que cerro las cortinas, no era su problema, el conejo se debía llevar a su hermana mayor, y ella como personaje secundario _(cuyo unico rol era ser parte de la historia melancolica de la protagonista) _no tenía nada que ver con eso, aunque si extrañaria a su hermana mayor... Bueno, por lo menos, Nana, se quedaría con ella _( Oh su hermana mayor, mayor si que sabía cocinar, definitivamente su estomago no soportaria el golpe de perder su comida, asi que entre ella y Tsuna, bueno estaba feliz de que ella fuera la del medio, nada personal, solo negocios) _y también estaba su Padre, así que le deseaba buena suerte a su hermana, y se encargaría de cuidar su habitación _(que era ligeramente mas grande que la suya y con una mejor vista, ¿seria muy poco educado comenzar a pedir su habitación en la cena? )_.

Al menos asi es como debieron ser las cosas, pero de nuevo la suerte de Tsu no era la mejor del mundo, y al parecer el mundo _( o todos los mundos) _la tenían en su contra. El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose detras de ella la hizo girar sorprendida.

— Chaos. — Saludo el adulto con orejas de conejo y una pistola en mano, esto definitivamente no era parte de la historia ¿que acaso ella era la unica que sabia como iba la cosa?

* * *

Después de ser secuestrada por el conejo, suspiro recordando que la unica forma de volver era que el Estupido frasco se llenara, y este solo se llenaría conociendo a los personajes, por lo que decidida a que el juego siguiera su curso normal, comenzó con su ruta evitando pensar en el molestó conejo que la seguía _(Jamás sería capaz de ver a los conejos de la misma forma de nuevo...) .__— x—_Recordaba al relojero como alguien que se desvelaba en sus reparaciónes muy diligente en su trabajo, y poco sociable, y eso, era lo unico que coincidía con el personaje, porque estaba segura de que este no hacía extraños experimentos con los relojes, y definitivamente su cabello no era Verde. _(¿En serio gente? se suponia que en este mundo todos incluso sabían de sus papeles designados ¿porque nadie actuaba como se suponía? )_— ¿Se supone que eso haga eso? — Preguntó señalando un reloj atado a ... ¿Era eso dinamita? cuyas manecillas corrian sin control.

— Hmm... ¿No? — Respondió alejandose un poco tomando algunos relojes con él, para luego correr a la puerta, lo que sus compañeros tomaron como señal de partir.

— ¿Que intentabas hacer de todas formas? — Quiso saber la adolescente viendo la torre del reloj quemandose, bueno, se suponía que todo volvería a su estado normal cuando el tiempo cambiara ... Pero aún así ...

— Un personaje con una personalidad mas explosiva. — Contestó arreglando sus lentes viendo a otra dirección.

— Lograste la parte de explosiva, eso seguro. — Señaló Reborn silvando ante las llamas frente a ellos.

— Tan... Tan solo voy a seguir. — Suspiró negando con la cabeza camino a la mansión del sombrero siendo seguida por el relojero y el conejo, que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Recordaba que los personajes tenían disputas por territorio y solian pelear entre ellos, ¿Pero era normal que incluso el sombrerero atacara a su propia gente y el relojero se sumará?

— ¡Ya dije que lo siento! — Chillo la liebre de Marzo, Elliot, o Skull en este caso _(¿Es que ni siquiera en los nombres podian coincidir?) _— ¡Tan solo seguía mi linea! ¡Ella es la forastera! ¡Ni siquiera queria hacerlo! — Oh asi que a alguien si seguía su personaje.

— Querer dispararle a una señorita por probar tu arma, que vergonzoso. — Le dio una patada Bermuda, siendo el sombrerero.

— Y yo que pensé que las ratas de la mafia tenían alguna clase de orgullo. — Añadió Reborn pateando de vuelta a la liebre.

— Deberías enseñarles mejor a tus subordinados. — Negó Verde pateando también _(¿y no se supone que el era neutral?) _

— Ya basta, estoy segura de que ya entendió el punto. — Los alejó suspirando, al final era el unico haciendo su trabajo como se debia al parecer asi que no podia culparlo. — ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto usando su pañuelo para limpiar algunas heridas en su cabeza.

— S-Si... Gracias... y lo siento. — Se disculpó algo apenado, aunque no tuvo intenciones de herirla probablemente la asustó _(Cosa que no hizo, ya que Tsu estaba mas asustada del conejo a su lado que de la liebre con el arma) _

— No hay de que y estoy bien. — Le sonrió suavemente ayudándole a colocarse de pié.

— Tsk. — Chasquearon la lengua el resto de los presentes, ante la sonrisa que el lacayo se ganó, y ellos no, quizas no le pegaron lo suficientemente fuerte ...

* * *

— ¡Que le corten la cabeza! — Grito la reina roja y el caballero de corazón fue a aprender al infractor de inmediato.

— ¡Esta vez no te saltas Kora! — Chilló Colonnello/Ace corriendo tras de un elusivo Reborn, esperen ¿No se supone que era el primer ministro? ¿Porque la reina querría muerto al primer ministro? ¿algun golpe de estado? Tsu solo estaba segura de una cosa.

— ¡Mí reina! — Se postró ante la Reina Vivaldi/Lal en señal de adoración, porque cualquier monarca que ordenará la muerte de tal despreciable conejo definitivamente tenía el respetó de la castaña y era una que seguiría el resto de su vida.

* * *

— Este parque es casi tan caro como Disneyland... — Murmuró Tsu mirando su pobre billetera, luego de que el gato de Cheshire Boris/Viper le cobrará hasta para usar el baño.

— Quiero vomitar... — Susurró Skull sujetando su estómago, luego de que perdiera en piedra papel y tijeras, y le tocara subirse al carrito Chocón con el marqués Mary/Fon como conductor ¿Porque pensaron que subir a los carritos seria una buena idea?

— Oh mis disculpas, a veces me dejo llevar. — Se disculpó ofreciéndole una botella con agua mientras detras de ellos en los carritos, Lal y Colonnello se enfrentaban contra Reborn y Bermuda, con Verde y Tsu a una distancia segura, deciciendo que era mejor no meterse entre el cuarteto y terminar como daño colateral.

* * *

Tiempo mas tarde cuando todos estaban comiemdo un helado en la plaza del parque de diversiones Tsu recordó un importante pedazo de información.

— Esperen ¿No se supone que solo pueden salir de sus territorios para negociar? — Pregunto curiosa y la mirada del conejo no le gusto para nada.

— Estamos negociando. — Sonrio el primer ministro.

— Negociando con quien te vas a quedar. — Señaló Fon calmado.

— ¿No se supone que yo decida eso?

— Los forasteros no conocen las reglas shhh. — La callo Verde y ella pestañeo, Ella si conocía las reglas, y sobre todo ¿las negociaciones no eran sobre territorios?

Por supuesto no logró llegar a preguntar aquello cuando las negociaciones comenzaron y el caos se desató, Tsu por su parte decidió quedarse en el bosque un tiempo antes de que al gato se le ocurriera cobrarle por los daños causados al parque.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Se hace referencia al manga y video juego Alicia en el pais de corazones, que es muy bueno y lo recomiendo~ Gracias por leer~ **_


	25. Love Love Tired!

Debió haberse negado, estaba segura de eso, pero luego de una espartana práctica de Ballet, un pequeño masaje sonaba como algo salido de un cuento de hadas, asi que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en las segundas intenciones de Lal cuando lo ofreció... Después de todo Colonnello también estaba en el sofá, por lo que dudaba que la lluvia fuera a intentar algo _(pecar de ingenua la llevaría a su tumba eso seguro) _.

La relajación que sintió, y el como su mente se sintió algo adormecida lo relacionó con el agotamiento de la práctica, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Al abrir sus ojos y al reconocer el techo de su habitación se sintió un poco confundida, ¿En qué momento se quedo dormida? ¿y como llego a su habitación? pestañeo un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista sintiendo una suave caricia en su cabello.

— Ya despertaste, eso es bueno kora.— Susurro una suave voz en su oido y noto que la calidez que sintió al despertar venia del cuerpo de alguien más sobre el que estaba apoyada, un hombre por lo plano del pecho contra su espalda.

— Pensamos que tendriamos que despertarte. — Dijo Lal que tenía una sonrisa complacida y al bajar la vista encontrandose usando una linda blusa rosada y una falda blanca con encaje, entendió por que le miraba como un depredador.

— Estoy segura de que esto es trampa. — Murmuró haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— ¿porque? — Preguntó el rubio paseando su nariz por su cuello.

— No pensé que trabajarán juntos.

— Ambos seremos _tu__ lluvia_, asi que si es justo.— Señalo la mujer de cabello azulado riendo un poco colocando una de sus manos sobre su pierna subiendo por esta hasta llegar debajo de su falda haciendo que se estremeciera.

— ¿Saben? no se necesita tener sexo para armonizar... Hay otras formas. — Comento mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Lo sabemos, pero esta forma es mucho mas divertida. — Rio Colonnello y casi lo maldijo si no fuera por las llamas que el soldado libero haciendo que sus propias llamas quisieran salir, y una pequeña voz que no sabia que estaba antes comenzo a gritar _Mia, Mia, mi lluvia, quiero. _Genial, ahora hasta su cerebro y cuerpo se ponian de acuerdo para traicionarla.

— Aun cuando creamos eso, no vamos a obligarte a nada. —Añadio Lal y casi estuvo conmovida por sus palabras, casi siendo la palabra magica dado a que ella tambien dejo sus llamas escapar, y con eso mando lo ultimo que le quedaba de su sentido comun muy muy lejos, mientras sus llamas escapaban de su control, y esa voz en su cabeza se volvia mas fuerte. _¡Mia! ¡Todo Mio! ¡Mi lluvia! _

—Quieran reconocerlo o no...—Murmuro abrazando a Lal del cuello atrayendola a si misma, viendole a los ojos para luego bajar a sus labios. — Hicieron trampa. —Los acuso para finalmente romper la distancia entre ellas y unir sus labios.

Podia sentir las manos del soldado por todo su cuerpo quitando su ropa y recorriendo cada pedazo de su suave piel, enviando escalofrios por todo su cuerpo, mientras que Lal no se quedaba atras, bajando sus labios a su cuello, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo, cada uno de sus suspiros murieron en los labios del rubio que no dudo en sujetar su rostro con suavidad y unir sus labios en un beso demasiado intenso, jadeando cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban y rozaban.

Sus manos eran tomadas por ambos, y apenas tenia control sobre su cuerpo, tan solo podia moderarse a temblar y suspirar bajo su toque, y se sintio indefensa a la vez que protegida por una calida aura, nunca se habia sentido asi antes, pero realmente no le molestaba. Su espalda se arqueo y mordio el labio del soldado cuando sintio la traviesa mano de la mujer recorrer su parte mas sensible a su gusto, al mismo tiempo que sus labios capturaban sus senos y por la mirada que le estaba regalando estaba bastante segura de que Lal sabia perfectamente como se sentia.

— He querido hacer esto desde que te vi en aquella banca. — Reconocio relamiendo sus labios, tan indefensa, y tan linda, queria cuidarla y a la vez corromperla, hacerla llorar y suplicar, aunque no por las mismas razones por las que lloro aquel dia.

— Debo admitir, esta es una realmente buena vista kora. —Señalo Colonnello riendo un poco mientras relamia sus labios y soltando al cielo se ponia de pie para comenzar a quitarse la ropa dandoles su espacio.

— Y yo que pense que me ayudaste por la bondad de tu corazon. — Nego riendo tomando a la contraria de su ropa para acercarla a si misma, juntando sus labios nuevamente pero esta vez sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a quitar la ropa de la mujer militar, repartiendo caricias sobre viejas cicatrices.

— Oh por favor, definitivamente lo sabias. — Contesto cuando se alejaron para tomar aire sonriendo de lado al ver a la mas joven estremecerse cuando sus dedos acariciaron su entrada.

— Quizas... —Acepto y copio su sonrisa llevando su mano su mano de la misma forma sobre las bragas de militar comenzando a acariciar contenta cuando vio que su trabajo hacia efecto.

No basto mucho, para que ambas se sumieran en una pequeña competencia de quien hacia a la otra acabar primero, sus bocas solo se separaron para tomar aire o dejar salir fuertes y desesperados gemidos, mientras que sus cuerpos sin ningun centimetro que los separara daban vueltas por la cama enredandose y soltandose de las sabanas.

— Tan... linda.. — Murmuró Lal sobre sus labios sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecer sintiendo como su vínculo con la chica finalmente se formaba permitiéndole experimentar las mismas emociones que la chica, placer y necesidad, mezclado con un pequeño deseo de buscar aventuras, de querer jugar con fuego y quemarse.

— No soy... la unica... — Susurro gimiendo cuando finalmente se retorcio de placer pero para su suerte ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo. Estaba agotada, sentir las emociones de otra personas como propias junto con el efecto embriagador de sus llamas, bueno era bastante que manejar y sentia todo su cuerpo derretir.

— Aun no termina. — Escuchó la voz de la militar que sonrió de lado besandola para luego colocarse detras de ella dejando que se recostara en su pecho. — sientete afortunada tienes dos lluvias por el precio de una. — Comentó burlona y aunque ahora se sentía bastante posesiva con respecto a su cielo, si era el rubio no le molestaba tanto.

— Es mi turno Kora. — Sonrió Colonnello trepandose a la cama viendole de forma depredadora y Tsu casi se ahoga con su saliva ante la vista que tenía frente.

— ¡No hay forma en que _"eso" _entre! ¡Es demasiado grande! — Chilló algo alterada y casi gruñe al ver la sonrisa engreida del rubio, haciendo que rodafa los ojos.

— No te preocupes... Por algo te preparé bien. — Le susurró Lal besando su cuello y ahora eso si era una trampa.

— Eso no cambia nada... — Susurró nerviosa cuando sintió como le abrian las piernas, _Mierda, Mierda, Mierda._

— Tendre cuidado... — Una suave caricia la hizo encontrarse con los cariñosos ojos azules de la lluvia frente a ella. — Lo prometo. — En su voz había una súplica escondida como diciendo _Aceptame_ y eso era jugar suicio.

— ... — Suspiro algo cansada y de un movimiento rapido atrajo al soldado a ella uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado mientras enredaba sus piernas en su cintura, intentando no pensar en lo que estaba por pasar o _entrar... _

— Demonios ... — Gruñó la lluvia al sentir lo apretada que era la chica usando sus llamas para calmarla un poco siendo recibido por el cuerpo y las llamas de su cielo con su gusto.

Ange intento controlar su respiración pero le era casi imposible, al igual que su corazón latia como loco, sintiendo cada emoción y cada sentimiento pasar por el sacándolo de control como un caballo desbocado.

_Mia, Mio, nuestro, solo nuestro._

Ese pensamiento no salia de su cabeza y ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera totalmente suyo, _posesividad, placer, cariño, amor, comprensión, aceptación_ Fluian por sus venas sin control, y eran tan abrumadores que ya ni siquiera era conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tan solo pofia sentir los besos desesperados de Lal y sus manos por todo su cuerpo; Colonnello no estaba mejor marcando su cuello y embistiendola sin descanso.

Para el final de la noche no estaban seguros de donde comenzaba un cuerpo y terminaba otro, y Tsu eventualmente cedió al cansancio y el sueño tomo su cuerpo.

— x —

— No creo que mi cuerpo pueda seguir soportando eso ... — Murmuró Tsu acostada en el sofá con un no muy lindo dolor en las caderas, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina.

— No te preocupes, siempre podemos recurrir a Reborn para que te de mas energía e incluso Verde puede ayudarte. — La "animo" Skull y ella quiso gruñir.

— Al menos... al menos denme unos dias para descansar — Se resignó sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera serviría para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. — Ahora Verde ¿que querias mostrarme?

— Pregúntame porque quiero que seas mi cielo. — Dijo arreglando sus lentes y Tsu elevo una ceja, al parecer Fon les contó de su pregunta al resto.

— ¿Porque quieres que sea tu cielo? — Pregunto divertida viendo al rayo apagar las luces y en la televisión apareció una presentación con 500 diapositivas.

— Me alegra que preguntes. — Sonrió sacándo un puntero y Tsu no pudo evitar pensar que era bastante adorable, quizás esto no era tan malo...


	26. Love Love Asshole!

Tsu podía reconocer a un idiota cuando veía uno, incluso antes de que hablaran, o de que se acercaran Ange lo sabía, años como bailarina, y yendo de fiesta en fiesta le hacía eso a los sentidos de alguien, asi que cuando vio a su compañero Mochida capitan del club de Kendo _(nombré japones, y un club de Kendo en Italia... ¿donde estaba el sentido en eso? de poder presentaría una queja a los escritores del juego) _acercarse a ella.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería, e incluso como intentaría conseguirlo, así que ni siquiera se digno en prestarle atención del todo cuando llego a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

— Asi que... ¿Cuando te recojo? —Termino de hablar con una sonrisa engreída en sus labios y Ange tan solo le dio una expresión en blanco.

— Lo siento... — Murmuró intentando pensar en la forma de rechazar lo más suavemente posiblepero dejando su punto claro. — No eres mi tipo... — Eso debería servir ¿no? Escucho las risas de los amigos del chico y quizas no fue del todo buena su respuesta...

— ¿Que? — Pestañeo como si no hubiera comprendido las palabras de la contraria pero antes de poder pedir una explicación la chica ya se había esfumado.

Debido a que Tsu sabia que el tipo era un imbecil, no fue una sorpresa para ella cuando al dia siguiente rumores sobre ella siendo una _Mujer de vida alegre_ se extendieron por toda la escuela, cosa que realmente no le importaba, despues de todo esta no era la primera vez... _(puede que en su vida anterior Tsu haya sido, solo un poco, en raras ocasiones actuado ligeramente como una zorra... No que haya hecho algo malo, solo fue algo... Libertina)_

Ademas técnicamente hablando, ella si vivía _(en contra de sus deseos) _con ocho personas, siete hombres y tres con los cuales habia tenido sexo y sinceramente estaba segura que no serían los últimos... Así que, si podría decirse que era una chica con una _vida alegre_ despues de todo, por lo que no se molestó en desmentir los rumores sobre ella, los cuales podían o no tener algo de verdad en ellos.

Aparté de los rumores la semana fue bastante bien para ella hasta que al salir de la escuela el viernes Fon la fue a buscar causando que algunas de sus compañeras comentarán al respecto no muy discretamente la verdad.

— ¿No te molesta? — Preguntó curiosa la tormenta al ver a la castaña totalmente inafectada por las palabras y susurros bastante audibles de las chicas.

— Nah, Además los rumores se estan colocando bastante interesante de escuchar, en serio.

— ¿Interesantes? — Pregunto curioso ante la mirada divertida.

— El martes luego de que Renato me recogiera rumores de que me... acostaba con un asesino serial se esparcieron. — Lo que era bastante cercano a la realidad pero aun asi divertido. — El miercoles cuando Colonnello y Lal me recogiéron, se corrió la voz de que era una rompehogares y de que me metía incluso con parejas. — Ese fue uno divertido de oír, Lal y Collonello como una pareja de casados y ella en medio como la amante, divertido ya que podia imaginarlo, ¿Quizás podría comentarselo y reír ante sus reacciones? eso iba en su lista de hacer, definitivamente.— Oh y el jueves fue mi favorito cuando me vino a recoger Skull y se inventaron un amor prohibido con el lider de una pandilla, y una guerra entre delincuentes... — Para este punto ya estaba prácticamente riendo junto con su tormenta que aunque no le gustaban que hablaran mal de su cielo, si encontraba divertidas las historias que sus compañeros parecían crear.

— En ese caso esperó para escuchar que historia cuentan sobre nosotros. — Asintió cuando calmo su risa volviendo a tener su sonrisa amable.

— Oh ya somos dos. — Acordó apunto de irse con el hombre chino.

— ¡Dejen de decir esas cosas! ¡Ange no es una zorra! ¡Todas son mentiras de Mochida! — Salió a su defensa para su sorpresa una chica de cabello castaño oscuro a quien no logro reconocer del todo.

— ¿Amiga tuya?

— Jamas la he visto en mi vida... — Murmuró en respuesta viendo el pequeño enfrentamiento.

— ¿Sales a defender a tu amiga Zorra? ¿Acaso estas celosa porque Mochida te boto por ella? — Esta bien, eso no tenía sentido ¿Si estaba celosa por la defendería? ¿es que acaso estas chicas no tenían ni una sola neurona funcional?

—¡Eso no es cierto Desu! ¡Mochida y yo nunca salimos!

— Cierto, solo se acostaron, zorras como tu no pueden tener relaciones serias ¿no? — Añadió otra con veneno y eso fue suficiente. De repente un fuerte rugido se dejo escuchar y las chicas chillaron de terror al ver a un ¿leon? junto con un ¿caballero? hechos de un extraño fuego naranjo ver amenazante en su dirección ¿un usuario de llamas? ¿no se supone que iban todos a la Academia Vongola? ¿que hacía uno aqui?

— Realmente es una lástima escuchar a tan lindas señoritas hablar de esa forma. — Llamó la atención Tsu apareciendo entre sus paladines. — Pero eso puede arreglarse facilmente. — Una sonrisa dulce pero a la vez escalofriante se hizo ver en su rostro. — Si corto sus lenguas ya no podran usar ese tipo de vocabulario y problema solucionado ¿no? — Finalmente abrió sus ojos que hasta el momento estuvieron cerrados dejando ver un anaranjado metalico brillar en ellos mientras que Lancelot mostraba su espada y las chicas salian corriendo de temor.

— Que adorable es mi cielo. — Río Fon Ganandose un gruñido por parte de la chica que tan solo hizo desaparecer a sus paladines.

— ¿Que tiene de adorable amenazar a un par de chicas con cortarles la lengua?

— Primero, no lo habrías hecho. — Eso era cierto, Tsu si otorgaba un trato preferencial a mujeres y niños. — Y segundo, no te defendiste, pero si a la chica que ni siquiera conoces. — Sonrió triunfante ante su puchero.

— Como dijiste, ella me defendió asi que... ¿Se lo debía? — Interrogó suspirando, ya tan solo queria ir a casa y descansar hasta su practica matutina de Ballet mañana.

— Todavía sigue siendo adorable. — Volvió a sonreir viendo curioso a la compañera de Ange que finalmente parecía salir de su trance.

— ¡Eres un cielo Desu! — Chillo saltando de emoción la castaña tomando las manos de Tsu mientras está le veía sorprendida. — No puedo creer que conozca uno, son tan raros... Si eres un cielo y no estas en Vongola significa que ya tienes tus elementos ¿no? — Habló rápidamente y la bailarina pensó que habia roto alguna clase de récord. De la nada su mirada fue al asiático que estaba casi tan sorprendido como su cielo. — ¿Tu eres uno de sus elementos? oh perdon ¿es rudo preguntar? Ustedes son los primero usuarios de Llamas que conozco, siempre quise conocer uno porque ¡son increibles Desu! pueden hacer todo tipo de cosas asombrosas, me gustan las nieblas especialmente, crear algo de la nada y nada de algo.— Añadió volviendo su mirada al algo mareado cielo. — ¡Pero los cielos son aun mejores! Pueden armonizar y atraer a toda clase de elementos a ellos ¡El cielo que los acepta a todos! — Al parecer terminó viendo con brillantes ojos al par que aun estaba en shock.

— Yo... — Murmuró aun procesando todo lo que escucho. — Si... _(desafortunadamente) _tengo a todos mis elementos, y Fon — Señalo al mayor que asintió como saludo. — Es mi tormenta, y no estoy segura si es rudo o no... — Creía que eso era todo lo que tenía que responder sobre el tema pero al ver como la mirada contraria brillaba con curiosidad supo que no sería lo único, demonios... ¿quizás podía tirarle el peso a Verde? incluso le podia pedir que hiciera una presentación al respecto, ya que parecia bueno en esas cosas...

Durante el camino a casa _(al cual obviamente la chica, Haru __como se identifico luego, se sumo) _Haru le hizo un montón de preguntas mas _(como esperaba realmente) _y le conto de su propia experiencia con Mochida, en la que ella igualmente le rechazo y como venganza el chico extendió malos rumores sobre su persona _(Nada de lo cual sorprender se dado que nuevamente Ange sabia que el tipo era un imbecil) _, Pero Tsu le dijo que probablemente ya no debería preocuparse por eso, Haru quiso preguntar al respecto pero justo llegaron a casa encontrandose con un Verde al cual tirarle el muerto que era la gran curiosidad y busqueda de conocimiento de la Miura.

Para el lunes toda la escuela sabia que Tsu era un cielo, y también hicieron la conexión con las personas que la iban a buscar, reconociendo las como sus elementos _(¡Hey! esa era una sorpresa al parecer si tenían una neurona funcional) _por lo que los rumores de ella siendo una zorra rápidamente cesaron, ya que era conocimiento común, que un cielo con sus elementos no era alguien con quien alguien pudiera meterse y salir libre de culpas, ademas sumando a eso, la desaparición de uno de sus compañeros luego de que este acosara al cielo hace unas semanas... Bueno, nadie fue tan Estupido como para volver a molestar a la japonesa y ya que parecia ser amiga de Haru, por extensión ella también fue liberada de los malos tratos y rumores sobre ella.

Quizás tener sus elementos no era algo tan malo después de todo... Penso Tsu divertida cuando sus compañeras salieron corriendo en cuanto les miro fijo unos segundos _No que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta algun día... Nah se les subiria a la cabeza.__**Aclaraciones:**__**Sip me agrada Haru y se que el tipo se llamaba ¿Kensuke? pero Mochida es mas reconocido y escogí a Haru en lugar de Kyoko porque tenía mas sentido, dado a que Kyoko seria la mas probable para ser la "rival" de Tsuna en la ruta de Ryohei, y Kyoko va con Hana asi que quedo Haru, quien como dije me agrada, también se hace referencia al chico que los paladines de Tsu Mataron y con vida alegre Tsu quiere decir "prostituta" o cosas por el estilo.**__**Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden mas reviews significan mas actualizaciones. **_


	27. Love Love understand!

Skull... Skull no entendia como todo llegó a este punto, sinceramente estaba perdido en el desenvolvimiento de las cosas, si, era su turno de armonizar con su cielo _(Algo de lo que jamas podría dejar de agradecer lo suficiente a los dioses) _pero debido a las varias quejas de esta de lo cansada que terminaba después, decidió que lo haría de la forma mas simple, con una pequeña confesión de sus sentimientos, _(No que fueran un secreto en primer lugar) _y dejar que sus llamas se encontraran con las de Ange, no que no quisiera hacerlo de la _otra _forma como la mayoria, pero no queria forzar a su cielo cuando parecía estar cansada.

Por eso su mente no parecía procesar como termino respirando con dificultad con su cielo dándole un oral, y sin saber dónde colocar sus manos mientras se retorcía de placer.

Ahora, intento hacer una cuenta mental de las cosas que hizo que le llevaron a esto.

Primero, fue con su cielo a su casa _(un shock para ella ya que penso que por mas tonto que pareciera sus elementos no tenían casa)_; Segundo, comieron un pastel que compro en la pasteleria favorita de la chica; Tercero, confeso _(nerviosamente y con palabras atropelladas) _sus sentimientos, haciendole saber que la queria desde el fondo de su corazón y le encantaría pasar el resto de su vida intentando ganarse su amor y devolverle toda la amabilidad que ella le dió. Hasta ahí todo bien, hasta que de la nada Ange le... le _atacó... _tirándolo en el sofa y besándolo apasionadamente casi quitandole la respiración.

Ahora, Tsu podia decir que ella _entendía_ por que a sus elementos les gustaba tanto molestarla, Skull se veía absolutamente adorable cuando le dijo sus sentimientos, tanto que no pudo evitar querer _molestarlo y probarlo_, oh y vaya con lo que se encontro. Cuando sus labios se encontraron las mejilas de la nube se prendieron como una árbol de navidad, y eso solo sacó mas a flote la pequeña nueva vena sadica del cielo, después de eso, las cosas progresaron bastante rápido.

— A-Ange... porfavor... detente... N-No puedo... — Susurró entre pequeños gruñidos, a lo que el cielo respondió dejando sus llamas salir y logrando que la nube finalmente se viniera. — ¡L-Lo siento tanto! — Se disculpó alterandose un poco al ver a la chica algo sorprendida con parte de su corrida en su rostro.

— Esta bien. — Sonrió relamiendo sus labios contenta al ver como el doble tapaba su cara con sus manos avergonzado.

— ¡P-Por supuesto que no esta bien! — Chillo nervioso intentando buscar algo con que limpiar su cara hasta que sintió un pero sobre sus piernas y giro el rostro encontrandose con la sonrisa de Ange... Esa sonrisa no la habia visto antes y no estaba seguro si le gustaba del todo, de repente se sintio como una presa apunto de ser devorado por un feroz depredador.

— En ese caso, solo tendras que hacerte responsable. — Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa y en cuánto Skull quiso preguntar todos sus sentidos se fueran por la ventana, al sentir no solo las llamas de la chica encontrándose con las suyas, sino su nuevamente formada erección encontrandose con el delicioso interior de su cielo, y _demonios_, la nube estaba seguro de que finalmente llegó su hora y murió y fue al cielo.

Lo que vino después Skull apenas lo podía recordar demasiado perdido en el placer como para pensar en ello profundamente, solo tenía una cosa clara, su cielo, no era tan dulce como pensó, y quizas estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Renato...

Por su parte Tsu tuvo una sonrisa implacable los dias siguientes, y nadie hizo preguntas al respecto, esa sonrisa no era su sonrisa usual... Era un tilde mas... _Sádica y maliciosa_, por lo que todos pensaron mismo, Ange estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Renato... Reborn por su parte vio a su cielo orgulloso cada vez que la nube salia corriendo como una doncella pura por los comentarios que la japonesa hacía, con un claro doble sentido.

— Ahora lo entiendo. — Dijo Tsu luego de ver a Skull rojo como un tomate y huir con una pobre escusa, por tercera vez en la tarde.

— Es bueno que lo hagas, ahora... — Sonrio de forma maliciosa el sol sacando una carpeta de Dios sabra donde. — Hay muchas mas cosas que aprender y _entender. — _Amplió su sonrisa y Ange elevo una ceja, pero tan solo asintió con interes al ver la foto en la carpeta.

— Escucho. — Dijo viendo el reporte sobre Fon y su aparetemente falta de vida sexual, uhm, por alguna extraña razón sintió que desbloqueo el nivel de algun juego y ahora debía seguir con el siguiente reto. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al imaginar a su tormenta actuando tan... _adorable_ como su nube.

— x —

**Aclaraciones:  Gracias por los reviews y comentarios, tomare en cuenta las sugerencias para el proximo capitulo, y ya tengo algo en mente Bye Bye.**


	28. Love Love Math!

Tsu tenía un ligero problema... Algo muy pequeño y sin importancia la verdad, tan mundano y simple que parecía burlarse de ella por su simpleza y el pánico que causaba en su persona.

Tsu estaba reprobando matemáticas...

En su defensa, en su primera vida, fue a varias escuelas donde se concentraban mas en lo artístico que en lo académico, por lo que aprender geometría, nunca pareció algo importante, una simple banalidad en aquel momento, un lujo... Pero ahora que estaba en un escuela _normal_ y esta singular materia si tenía bastante relevancia la escuela decidio hacer lo imperdonable ... Llamaron a su casa, para discutir la posibilidad de que consiguiera un tutor, y eso era alta traición, seriamente hablando, fácilmente pudieron apuñarla por la espalda y bailar sobre su tumba miéntras hacian eso.

Como el mundo estaba en su contra _(Para variar) _ fue Renato quien atendió la llamada y de forma encantadora dijo que se haría cargo del problema.

Si, Tsu sabía que Reborn era un tutor mas que capacitado para ayudarle a pasar la materia, no en vano fue profesor universitario en el juego _(¿o seria en el futuro? para este punto ya estaba segura que arruinó la continuidad del juego y su amiga estaría esperando en la otra vida para cobrarsela, pero hasta entonces podia negarlo, que hermosa cosa era la negación.) _pero había un pequeño problema respecto eso _(no era pequeño para nada, era mas bien del porte de Rusia, pero de la Rusia comunista, si, Union sovietica y todo) _Renato era el tutor mas sadico, perfeccionista, espartano y sádico _(Porque si, se debia decir dos veces y hasta una tercera y no seria una exageración) _sobre la faz de la tierra, y Ange no era masoquista, nop, ciertamente no lo era _(y lo que sus elementos opinaran al respecto eran falsedades, calumnias y falacias en su buen nombre) _ por lo que obviamente no le pidió su ayuda, y ahora... Ahora por su estupida escuela estaba atada de manos y a merced de Satanás.

— Estoy bastante segura de que esto es ilegal. — Contestó Tsu viendo una pequeña bomba de tiempo con una diminuta carga explosiva _(lo suficientemente como para hacerla saltar y quejarse pero no como para hacerle daño real) _pegada al cuaderno sobre la mesa.

— Eso no fue lo que pregunte. — Respondió Renato con su dedo tocando de forma tentativa el boton que activaba la bomba.

— ¿menos seis? — dijo cerrando los ojos y al no sentir la explosión abrio un ojo con cautela.

— Casi, seis. — Sonrió activando la bomba haciendo que esta explotara y Ange cayera de espaldas cubierta de humo y tosiendo. — Ahora siguiente pregunta... — _Definitivamente debió haber estudiado mas..._

_**Aclaraciones: **_ Esta semana volví a la universidad por eso la ausencia aun asi intentare actualizar cuando pueda y Tsuna y Nana se fueron antes de que llegaran los de Vindice porque Técnicamente hablando Tsuna escapo de la escuela para ir a ver a su hermanita y Al ser descubierta Alaude fue y los arresto a todos.


	29. Love Love Confess!

A veces Tsu no puede respirar...

No es alguna clase de enfermedad pulmonar, o un resfriado, tampoco un extraño fetiche sobre ahorcamiento, no, a veces el peso de tener dos vidas dentro de sus memorias y _corazón_, es demasiado pesado como para poder soportarlo, así que se ahoga.

Siente como si hubiera sido abandonada a mitad del océano en medio de una maldita tormenta, peleando por nadar a la superficie y encontrar algo de aire, pero incluso cuando lo consigue, el aire no dura mucho, y otra ola la devuelve a las profundidades de un imperdonable mar, ahogandola, sofocandola, llenando sus pulmones con pesada agua marina.

Y no puede respirar.

Tampoco puede gritar.

Lo intenta, desesperadamente, pero el agua no la dejo, las olas comen sus palabras y quejas, sus llantos desconsolados, y esta sola.

Se esta ahogando.

_Y no puede respirar._

Sus elementos lo saben, intentan ayudarla, entenderla ¿Pero como pueden entender la? ¿cómo pueden comprenderla sin saber realmente la causa de su aflicción? Porqué ella no puede decir la verdad, _tiene miedo_. Miedo al rechazo, miedo a que piensen que se volvió loca, porque sabe como suena, decir que viviste en un mundo distinto, y moriste tan solo para volver a la vida en un lugar donde no tenía nada ni nadie, donde estaba destinado a ser alguna villana como si ser _asesinada _no fuera castigó suficiente por pecados que ella no podia recordar.

He incluso si le creen, no esta segura de que puede decir o no, de que querran escuchar y que no, tampoco quiere tener que admitir que en momentos oscuros penso en el suicidio como algo mas que una idea tentadora, y a veces, solo a veces, _todavía _lo ve de esa forma.

Asi que se calla.

_Y se ahoga. _

Hasta que el peso se vuelve insoportable, hasta que sus pulmones tienen más agua que aire y finalmente confiesa, finalmente _confía._— Yo... Morí. — Dijo apretando sus labios con algo de fuerza sintiendo como sus manos quieren temblar, y las lágrimas amenazan con hacerse pasó por su rostro.

Bermuda, el único que según ella cree que puede comprender lo que dice, tan solo asiente de forma solemne, y aunque no puede ver del todo su rostro, sabe que la esta mirando fijo, esperando a que continúe, así qué, lo hace.

_Tenia 21 y era una bailarina, amaba bailar, y cuando estaba sobre un escenario me sentia invencible, me sentía viva. Debí saber que era demasiado bueno como para durar.__Comenzó en París, al principio eran solo flores, y notas halagadoras, nada nuevo, la verdad, asi que no le di importancia, pero cuando fui a Moscú las notas y las flores siguieron, las mismas, todo el tiempo, Ahí empecé a preocuparme pero me dije a mí misma que era mí imaginación que estaba siendo paranoica, pero no lo fui. Luego fue New York, y Tokio, tenía miedo, así que pedí que no recibieran mas regalos en mi nombre, aún así... Siguieron llegando, a mi casa esta vez y para ese entonces ya estaba entrando en panico.__Trate de pedir ayuda, pero eran solo regalos, y las notas no decían nada amenazante, y estaba el problema de la jurisdicción... Así que para variar nadie pudo hacer nada, mi familia... Mi Madre sugirio que dejara los escenarios por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pero tenía un último contrato, una última presentación en Londres... Y realmente fue la última.__Después del Show los bailarines siempre hacen fiestas para celebrar, y por supuesto decidí ir, pense que estaría mas segura acompañada... Despues de todo al dia siguiente me iría a otra pais sin decir nada a vivir escondida por un tiempo, asi que lo vi como una fiesta de despedida.__Yo... solo sali a fumar un segundo, solo quería tomar algo de aire, y, y... Ahí estaba, esperandome... Mirándome. Él sabía que me iría donde no pudiera alcanzarme y no iba a dejar que eso pasará...__Antes de que pudiera gritar o correr, se me tiró encima, No puedo recordar su rostro o lo que me dijo, pero si recuerdo sus labios presionandose con fuerza contra los mios, obligándome a corresponder algo que no deseaba o quería, recuerdo el sabor de mi propia sangre en mi boca, cuando oí un disparo.__Recuerdo sus lagrimas caer sobre mi rostro y no entender porqué lloraba, yo estaba sangrando, yo estaba herida, yo estaba muriendo...__Todo lo que pude hacer fue empujarlo, intentar alejarme de él... arrastrarme por las paredes de ese sucio callejón.__Y luego... Me desangre.__Me desangre junto a unos botes de basura, sola, en la nieve, como si no fuera nada, como si mi vida no importará, como si fuera basura...__Y Morí._No tenía idea en que parte del relato cedió ante sus impulsos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, pero no era por el miedo de su trauma, era por la ira, la impotencia que sintió cuando su vida le fue arrancada, de que le robarán todo y aún así fuera su ladrón quien llorará cuando ni siquiera ella lo hizo. Él no tenia el derecho a llorar por ella, no tenia derecho a robar su último beso, y tomar su vida.

Una mano se poso sobre la suya y tan solo le bastó una mirada para saber que su noche entendía su dolor, que te arrebaten todo y luego te dejaran a morir solo como _un animal, no, como basura. _

Siente las llamas del contrario salir y encontrarse con las suyas, y no las rechaza, las acepta y el sentimiento que le provoca la armonización por un segundo le recordo algo que olvidó hace mucho, algo que enterro en su memoria debajo de todo la ira y el dolor.

En sus últimos momentos no estuvo del todo sola, en su final aliento en ese mundo miro el cielo, y vio la noche, un manto oscuro con bellas estrellar brillando sobre éste, y pensó, solo por un instante antes de que la vida abandonara su cuerpo.

_No es una mala noche para morir. _

Y al Igual que la noche que la acompañó en su muerte, ahora tenía una noche que la acompañaria el resto de su vida, y eso está bien, porque sin importar donde estuviera, siempre que veía la noche, se sentía menos sola, se sentía segura.

Eventualmente Bermuda la impulsa a decirle la verdad al resto, con su mano sobre su hombro, la apoya y le quita parte del miedo que siempre la mantuvo callada. Y la respuesta que recibe a cambió de su confesión no es una que esperara del todo.

— ¡Verde construye una máquina para saltar mundos! — Grito Lal siendo apoyada por el resto.

— ¡Si, Kora! ¡No podemos dejar a ese Bastardo salirse con la suya! — Añadió Colonnello.

— Mi... Pobre Ange... eso... eso no fue justo. — Por alguna razón se ve consolando a Skull cuando esta segura de que debería ser al contrario.

— Siempre supe que había algo raro contigo. — La acusa Reborn luego de pasar un rato callado, y ella eleva una ceja. — Verde mejor te apuras con esa maquina.

— ¡Lo se! Por Pitagoras si se callan podría hacer los calculos más rápido. — Murmuró el científico escribiendo sin parar en una de sus libretas.

— Puedo recrear parte de ese mundo para ti... por un precio claro. — Ofreció Viper nombrando un precio tan bajo que Tsu no puede evitar pensar que su niebla es algo Tsundere.

— Gracias por compartir esto con nosotros, se que no debió ser fácil... — Dice Fon con una mano sobre la suya de forma protectora. — Y gracias por dejarnos compartir tu carga contigo.

Tsu le mira unos segundos para luego mirar alrededor a sus elementos planeando distintos métodos de tortura, y como saltar entre mundos, para luego ver a Bermuda y comenzar a reír.

Tan solo que no esta realmente riendo, esta llorando miéntras tomaba fuertes bocanadas de aire.

Finalmente sus sollozos son escuchados.

Y por fin.

_Ella puede respirar.__**Aclaraciones: **_Me salió bastante dramático, pero hace tiempo lo tenía en mi cabeza, y no di todos los detalles, porque queda un último capítulo de Drama, Spoiler alert: Sus elementos tendran que pasar una pequeña prueba mas adelante, pero aun falta que Viper y Verde armonicen, ¿sugerencias al respecto? Bueno como siempre sus reviews y comentarios son bien recibidos.


	30. Love Love Yandere!

**Extra II****.**

Renacer en un mundo creado en base a un juego otome debería ser una experiencia entretenida ¿no? tener una divertida vida escolar con muchas personas interesantes y agradables de ver, un sueño hecho realidad ¿no? solo había un pequeño... diminuto problema, el juego... Era con temática Yandere, asi que si, Desde que Tsu recupero su memoria a la tierna edad de 5 años, supo una verdad universal.

_Estaba jodida__._

_and oh man, damn she was._

Siempre supo desde pequeña que habia algo extrañó con su Madre, pero nunca lo pudo descifrar, no hasta que un hombre le ofreció un dulce en el parque, por supuesto ella sabía que era una trampa, por eso se extraño cuando su Madre invito a su casa a aquel hombre. Cabe mencionar que ese hombre jamas salio de su casa, o al menos no en una pieza.

_Una adorable Tsu de 8 años juro nunca desobedecer a su Madre después de eso. _

A los 10 años su hermana _(la heroína) _conoció a los primeros objetivos, un par de días después las personas que molestaban a su hermana, comenzaron a desaparecer. Con su Tsuna fuera del alcance de los acosadores, ella se convirtió en un blanco, un reemplazo, su hermana no estaba feliz al respecto.

Después de dos semanas de cuerpos descuartizados y horribles muertes por envenenamiento, las Sawada eran intocables.

_Tsu no dijo nada al respecto, su hermana era feliz y ella no era el objetivo de esas miradas siniestras asi que estaba bien._

A los 15 años, Todas sus compañeras estaban vueltas locas por sus profesores, ya fuera por sus atractivos, o encanto, pero Tsu sabia mejor, ellos eran los mas peligrosos del juego.

Reborn Sinclair, profesor de Matemáticas, encantador, y elegante, masculino también, un sadico abiertarmente ¿problema? hacia que sus parejas se obsesionaran con el y mataran a sus ex parejas para luego botarlas.

_La primera vez sus ojos se encontraron sintió que encontró algo que nunca debió ser encontrado_.

Fon Hibari, el dulce y atentó profesor de Historia, parecía el mas normal, pero en realidad era el mas posesivo de todos, mataría a golpes a cualquiera que siquiera mirara por error lo que era suyo.

_Sus manos se rozaron cuando le entrego su prueba, e intentó toda la hora concentrarse en su evaluación pero aquella mirada penetrante sobre ella la distrajo mas de lo que llegaria a admitir_.

Skull, el pobre enfermero que era usado como saco de box por los malvados profesores, la inocente víctima, que llevaba a sus parejas a cometer un doble suicido ¿que estaba mal? él era inmortal, hasta que encontrara la indicada con la cual morir ¿no? .

_Tsu miro como vendaba su pierna aunque era claro que solo necesitaba una curita, pero no dijo nada, tampoco se quejo cuando las apreto mas de la cuenta y le vio sonreír por lo bajo._

Viper, la profesora de economía, ella no escondía lo que era a menos de que ganara algo con ello, la mas confiable de todos si había dinero entre medio. Usaba a sus parejas hasta que no les quedara un centavo, y luego los dejaba, muchos de ellos no superaban la ruptura y hacían de todo para conseguir mas dinero, matar o robar, lo que sea, ella nunca dijo nada al respecto, tan solo dulces palabras de aliento.

_Tomo de vuelta su prueba corregida, y no paso por alto el numero telefónico junto a su nota, ella no tenía dinero ¿porqué? Oh al parecer ser buena en contabilidad también contaba._

Verde, el excéntrico profesor de ciencias, no se molestaba en esconder lo que era y que quería, era parte de su ... "encantó" sus _parejas_ se convertían en sus sujetos de pruebas y al terminar con ellos los tiraba a la basura, a veces, literalmente.

_Tsu se sorprendió al ver como quitaba su venda con algo de su sangre sin siquiera pedir permiso, pero intento calmarse cuando vio que se iba, lamentablemente sabia que iba a su laboratorio..._

Lal y Colonnello, los profesores de gimnasia, era una divertida pareja de "mente abierta" hasta que sus colores salian a flote y mataban a quien estuvieran usando por la noche para que no se metiera en su relación, como prueba de que su amor lo podía todo.

_Al ser golpeada por una pelota en la cabeza apenas fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor por unos instantes, hasta que sintió los brazos protectores de su profesor y su mirada preocupada, los gritos de la peliazul de fondo, no faltaron, la ira en los ojos del rubio, tampoco ¿hizo algo malo?_

Para cuando Tsu cumplió 16 estaba segura de que su madre le planteó un ship de rastreo en el diente o en alguna parte de su cuerpo (_estaba demasiado asustada como preguntar) _y que sus profesores hackearon la señal de alguna forma, por lo que escapar a un pais lejano como planeo desde el principio no sonaba como una buena opción, no a menos claro de que quisiera terminar encadenada a alguna pared en un sótano oscuro, y ella no quería eso, no muchas gracias.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu me lo robaste! — Grito Bianchi con sus manos agarrando fuertemente su cuerpo impidiéndole respirar de forma normal. — ¡Si tu Mueres el volvera a mí! ¡muere en nombre del amor! — Chillo con rabia apretando mas su agarre.

De repente Tsu sintió algo salpicar sobre ella y las manos en su cuello se volvieron debiles.

— Te dijimos que no la tocaras Kora. — Dijo Colonnello, con arma en mano y una Lal sedienta de sangre a su lado.

— fuimos amables y te dimos una advertencia Por lo que ahora es tu culpa. — Comento Skull tranquilo al ver a la mujer arrastrandose por el piso con el hombro ensangrentado.

— Y-Yo lo hice en nombre del amor... por Reborn... — Se defendió intentando escapar de los monstruos que la estaban acorralando.

— ¿oiste eso? el que le trae problemas a Tsu eres tu, quizás deberiamos encargarnos de ti también. — Sugirió Verde arreglando sus lentes y Bianchi miro atras de ella encontrándose con el profesor de Fedora, parado a sus espaldas.

— ¡Reborn! ¡salvame! ¡se quieren meter en medio de nuestro amor! — Se arrastro hasta él aferrándose a su pantalón, sonriendo cuando este sujeto su mentón.

— Bianchi... — Le llamó con una suave y dulce voz. — No tengo interes en mujeres sin valor como tú. — La hizo a un lado. — Pueden lidiar con ella, no vale una de mis balas.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡Reborn! — Chillo intentando alcanzarle pero fue tomada del cabello por Lal quien comenzo a arrastrarla.

— Hace tiempo no nos divertimos, asi que tranquila, no moriras...

— Al menos no por unos dias. — Añadio Colonnello con una sonrisa sadica caminando feliz al lado de su amada y su presa.

— Tsu ¿estas bien? — Se acercó Fon a la joven y la castaña se observó, había sangre en casi toda su ropa y en el piso, probablemente en su cara también, miro su reflejo en la ventana detras de ella y luego miro al asiático.

— ¡Fon! ¡Mira ¿no se ve hermoso?! — Chillo con alegría dando vueltas agradeciendo mentalmente que el uniforme fuera de color blanco asi el carmín de la sangre se notaba mejor. — Ah, el rojo de la sangre en difinitiva es el mejor. — Suspiró de forma soñadora, recordando el bello carmín que vió antes de morir, el de su propia sangre y oh vaya que habia sido hermoso.

— Seria una pena tener que lavar tan bello carmín. — Comentó sonriendo de forma tranquila mirando al profesor encapuchado.

— Mou comprare uno nuevo, pero este es el último del mes. — Suspiró Viper aunque sabía que no era cierto, en especial cuando la morena lucia tan feliz cubierta de sangre.

— ¡Gracias Viper! — Fue a abrazarle pero fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos.

— ¿no hay un gracias para mí? — Pregunto Reborn abrazandole y ella alzo una ceja. — La sangre vino de mi ex, fue un regalo.

— te agradeceríamos que dejaras ese tipo de regalo. — Dijo Fon abrazando del otro lado a Tsu que quedo en medio de los dos hombres en medio de una competencia de miradas.

— ¿no tienes confianza en que puedas protegerla? — Se burló y el azabache estaba por responderle cuando Tsu corrio hacia Skull quien habia abierto su muñeca con una navaja.

— Tramposo. — Murmuraron los presentes al ver a la chica feliz relamiendo la sangre que salia de la herida, sin importarle quedar cubierta en más sangre.

— Ya deberíamos ir a casa. — Comentó Verde tomando a Tsu en brazos quién no dudo en morder su cuello hasta que la sangre salió, una vez que comenzaba con su pequeño frenesi sangriento era difícil pararla.

— Ciertamente, no creo que aguanté mucho mas. — Sonrió Fon acariciando el cabello de la morena para luego besarle compartiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre. Se separó y dejo al científico avanzar con ellos detras.

— Vaya que estamos jodidos. — Murmuró Skull viendo el piso con ensangretado.

— Si, pero eso está bien. — Respondió el azabache con una sonrisa que prometía problemas.

— Porque ella lo está también... — Termino Reborn viendo a Tsu con sus ojos brillando de un naranja metalico al relamer sus manos con restos de sangre.

Quizás si encajaba en este mundo despues de todo...

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_SI, lei muchos mangas con tematica yandere, y en un principio pense en hacerlo comico, pero... Queria sorprender jejeje, y cuando dicen jodidos, se refieren a enfermos, o retorcidos. _


	31. Love Love Angel!

No cabía duda que cuando se hablaba de sanidad y responsabilidad en la residencia Sawada se estaba hablando de la residente mas joven Tsu, con los adultos siendo como eran y haciendo y deshaciendo a su parecer, nadie podía decir lo contrario, Tsu era la única con algo de cordura y sentido común en la casa, asi como el sol salia cada mañana, Skull era molestado eternamente en cada universo paralelo o como Reborn amaba su café, habían cosas que simplemente no se dudaban, y eran obvias para cualquiera.

Así que cuando Tsu llego a casa no solamente acompañada por Bermuda quién era su cuidador de turno, sino que también con un niño albino en sus brazos que se autoproclamaba como su _hijo, fue... bueno... _decir que los Arcobalenos estaban en shock fue el eufemismo del siglo.

— ¿Que...? — Skull fue el primero en lograr murmurar una palabra con sus ojos corriendo por toda la habitación en busca de alguna respuesta, la que fuera, bueno cualquiera que le dijera que estaba alucinando.

— Hmmm... necesitaré algunas cosas si Kuran-chan se va a quedar... — Murmuró la castaña obviamente ignorando las caras llenas de estupefacción y sorpresa de sus elementos. — Lal-chan ¿me acompañas a hacer algunas compras? — Pregunto de forma dulce caminando hasta el sofa bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. — ¿Lal? — La llamo de nuevo y esta vez la mujer pudo salir de su estupor y asentir.

— Yo... claro... — Murmuró aun algo insegura de toda la situación pero por mero instinto no le pudo negar nada a su cielo.

— Gracias. — Sonrió dejando al pequeño sentado en el sofa entre Skull y Colonnello. — Ire a comprar algunas cosas, pero volvere pronto.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero, y la castaña casi murió de un ataque de dulzura ahí mismo.

— Ya se esta haciendo algo tarde, es mejor que te quedes en casa, pero tranquilo de traere unos malvaviscos — Dijo para animarlo y por la brillante sonrisa que le dio supo que estaría bien.

— ¡Yeiii! ¡Mamá es la mejor! — Chillo abrazandola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, por supuesto para este punto los elementos ya se estaban recuperando y estaban viendo al mocoso como lo que era _una amenaza. _

— muy bien, se un buen niño mientras no estoy. — Acarició su cabello y se alejo caminando a la puerta. — ¿Lal, vienes?

— ¡oh! Seguro — Se paró de su lugar para correr hasta a ella aun algo dudosa por la situación pero asumían que podría preguntar cuando estuvieran solas.

— Solo una cosa. — Les llamó la atención Tsu con una sonrisa que derramaba dulzura y un fondo lleno con rosas floreciendo a su alrededor. — Solo he tenido a Kuran-chan por medio dia... Pero si algo le llega a pasar, mataria a todos en esta habitación y luego a mí. — Amenazó para darse la vuelta y salir como si todo estuviera bien y ninguna amenaza fue hecha.

Por supuesto cualquier intención oscura que sus celosos corazoncitos hubieran podido tener contra el pequeño murió ante tal declaración porqué sabían cuando su cielo hablaba en serio, y eso... fue atemorizantemente serio al punto que ahora todos estaban en la cocina evitando al mocoso como si fuera la peste.

— Bermuda... ¿te molestaría explicarnos... esto? — Preguntó Fon señalando al pequeño albino que veía la televisión tranquilamente.

— No se mas que ustedes... cuando fui por ella el... el _niño_ ya estaba con ella, tampoco me dijo nada en el camino. — Negó suspirando por supuesto quiso preguntar pero su cielo se veia tan linda... y feliz con el niño... que bueno se le olvidaron sus preguntas, no pueden juzgarlo por eso, Tsu mas un lindo angel albino en brazos es mas adorable de lo que cualquiera puede manejar.

— Probablemente es algun huérfano... Por mas extraña que sea la situación Tsu no raptaria a un niño porque si... — Razonó Renato suspirando, el no saber era algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado y no le gustaba para nada.

— En eso tienes razón, pero tampoco simplemente lo traeria a la casa y se lo quedaría, debe haber algo más. — Añadió Verde pensando en la razón mas lógica detras del actuar de su cielo.

— Chicos... — Les llamó la atención Skull y todos miraron en su dirección elevando una ceja.

— ¿que sucede lacayo?

— El... mocoso...

— ¿el mocoso esta que kora?

— El mocoso esta volando. — Apunto a la sala y todos le vieron como si le hubiera crecida una tercera cabeza

— Idiota, los niños no vu—¡¿De donde mierda le salieron alas Kora?! — Chilló Colonnello en cuanto vio al pequeño volando sobre el sillón con un par de alas blancas en su espalda viendo la televisión de cabeza.

— ¡¿Porque deberia saberlo?! ¡Esa mierda no es normal?! ¡ah! — Se quejó cuando Viper le pegó en la cabeza. — ¡¿porque fue eso?!

— No se supone que maldigas enfrente de los niños. — Le dijo con una expresión en blanco.

— Bueno, tampoco se supone que los niños vuelen, pero yo no veo que eso lo detenga. — Comentó Reborn.

— Oigan, creo que a Verde le dio algo.— Señalo la nube señalando al científico que estaba en una esquina anotando en un cuaderno como si la vida le fuera en ello, murmurando incoherencias o al menos asi sonaban para ellos.

— Nah, de seguro solo esta haciendo teorias al respecto. — Le quitó importancia Reborn. — El problema sera cuando quiera comprobarlas. — Dijo y todos elevaron una ceja hasta que la realización llego a ellos.

— Mierda... — Murmuraron al mismo tiempo, si algo le pasaba al mocoso, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban jodidos, asi que dejar al cientifico hacer sus bizarros experimentos con el niño estaba fuera de debate.

— Yo me encargo de Verde, ustedes... Bajen al niño del techo y encarguense de que no se haga daño. — Saco su arma el hitman dispuesto a todo con tal de detener al trueno, y ya que todos sabían lo difícil que era hacerlo entrar en razón una vez que se le metía una nueva teoría en la cabeza compadecieron un poco al italiano.

Ahora Tsu era una persona muy racional, y sabia que no podia simplemente tomar a un niño de la calle y adoptar lo, no adoptar era algo dificil lleno de distintos trámites legales que eran una pesadillas burocratica, seriamente eso era mas atemorizante que cualquier asesino o mafioso... Pero volviendo al tema, ella sabia que no podia hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aún así cuando el pequeño angel fue por ella despues de sus clases diciéndole que como ella era un ángel como él definitivamente ella debía ser _su Mamá, _fue incapaz de decirle que no a tal lindura _(por favor recordar que Ange tenia una debilidad por los niños, maldita biología y sentido maternal) _asi que tan solo le dio la razon.

Por supuesto Tsu sabía perfectamente quien era el pequeño, Byakuran Gesso, uno de los personajes de captura, con su apariencia, llamas de cielo, y por el amor de todo lo dulce y lindo, alas, desde pequeño todo el mundo le llamó _angel, _al punto que creció sinceramente pensando que era uno, pero ser el unico angel entre tanto mortal era solitario y aburrido... Asi que su personalidad se terminó arruinando bastante con el pasar del tiempo, convirtiendolo en una especie de principe ególatra, hedonista con complejo de Dios. No fue uno de sus personajes favoritos para ser honestos, pero ahora... Aún siendo inocente y honestamente la cosa mas adorable que Tsu vio en sus dos vidas, bueno, ella estaba decidida a criarlo para que fuera un adulto hecho y derecho, y solo por eso decidió seguir la corriente del juego por primera vez, si, solo por eso, por el bien del niño, y no por que quisiera abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, no por supuesto que no, definitivamente nop.

— Asi que... ¿Porque piensas que Ange es tu... _Mamá? — _Preguntó finalmente Fon una vez que lograron bajar al niño del techo sobornandolo con dulces.

— Ella tiene alas al igual que yo, las vi, aunque son naranjas ... Solo ella y yo tenemos alas porque ambos somos angeles ¿no? — Ladeó la cabeza de forma adorable y esta bien, ahora podian ver porque Tsu actuó de la forma en que la hizo, el desgraciado era _lindo_ y decir que su cielo era un ángel si le daba algunos puntos.

— ¿Alas? — Murmuró Bermuda ciertamente Ange tenía alas cuando usaba sus flamas, pero solamente la vieron usarlas de esa forma una vez...

— ¡Si! Yo las vi aunque eran naranjas ¡Eran muy bonitas! — En su defensa no era como si Ange fuera mostrando sus alas a todo el mundo, fue solo que esa mañana iba tarde a su práctica de ballet y decidió tomar un atajo para evitar el castigó de su espartana directora de Ballet, así que puede o no puede que haya usado sus alas para saltar un par de paredes y techos cuando pensó que nadie estaba mirando. Fue por pura necesidad...

— ¿No tienes una familia con la cual regresar? — Quiso saber Bermuda dispuesto a desechar al niño en cuanto la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

— Nop, solo Mamá. — Claramente él si tenía una familia... Pero ellos eran humanos así que tan sólo podían ser su familia falsa ... o pero... — ¿alguno de ustedes es mi Padre?

— ¿Que? — Pestañearon ante la repentina pregunta.

— ¿No es normal que haya un Papá y una Mamá? y como ustedes viven con Mamá pensé que uno de ustedes podria ser Papá... ¿quizas me equivoque? — Dijo de forma inocente y todos los adultos se miraron entre ellos. Claro la idea de tener un hijo no era una idea muy atractiva pero... La idea de ser el Padre del hijo _de su Ange... _eso era un asunto totalmente diferente.

— Bueno...

— Por supuesto que yo soy tu Pa—Fue callado Renato por un Fon que le hizo una zancadilla en cuanto intento acercarse al niño.

— No escuches a ese hombre horrible, yo s—fue su turno de ser interrumpido por un repentino empujon hacía atras.

— ¡Ese definitivamente sería yo Kora! — Manifestó el soldado enseguida siendo aplastado por un pedazo de concreto que salió de la nada.

— Puedes llamar Papá libre de cargos. — Ofreció el ilusionista

— ¡Tu ni siquiera eres un hombre! — Se quejó Skull Viendo a la niebla bajandose de hombros.

— Tu no estas seguro de eso. — Debatió y seriamente todos se preguntaron que era la niebla...

— Eso no importa, porque el es _mi _hijo, Mirenlo ¡tiene mis ojos! — Señalo los ojos violeta parecidos a los suyos el doble de acción con orgullo.

— ¡Mentiras! ¿acaso estas ciego? sus ojos son azules como los mios, solo que la luz sobre ellos les hace ver de esa forma Kora. — Y así fue como una totalmente sin sentido batalla por paternidad comenzo en la pequeña residencia Sawada.

Para cuando Tsu llegó y vió a los supuestos adultos peleando y tirandose del cabello, llamandose por apodos mientras hablaban lo que solamente se podia definir como ridiculeces de forma infantil, mientras que el unico verdadero infante en la casa leía un libro mientras tomaba algo de té en la cocina, no pudo evitar preguntarse, si quizás no era el pequeño angel quien necesitaba ser criado para ser un adulto hecho y derecho.

_**Omake:**_

_**5 años despues **_

_Todos y cada uno de sus elementos eran un mar de emociones, y lagrimas (algunos solo lo exteriorizaban mas que otros) mientras que su cielo no estaba mucho mejor abrazándo a su pequeño angel._

_— Si pasa cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarnos, estaremos ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿si? — Le recordó por novena vez el cielo acariciando su cabello suavemente._

_— Mamá solo voy a un viaje escolar, estaré bien, lo prometo. — Dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa para alejarse un poco._

_— ¿Recuerdas que hacer si alguien intenta intimidarte? -Se acerco Fon que era el mas compuesto de todos, al menos por fuera, por dentro no queria dejar ir a su bebe tan lejos sin su proteccion (Quizas tenia que ver con el hecho de que con los años le tomo cariño al pequeño, o con que su cielo, su armonizado cielo, le queria como si fuera suyo, probablemente era la segunda, definitivamente la segunda) pero Tsu insistio bastante que ya estaba en la edad para aquello, aunque a ella le doliera en el alma dejarlo ir. _

_\- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Solo debo **jugar** con ellos! -Sonrio de forma inocente pero el escalofrio que tuvo toda la clase, padres y maestros incluidos detras de ellos, les decia que esos juegos eran de todo menos inocentes. _

_\- Buen chico. -Acaricio su cabello suavemente desordenandolo un poco. _

_\- ¡No te olvides de Llamar Kora! _

_-¡Y mensajes! ¡Muchos mensajes y fotos! _

_\- Espero que la pases bien, y hagas buenos recuerdos. -Le deseo Fon despidiendose. _

_\- Si quieres volver a casa, siempre puedo hacer un portal y traerte de vuelta. _

_\- ¡No comas mucha basura, y usa mucho bloqueador! _

_-No gastes dinero en tonterias. _

_-Trae algunos especimenes interesantes como muestras si encuentras alguno en la playa. _

_\- ¡Te amamos! -Se despidieron mientras el adolescente suspiraba subiendo al autobus escolar._

_-Yo tambien los quiero. -Se despidio tambien dejando a los adultos solos en la vereda. _

_Vieron con una sonrisa como el autobus, se iba y de a poco los padres tambien fueron dejando el lugar quedando tan solo los elementos y su cielo en el lugar. _

_\- Definitivamente vamos a seguirlo ¿no? _

_\- Por supuesto que si. -Dijo sin dudar Tsu sacando su celular. -Tsuna va en un auto delante del autubos, y Kyo-chan ya esta en el hotel arreglando todo. _

_\- ¿Que paso con lo de "que ya esta lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo y ahi que confiar en el"? -Pregunto Reborn elevando una ceja divertido por la situacion. _

_-A la mierda con eso, ademas... No es como si el fuera a enterarse. -Le quito importancia viendo como Bermuda ya comenzaba a abrir el portal. - ¿Vienes o no? _

_\- Sabes que si. -Rio algo divertido siguiendo a la castaña junto con el resto de los arcobalenos, unas pequeñas vacaciones nunca estaban de mas. _

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_Amo a malvavisco-chan por lo que todos lo deben amar~ y Si, en el momento en que Tsu le conto a su familia sobre su... "hijo" Tsuna lo acepto de inmediato, porque Kuran-chan era un angel, y el unico ser capaz de tener un angel como hijo era el angel de su hermana, (sip, el nivel de siscon de Tsuna es insuperable) por lo que basicamente Kuran-chan es la persona mas cuidada, sobreprotegida, y mimada sobre la faz de la tierra (Siendo la segunda Tsu, y la tercera Lambo), y quizas, solo, quizas, eso les llevo a crear un pequeño monstruo, pero de todas formas le quieren igual, porque sigue siendo lindo. _**


	32. Love Love One-shot!

Cuando era pequeña todo el mundo solía deciar que tenía una hermosa voz, incluso antes de escucharla cantar le aseguraban que tenía un gran talento y que de seguro de intentarlo algún día podría convertirse en una gran cantante, pero aunque esas palabras la hacían felices, era más feliz cantando para su hermana y Mamá en casa, escuchar los aplausos de su hermana y los alabos de su Mamá siempre la hacían sentir más feliz y cálida que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Durante sus primeros cinco años de vida, todo fueron dulces canciones y rosas, risas y sonrisas, hasta que su Papá volvió a casa...

Durante su visita su Padre les presento a un hombre mayor que les dijo que lo llamarán abuelito, era alguien simpático y les dio un conejo y León de felpa a cada una, a las pequeñas Sawada les encantó enseguida. Estaban jugando con sus animales de felpa en el patio cuando su hermana empezó a jugar a atrapar a su peluche, lo tiraba al cielo y luego corría a su rescate, ella estaba más interesada en quedarse tranquila y acurrucar a su conejo como si fuera un bebé susurrando una suave nana, cuando su hermana se quejó giro la vista y sin poder ver su león, pero si la mirada de su hermana a la pared del patio supo lo que pasó.

— Iremos juntas. — tomo su mano con una sonrisa y ambas salieron del patio en busca del jugador extraviado. Jamás debió ir.

Del otro lado se encontraron con un perro mordiéndo el peluche y en cuanto su hermana quiso quitarle el Leoncito este casi la muerde causando miedo en ambas niñas. Ella gritó y el perro pareció congelarse en su lugar, las manos de su hermana brillaron y el canino corrió. Lamentablemente su incidente no quedo en el olvido en el momento en que su Padre y abuelito corrieron en su auxilio viendo las llamas en anaranjadas de ambas niñas.

— Escúchame Tsu, esto es por tu bien, las llamas son algo muy peligroso y es mejor que duerman un tiempo ¿Está bien? — Pregunto su Padre y ella vio a su hermana que estaba durmiendo en el sofá luego de que su abuelito tocará su frente con una llama parecida a la suya. — Confía en Papá. — Miró alrededor en busca de su Madre pero no estaba... Mamá confiaba en Papá así que ella debía hacer lo mismo ¿No?

— Está bien... — Asintió y cerró los ojos algo nerviosa, sintió algo cálido en su frente y luego un vacío, no debió haber confiado.

Cuando despertó vio a su hermana intentando ir por su Madre para avisar que despertó pero tropezó en el aire, eso era raro... Tsuna tenía buenos reflejos, mejores que ella, se levantó del sofá e intento ofrecer su ayuda pero nada salió de su boca cuando quiso hablar.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e intento de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, esta vez intento gritar, pero nuevamente nada, ahora las lágrimas caían por sus ojos de forma desesperada pero ningún sollozó salió de sus labios.

Dos días después ningún médico podía dar con una explicación a su falta de voz, todo en ella parecía estar en perfecto funcionamiento por lo que no podían dar por su repentina mudez.

— No quiero creerlo... Pero ¿Podría ser un efecto colateral de sellar sus llamas? — Escucho una noche a su Padre quien hablaba con su abuelito en la sala. Se suponía que debía estar durmiendo pero con todo lo sucedido no tenía sueño y bajo por un vaso de leche.

— Tsuna tiene problemas con su balance... Pensé que ese sería el efecto más peligroso... Pero si la voz de Tsu-chan estaba conectada de alguna forma con sus llamas... Es probable que si. — Respondió con una voz pesada pareciendo que se lamentaba.

— ¿No podemos deshacerlo? Quedarse muda a tan corta edad...

— Sería muy peligroso... Y los niños se adaptan rápido... Lo siento Iemitsu... — Se disculpó. Pero Tsu dejo de escuchar luego de eso.

Su Papá le había traicionado le pidió que confiara en el solo para poder quitarle su voz, y... Y ... Su Mamá dijo que podía confiar en él... Ella también le mintió, de igual forma la traicionó... Ya no podía confiar en nadie.

Cuando su Papá y abuelito se fueron ella no bajó a despedirse, se quedó en su habitación tirando a la basura el conejito que le regalaron, jamás se dejaría engañar de nuevo, nunca más.

Comenzó con aquel perro, Tsu lo reconoció en la calle unas semanas luego del incidente y al verlo toda la ira y frustración que han estado presentes en su pequeño cuerpo desde que perdió la voz convergen en ella sobre el animal.

Hay sangre por todas partes, pero lo que también hay es alivio, puro alivio y una tranquilidad que Tsu no conocía pero le gustaba, por supuesto que sabía que estaba mal lo que hizo pero aquel día ese Perro les quiso atacar, el era el malo, y los héroes se encargaban de los malo ¿No? Ellos necesitaban ser castigados para que las personas buenas como ella y su hermana no tuvieran que sufrir a manos de personas despreciables y traicioneras... Así es como comienza.

Primero son animales callejeros con comportamientos agresivos, las personas piensan que es un nuevo proyecto de la ciudad de limpiar las calles de posibles amenazas y nadie dice nada, Tsu aprende como sacar la sangre de la ropa, y que un martillo es más fácil de usar que una piedra, pero difícil de esconder.

En la escuela las personas comienzan a burlarse de su hermana por su torpeza, y ella quiere decirles que no es su culpa, que su Padre y abuelito son los culpables, pero no tiene la voz para hacerlo, así que tiene que buscar otro método para hacerlos parar. De esa forma los niños que molestaban a su hermana se encuentran con organos de animales en sus casilleros junto a notas.

Los siguientes serán los tuyos.

Nadie se atreve a mirar a su hermana después de eso, y aunque pensó que la gente sospecharia de ella por ser la más cercana a su hermana, nadie la ve con ojos acusatorios. Al parecer al ser la "pobre mudita" no la ven capaz de hacer tal atrocidad, y en lugar de sentirse ofendida lo usa a su favor.

Los humanos eran criaturas de hábitos, y estos no eran fáciles de romper y por eso aunque en un principio su método funcionó los abusadores vuelven a molestar a su hermana, y esta vez decide usar métodos más directos para hacerlos callar de forma definitiva.

Le gusta el martillo pero sabe que matar a una persona no es lo mismo que un perro por lo que necesita ser más cuidadosa. De todas formas, usa el martillo, solo para desorientarlo, tiene algo mejor preparado.

Ve como el niño despierta maniatado a un poste con cinta en su boca y cubierto de salsa de carne, los ladridos de los perros hambrientos que decidió perdonar son lo que lo despiertan, están hambrientos y el huele delicioso.

Escucha los sollozos del niño al ver la cara y colmillos de los perros tan cerca, solo una delgada cuerda en sus cuellos evitan que sea su cena. La suelta un poco más, y el niño se termina por hacer en sus pantalones y ahora parece más desesperado que antes, finalmente sale de su escondite y sonríe haciendo el animal un lado, para quitarle la cinta de la boca. Solo coloca un dedo sobre sus labios y vuelve a sonreír.

Ya nadie molesta a su hermana y tampoco nadie la mira a la cara ahora, los rumores entre los niños se esparcen como una enfermedad y todos están muy asustados como para ir con los adultos.

Cuando Nezu-sensei decido hacer de su blanco a su hermana, los niños temblaron y Tsu decidió que quizás moderarse a los niños no era suficiente, ella debía castigar a todos los malos, eso era lo justo por hacer.

Como moscas los infractores de Nanimori van cayendo, ella es muda, es una niña, linda e inocente, por eso bajan la guardia creen que será un objetivo sencillo. Pedófilos, ladrones y estafadores caen por igual y su arsenal se vuelve más grande. El martillo sigue como su favorito, pero los perros, los cuchillos e hilos de pesca tienen su encanto también, no usa veneno o metodos parecido, le gusta la catarsis cuando los escucha gritar con la voz que ella no tiene y piensa que quizás algún día la pueda recuperar si logra hacer justicia con su Padre también.


	33. Love Love Sky!

_Nota: __Este capítulo y los que siguen estan hechos desde la perspectiva de los Arcobalenos, desde que conocieron a Tsu y algunos otros momentos, disfruten._

_Reborn._

Era un profesional, por eso sabia admitir cuando las cosas no salian como planeaba y debia hacer una pequeña retirada estratégica. En el momento en la bala impacto en su abdomen supo que lo más sabio era buscar un lugar en el cual atender su herida y esperar pacientemente a que sus perseguidores, dejarán bueno... de serlo. Lamentablemente esta en un buen barrio donde entrar a una casa o departamento no es tan fácil, y justo cuando piensa que la dama suerte no esta de su lado esa noche, el sonido de unos tacones chocando contra el pavimento no muy lejos del lugar donde se encuentra llaman su atención, gira la mirada y ve un cabellera castaña parada justo en frente a un edificio al cual dado su estado actual no podria entrar.

_Jackpot. _

Caminando lo más recto que pudo se acercó a la joven con cuidado de no asustarla tocando su hombro suavemente para llamar su atención.

— Disculpe señorita. — Dice con una suave y confiable voz logrando que finalmente ella se diera la vuelta.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó con algo de confusión en su tono, y al ver esos ojos canela brillando por el reflejo de la luz del atardecer en ellos, Reborn debe obligarse a no coquetear con la chica, porque A, se esta desangrando, y B, sus perseguidores podrían alcanzarlos y colocarlos en peligros a los dos.

— ¿Vives aquí? — La duda recorre su mirada, pero luego de mirar sus ojos _(Por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, pero no en el mal sentido). _finalmente asiente con la cabeza.

— Si ¿Porque? — Ahora aquí viene la parte por la que no está emocionado, dado que una vez que saque su arma no hay forma en que puedan tener una conversación con algun resultado favorable para él, pero de nuevo _se esta desangrando_ y realmente se esta odiando un poco a si mismo, por la voz en su cabeza que le sigue recordando ese _ligero _detalle.

— No grites, necesito que me dejes subir contigo ahora. — Saca su arma de forma disimulada y su voz se vuelve seria y letal, mientras que su postura cambia un poco para tapar la boca de la chica de ser necesario.

— ... — La chica en cuestión por unos segundos parecío debatir mentalmente que se suponía que debia hacer, y Reborn se encuentra fascinado por lo expresivo que puede ser su rostro y lo facil que le resulta leerlo. — Seguro .. — Finalmente dice con resignacion y le da la espalda para abrirle la puerta al gran edificio.

Durante el trayecto a su departamento ninguno dice una palabra, y al entrar en su hogar no puede evitar notar varias cosas. Primero el lugar esta impecable, segundo nadie mas parece estar en el lugar lo que es un alivio ya que no tendria que lidiar con complicaciones innecesarias, tercero para alguien con un acento marcadamente japonés el estilo del departamento no muestra nada de las raíces de la chica y solo hay una foto familiar.

— ¿vives sola? — Pregunto pero era una afirmación.

— ¿No? — Respondió pero a su parecer le pareció que la duda venía mas del no saber que le convenía decir que de lo que realmente le pregunto y le pareció un poco _tierno._

— Solo estare un rato y me iré. — Dice para evitar que la situación sea más incómoda de lo que ya es, aunque debía admitir que la japonesa estaba llevando todo lo sucedido mejor que la mayoría, para este punto incluso hombres adultos estarían llorando y pidiendo por sus vidas, en cambió ella parece más _confundida _por todo que atemorizada, y eso logra despertar su atención.

— Tu... — Le llama la atención y varías emociones pasaron por su rostro al mismo tiempo, y para cuando todas terminan de hacer acto de presencia, ella parece aliviada y se da la vuelta para hacer lo que asume es café como si un perfecto y potencialmente peligroso extraño no estuviera desangrandose en su sillon, y eso... Eso es lo mas interesante que Reborn a presenciado en mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos la siguen por otro rato hasta que el dolor en su costado hace que decida atender su herida, el botiquín estaba en el baño como esperaba y no demoro en curar su herida, lamentablemente su traje era un asunto totalmente distinto, definitivamente se encargaría de pagar la _amabilidad _de sus perseguidores.

Ve una delicada mano dejar una taza de cafe acompañada de un pedazo de pastel frente a él y luego el peso en el sofá cambia.

— ¿Russian Doll? — lee el nombre de la serie que la chica selecciona y mira de nuevo lo que fue dejado en la mesa para luego ver a la chica bajándose de hombros, y la situación le parece tan surreal que debe contener una risa en el momento.

Es que no todos los días uno amenaza a alguien con un arma, para luego ver como dicha persona no solo se sienta a su lado a ver una serie como si fuera un invitado mas, sino que le prepara un cafe Junto con un pedazo de pastel, sin ni siquiera parecer una onza asustado por su presencia.

En ese mismo instante Reborn decide que la chica es mas que interesante, es _intrigante_. Y horas más tardes cuando se queda dormida a su lado como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, no puede evitar cuestionarse si quizas ella tan solo tiene un bajo sentido del peligro.

Pauso el programa _(aun cuando realmente queria saber que seguía) _y se quedo mirando a la japonesa repasando sus suaves facciones que la hacen parecer una hermosa y fragil muñeca de porcelana y con delicadeza mueve uno de los mechones de su cabello sorprendiendose cuando sus llamas reaccionan al tacto manifestandose en sus dedos casi ronroneando ante el contacto con la piel de la contraría.

— Un cielo... — Y si la forma en que sus llamas reaccionaron era un indicador, uno con el cual era extremadamente compatible. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar en las expresiones que la joven cielo le mostraria al dia siguiente.

Cuando Ange entra por la puerta al dia siguiente, su rostro y las emociones que deja ver no decepcionan para nada sus expectativas y cree que puede llegar a acostumbrarse a esto.


	34. Love Love Dirty!

Aquel dia cuando Fon escucho de un nuevo local de comida China no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente emocionado por probar la comida de su tierra, aunque nunca satisfaciera del todo su paladar, siempre le traía un dulce sentimiento de nostalgia que le hacía sonreír, asi que no veía la hora de poder ir y comer un buen plato de comida.

Para cuando finalmente tuvo un momento libre, decidio tomar un atajo para no alargar su espera, y por mera casualidad en su camino se topo con una chica de largo cabello castaño vestida con un abrigo rojo y tacones negros que resonaban en el piso de asfalto. Debido a que estaba en el techo, ella no lo ve, al igual que las personas detras de ella que parecían estar la acechando hasta que finalmente hacen contactó.

Usualmente no es del tipo de ayudar a extraños en la calle, especialmente cuando tiene un destino en mente _(Era simplemente por su linea de trabajo que desvio un poco su compas moral y para este punto de su vida ya no esta interesado en los conceptos de justicia y "bien") _pero al ver el suave destello anaranjado en los ojos de la extraña al reconocer la amenaza frente a ella, sus piernas se movieron por su cuenta, saltando del techo y aterrizando en la espalda del sujeto que intento acercarse para sujetarla. No está seguro de que lo impulso a hacer aquello, pero ahora no podia retirarse.

Un par de semanas despues cuando despues de un trabajo especialmente cruel se encuentra a si mismo parado enfrente al edificio de Ange mientras la lluvia cae sobre su cuerpo lavando la sangre de sus manos y ropa, pero no la suciedad impregnada en su alma, se pregunta si alguien como él realmente tiene el derecho a entrar y encontrarse con tan brillante cielo dentro.

— ¿Fon? — La dulce voz del cielo en cuestión hace que se gire encontrandose con Ange parada detras de el sosteniendo un paraguas, y al ver la preocupación en sus ojos, no puede evitar volver la vista al frente rehusando ver su mirada.

Sus manos se vuelven puños debajo de sus largas mangas al recordar cuando se conocieron y su duda al querer ayudarla, llegando a la respuesta que siempre estuvo divagando en su cabeza.

_No, el no merece tal brillante cielo, el esta sucio, y con sus sucias manos solo podria quitarle el brillo a su cielo. _

De repente siente un agarre en su mano derecha y de forma automática sus dedos se entrelazan con los de la morena.

— Vamos a casa. — Dice Tsu con una gentil y dulce voz acompañada de una sonrisa aun mas dulce.

Fon no dice nada pero asiente dejandose ser arrastrado mientras muerde su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y espera que las gotas de lluvia cubra las lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

Mas tarde cuando Ange yace dormida a su lado luego de ver una pelicula que él eligió, la tormenta llega a una conclusión.

_Quizas jamas merezca a un cielo como Ange, pero usando sus sucias manos le protegeria sin importar el costó, porque aunque sepa que ella merece algo mejor, es demasiado codicioso y egoista como para dejarle ir.__Con sus sucias manos protegeria aquella sonrisa. _


	35. Love Love Coward!

En su vida Skull aprendió que tarde o temprano la gente a su alrededor lo veria como un bicho raro. No era culpa de los demas, en serio, el entendía que ver a una persona literalmente morir o estar cerca de la muerte casi a diario podia incordiar a cualquiera y por eso decidió que lo mejor era estar por su cuenta, de esa forma nadie resultaba afectado y todos eran felices, al menos de esa se convenció.

Luego de una presentación como siempre saludo a algunos fans y luego estaba por irse a su departamento cuando una bala rozo su rostro logrando que se congelara en su lugar.

— S-Senpai... — Murmuró Skull al enseguida reconocer a Reborn, ¿como no recordar al brillante Senpai que enseguida despues de salir de la academia Vongola se gano el titulo de mejor asesino del mundo? Definitivamente era alguien dificil de olvidar.

— No has ido en una semana. — Dijo y la nube no tuvo que ser un genio para saber de que hablaba. Cierto era que la última semana estuvo evitando visitar la residencia Sawada y para ser honestos tenia planeado seguir haciendolo... Pero era por el bien de todos, tarde o temprano su naturaleza iba a asustar a Ange y le estaba ahorrando el mal rato.

— He estado ocupado... — Se justifico dandose la vuelta para verle a la cara lo que fue una mala idea ya que se sintió aun más nervioso.

— Yo te veo libre ahora, vamos. — Hizo ademan de que le siguiera y el doble conocía las consecuencias de no ir con su orden, pero aun asi se mantuvo firme.

— T-Tengo... cosas que hacer... por eso hmm no creo poder ir hoy... Quizas mañana. — Todo esto lo dijo mirando el piso con una risa nerviosa y cuando fue capaz de levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de color onix del hitman llenos de ¿decepción?

— Eres mas cobarde de lo que esperaba... — Habló viendole directamente sin titubear. — Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, tendre que conseguirle otra nube. — Se dio la vuelta y esta vez no hizo ningún gesto de que esperaba que le siguiera.

¿Cobarde? ¿A que podria tenerle miedo el gran Skull-sama? No habia nada, alguien que arriesgaba su vida todos los dias en el show no podia temerle a nada, su senpai estaba equivocado, definitivamente... Pero fueron otras palabras las que se quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Conseguirle otra nube? En primer lugar Ange no quería elementos y aún si los quisiera él tampoco tuvo la intención de serlo, una nube tan rara cómo él no seria aceptada por ningún cielo, no había forma en que eso sucediera... Cerro sus ojos recordando la conversación que tuvieron mientras veian una pelicula de monstruos.

_— Debe ser aterrador ver a una persona morir de esa forma y que luego reviva. — Dijo evitando mostrar lo nervioso que estaba por alguna razón, para mirar al cielo que tan solo tomo unas palomitas y respondió._

_— Mientras pueda volver a casa ... No me importaría. — Su voz era simple y no estaba cargada de ningún sentimiento en especial pero algo en el interior de la nube hizo Click._

Solo fueron palabras vacías, tenían que serlo, lo normal era que las personas rechazarán lo que era diferente o extraño no que lo aceptaran y quisieran.

Si, lo mejor para Tsu era encontrar una nueva nube...

Aún así sabiendo eso, no pudo evitar comenzar a correr de forma desesperada, por las calles y aunque el aire le faltaba no se detuvo, ni siquiera sabia a donde iba pero en cuanto vio una cabellera castaña a unos metros enfrenté de él se detuvo.

Lo que fue una mala idea ya que paro en medio de la calle y al ver al cielo gritar y verle horrirazada, supo que metio la pata, bueno tambien el auto que le golpeó de lleno fue una gran señal.

El dolor fue una perra como siempre, pero lo que mas le hirió fueron las lagrimas que sentía caer sobre su rostro, no quería ver los ojos de Tsu llenos de miedo al darse cuenta de que se estaba recuperando mas que bien, tampoco deseaba encontrarse con el asco que varias veces vio reflejado en las miradas de personas que hace tan sólo unos instantes fueron preciosos para él, o escuchar las palabras que tantas veces escucho antes pero que siempre dolian como la primera vez.

_Eres un monstuo..._

— Estas bien ... Por Dios... Gracias... Gracias. — Murmuró la chica para su sorpresa y cuando finalmente fue capaz de levantar la mirada se encontró con los mismos ojos llenos de alivio que vio la primera vez que le conoció... — Idiota no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma o te mataré yo misma... — Amenazo pero su tono fue tan dulce y feliz que nuevamente no pudo controlar se y termino por abrazarla. — Me vas a manchar con tu sangre... — Susurró pero no se alejó sino que respondió a su abrazo.

Demonios, su senpai si tenía razón, si era un cobarde, un idiota que temía ser rechazado por la unica persona que no deseaba que le rechazara.

— No importa... Lo siento... — Contesto enterrando su rostro en su cuello oliendo su perfume que tantas veces le había reconfortado.

_Era un cobarde, pero aún más que el rechazó, aborrecía pensar en otra nube siendo sostenida de esta forma por su cielo, asi qué esperaba que su cielo se conformara con una nube tan lamentable cómo él, porque no pensaba ir a ningúna parte_.


	36. Love Love Nightmare

Era un simple negocio, de eso se convenció Viper cuando empezó a visitar la residencia Sawada con frecuencia. Era mas conveniente tomar las fotos ella misma que dejar una camara o dejar que alguien lo hiciera, eso era lo mas eficiente, no se quedaba junto al cielo porque empezara a pensar que era _agradable_, por supuesto que no.

Cuando alguien apareció queriendo comprar información de Tsu nuevamente, le rechazo porque ya tenia un trato con la susodicha y aunque la cantidad fuera mas de lo que podria ganar con un año vendiendo mercancia de ella, tener que esconderse de los elementos de Ange no salia muy a cuenta, por esa misma razón y para evitarse problemas enseguida le comentó a Reborn sobre quien quería saber mas sobre el cielo, solo para evitarse problemas, no porque quisiera protegerla, por supuesto que no, ella era solo otro _negoció_ y nada más.

— No creo que tener a Viper cerca sea muy conveniente. — Escucho decir a Fon un día mientras estaba escondida para sacar tomas mas discretas.

— Si Ange ella o Él luce del tipo peligroso, de seguro te traicionará y venderá cuando tenga la oportunidad. — Añadió la nube y no se sintió para nada ofendida por eso, de hecho era lo más lógico a asumir. — Por el precio adecuado claro...

— creo que eso la hace confiable — Llamó la atención Ange tomando de una taza de cafe sentada en el sofa viendo la televisión. — Las personas mienten, y traicionan, el dinero no, mientras tenga una ganancia no me hara nada que perjudique su beneficio, asi que de todos ustedes creo que es la unica en la que puedo confiar sin problemas... — Finalizó y al dejar en silencio la implicación de que _ellos no eran de toda su confianza aun... _Nadie dijo nada mas al respecto.

Viper nunca dijo nada al respecto pero esa semana Reborn quien era un experto leyendo a las personas por primera vez fue capaz de leer una emoción en la niebla, _alegría. _

En la residencia Sawada todos sabían que Tsu guardaba más secretos que la mayoría, pero nadie preguntaba al respecto, porque esperaban que el cielo quisiera hablar de ellos cuando estuviera lista, ella no les preguntaba y ellos tan solo devolvian el favor, simple. El unico problema era que Viper no estaba acostumbrada a no saber todo sobre sus _objetivos_, o sus _negocios_ por lo que no podia evitar querer mirar de vez en cuando más profundo de lo que tenía permitido dentro de la cabeza de la chica, solo un poco, algo que el resto no supiera y ella si, para tener una ventaja por sobre el resto nada más...

Por eso aquella noche cuando el resto estaba dormido se acercó a la joven cielo que parecía dar vueltas en la cama algo molesta, solo vería un poco, ni siquiera sabría que estuvo ahí.

_Todo estaba oscuro pero de la nada una luz como un reflector alumbró una habitación que parecía una sala. La mesa estaba llena con todo tipo de comida deliciosa y había un ambiente bastante hogareño viniendo del lugar._

_Con facilidad logro reconocer a la gran parte de los presentes, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con sus elementos a su lado estaba la hermana del cielo, sirviendo algunos postres estaba su Madre que conversaba de forma alegre con otra mujer cuyo rostro no lograba ver del todo. Del otro lado de la mesa estaban los arcobalenos peleando y siendo tan incordios como siempre. Incluso ella estaba sentada en silencio en una esquina sacando fotos. Nada de esto parecía provocar pesadillas ¿leyo mal el ambiente?_

_Un nuevo reflector ilumino una de las partes oscuras del espacio, grandes paredes de vidrio envolvieron la sala, y apoyada en una de las paredes estaban dos personas._

_Una de ellas era Tsu y finalmente entendio porque la pesadilla._

_Detras de Tsu abrazada a ella y enterrando un cuchillo en su costado mientras susurraba cosas en su oído estaba un hombre cuya cara no lograba distinguir. Ange tan solo tenía ambas manos ensangrentadas sobre el vidrio y miraba de forma vacia la imagen frente de ella._

_Algo sobre escena hizo que se acercara con curiosidad a la chica que parecia no reparar en su presencia._

_— ¿Porque no pides ayuda? — Pregunto una vez estuvo flotando a su lado._

_— No escucharan... Nunca lo hacen, asi que ¿Cual es el Punto? — Respondió apretando sus puños un poco para luego soltarlos con resignación y dejar sus manos caer a sus lados._

_— Yo lo haré. — Contestó de forma inconsciente y con un chasquido las paredes de vidrio comenzon a caer convirtiendose en petalos violeta. — Solo tienes que pedirla._

_— ... — Pareció dudar unos segundos y de repente vio a las personas de la sala pararse de sus lugares y extender su mano hacia ella. Mordio su labio inferior y miro el piso antes de estirar su mano también. — Ayuda... — Pidió con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y enseguida le ayudaron a entrar en la habitación mientras la persona en su espalda desaparecia a medida que la luz le pegaba._

En la mañana siguiente cuando Tsu desperto viendo a la niebla durmiendo a su lado, sonrió acariciando su cabello y llamar a Bermuda, estaba lista para pedir ayuda.

Aclaraciones:

Mientras sucedía el sueño Viper armonizo con Tsu causando que confiera en ella y le pidiera ayuda, por si no se entendió~


	37. Love Love Home!

Aquella mañana Colonnello no entendía porque había alguien tocando a su puerta cuando no eran ni siquiera las ocho de la mañana, era un sábado y no deberían haber muchas personas vivas a esa hora, el lo estaba por mero hábito de ser un militar.

— Buenos días. — Le saludo Tsu en la entrada de su casa viendo alrededor, mientras esperaba que le dejara pasar. Pestañeo un par de veces confundido de ver a su cielo ese día a esa hora y al parecer la estuvo mirando muy fijo por demasiado tiempo por qué Tsu se aburrió y decidió entrar mirando mejor su casa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto finalmente notando como el cielo observaba todo el lugar.

— ¿Tú elegiste esta casa? — Pregunto ignorando su pregunta de forma olímpica.

— ¿Eh? Si, ¿Porque? — Quiso saber de forma curiosa decidiendo ir a su ritmo.

— Perfecto, vendrás conmigo, ponte una camisa estaré esperando. — Se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir por la puerta. Pestañeo un par de veces y bajo la mirada notando que no traía camisa, bueno acababa de salir de la ducha... Suspiro bien podría seguirla y pasar el día con Tsu, eso no sonaba mal.

Al parecer Tsu decidió que el departamento donde vivía se estaba volviendo demasiado pequeño, considerando que prácticamente todos sus elementos vivían ahí y que ahora estaba el pequeño Kuran con ellos, por lo que decidió comprar una casa, eso sería algo imposible para una adolescente normal, pero dado a que Tsu estuvo ahorrando gran parte de su vida, y los últimos meses su quincena era más que generosa (junto con lo que gano con su niebla) podía darse ese gusto, y ya que Colonnello era el único que tenía una casa pensó que el podría ayudarle a encontrar una adecuada para todos, ella era nueva en y sabía pedir ayuda cuando era necesaria pero no quería a todos los elementos incordiando mientras elegía su nueva residencia así que... Solo Colonnello en una mañana de sábado.

Ya iban por la tercera casa cuando el agente de bienes raíces finalmente se calló y les dejo ver el lugar por su cuenta.

— ¿Que hay de esta? — Pregunto Colonnello viendo a Tsu caminar a la cocina.

— Mhmm... Me gusta, y tiene un lindo patio, puedo ver a Skull y Kuran jugar afuera con Fon meditan aún lado — Sonrió colocándose frente al lavavajillas en donde había una ventana que daba al patio.

Colonnello por su parte también podía imaginar lo que ella decía, y también podía imaginarla a ella preparando algo en la cocina con Lal y Reborn peleando por algo en la mesa de la cocina y Verde durmiendo sobre algunos papeles en una esquina de la mesa, incluso podía ver a Bermuda negando con la cabeza mientras Viper le convencía de usar sus habilidades para abrir un negocio, si, definitivamente se veía viviendo en esta casa.

— Espera — Dijo finalmente al darse cuenta de algo. — ¿Quieres que vivamos todos juntos? ¿Contigo? — Pregunto notando el extraño cambio en la posición de la chica que ahora parecía querer esconder su rostro sin despegar su vista de enfrente.

— Ustedes de todas formas vendrán cuando quiera ... ¿Que tiene de malo querer adelantarme un poco? — Pregunto con la voz algo ¿Dudosa? No esperen ¿Nerviosa? Se acercó con cuidado y de forma rápida le dio la vuelta para ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y sus mejillas encendidas de un lindo carmín.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que viva contigo? Oh Ange no sabía que querías eso, es decir me gusta la idea pero ¿No te parece que vamos algo rápido? — Preguntó de forma juguetona notando las mejillas infladas y la mirada frustrada en su rostro. — ¿Y ni siquiera me hablas bonito primero? ¿Que hay de unas flores? No soy un hombre fácil ¿Sabes?

—¡Cállate! — Murmuró cuando no pudo más de la vergüenza y termino tapando su rostro con sus manos. — No te estoy pidiendo nada... Solo quería tu opinión en... — Mordió su labio y bajo sus manos pareciendo frustrada para luego mirar al suelo. — Nuestra casa... — Susurro despacio apretando sus labios y eso fue todo lo que el rubio necesitó. — ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! — chillo en cuanto la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en su hombro por sorpresa.

— Está casa es perfecta y está a un buen precio, te ayudaré a pagar la mitad y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. — Dijo mientras miraba alrededor, si no recordaba había una gran mesa en la sala que podría usar, suerte que el corredor de bienes raíces se fue. — Ahora, deberíamos estrenarla — Sonrió dejándola sentada sobre la mesa.

— ¿Estrenarla? ¿De que— fue callada por los hambrientos labios de su lluvia que aprovechó sus protestas para colar su lengua en su boca haciendo que las manos en sus hombros que intentaban alejarlo se volvieran débiles.

— Sabes tan bien... — Susurro en su oído lamiendo su cuello aún sintiendo pequeños golpes y tirones en su espalda.

— ¡No podemos hacerlo aquí! ¡Aún ni la compramos! — Se quejó la chica y el rubio solo disfruto de su jadeo en cuanto apretó su trasero y la atrajo a él haciendo que chocara contra su dura erección. — ¿Cuando...? — Pregunto con algo de vergüenza en su tono.

— Desde que te escuché hablar de nuestro hogar — Contesto sin pudor alguno llevando sus manos debajo de su falda para acariciar mejor sus piernas notando que ya no había resistencia por parte del cielo.

— Solo... Hazlo rápido... — La lluvia levantó la mirada elevando una ceja a lo que ella se sonrojo. — El corredor puede volver y no quiero dejar a Kuran solo mucho tiempo con el resto.. — Se justificó pero el rubio siguió con su mirada y Tsu elevo una ceja hasta que finalmente entendió la mirada y los colores se le subieron al rostro. — ¡Ya se que eres malditamente grande! ¡Solo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta! — chillo apretando sus manos.

Eso fue todo lo que Colonnello necesito oír, y ver.

Rápidamente el frío de la mañana fue olvidado y el calor embargo la habitación junto con el sonido de las respiraciónes aceleradas y pesadas, con los melodiosos gemidos que el cielo dejaba escapar acorde con los pequeños gruñidos de placer que la lluvia producía.

— ¡Demonios! ¡M-Mas despacio! — Se quejó la castaña totalmente arrimada al cuerpo del militar enterrando sus uñas en su piel sin importarle la cantidad de marcas que estaba dejando.

— ¡Lo siento... No se puede! — Respondió con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, embistiendo cada vez más duro y de forma frenética a su cielo, en su defensa la calidez y lo estrecha que era Ange eran capaz de volver loco a cualquiera y estaba seguro de que si ella no se sintiera la mitad de bien que él no lo estaría apretando tanto... Así que no se iba a detener.

— ¡T-Te D— Un fuerte crack se escuchó y la mesa debajo de ellos cedió ante la presión provocando que ambos cayeran al piso.

Aunque por la sorpresa no pudo evitar caer, si pudo dar la vuelta para que de esta forma fuera el quien cayera y Tsu siguiera sobre él. De esa forma el quedó sentado en el piso en medio de lo que solía ser la mesa de la sala, con Ange sobre él.

Hubo unos pequeños segundos en que ambos tan solo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro antes de estallara en risas.

— No... No puedo creer que rompieras la mesa — Comento entre carcajadas Ange sujetando su estómago.

— ¿De qué hablas kora? ¡La rompimos juntos!

— ¡Te dije que fueras más despacio! — Se defendió limpiando una lágrima imaginaria de su mejilla y dándole una brillante sonrisa a la lluvia. — ¿Se acaba d—

— Creo que tenemos algo pendiente. — Sonrió colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica antes de volver con el ritmo que tenía antes, ya luego pediría que añadieran el valor de la mesa junto con la casa, tan solo esperaba que el piso fuera más resistente...

Finalmente cuando se estaban yendo y Colonnello paso junto al lugar donde trabajaba se dio cuenta de que todas las casas que vieron estaban dentro del mismo área, el de su trabajo y el de Lal... Una sonrisa genuina se formó en su rostro, tenía al mejor cielo del mundo.


	38. Love Love Runaway!

Mhmm... Estaba tan jodido... O quizás no, quizás tan solo estaba alucinando por la falta de sueño, si, debía ser eso, llevaba al menos unas 32 horas sin dormir por lo que sería totalmente razonable que eso pasará.

— Disculpe...Hmm... Señor ¿Podría decirme dónde estoy? — Pregunto la totalmente alucinación que estaba teniendo, que era muy parecida a una versión mucho más joven de Ange... Su versión infante, no parecía mayor de 7... Pero ya que era una alucinación no debía preocuparse.

— Estamos en mí laboratorio. — Contesto arreglando sus lentes y pellizcando su brazo con algo de fuerza, nop, no parecía ser un sueño, demonios... Tsu iba a estar enojada.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo llegué aquí? — Deseo saber la niña y Verde tenía que reconocer lo, para la situación en la que se encontraba, en el laboratorio oscuro y tenebroso con un perfecto extraño frente a ella, la pequeña parecía la más calmada de ambos.

Bueno si no recordaba mal, según la historia que les contó el cielo, ella recuperó su memoria a la tierna de edad de cinco años, por lo que aunque pudiera parecer una niña en el exterior actualmente debía poseer la mentalidad de un adulto. El nunca tuvo la mentalidad de un niño normal para comenzar por lo que se sentía bastante identificado con eso...

— ¿Señor? — Le llamo la atención la pequeña y se dio cuenta que no respondió a su pregunta.

— Lo siento, estaba corriendo un experimento y como resultado terminaste aquí, tranquila estoy seguro de que volverás pronto a tu hogar. — Intento reconfortar la y la niña tan solo asintió.

— ¿Eres un científico? — Bueno, por la bata y el lugar pensaba que era algo fácil de asumír además mencionó llevar un experimento.

— lo soy. — afirmó notando como la niña era la pensativa ahora. — ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? — Asumía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, además esto quizás podía aplacar la molestia de su versión adolescente cuando regresara.

— ... ¿Tienes algo que me pueda hacer olvidar? — Deseo saber mirando el suelo de forma tímida apretando sus pequeñas manitas y eso logro que pestañeara dos veces. Eso no lo había esperado, pero ahora que lo pensaba si notaba que los ojos de la niña estaban algo hinchados, verse solo en un mundo extraño lejos de las personas que conociste y amaste... Eso debía ser suficiente para que cualquiera quisiera olvidar.

— Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte con eso. — Negó, de hecho si podía hacerlo, pero si Tsu no conservaba sus memorias de su vida anterior quizás nunca iría a Italia... Y si no iba, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que nunca se conociera, si era egoísta negarle aquello sabiendo lo que debía estar sufriendo, pero nunca negó ser un hombre egoísta y frío cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

— Si... Es una idea tonta de todas formas. — Suspiro soltando sus manos luciendo resignada y algo en el corazón lleno de ciencia y telarañas del rayo se movió. Demonios, después de todo no podía ser tan frío con su cielo.

— Pero puedo hacer una pequeña sugerencia. — La tomo en brazos y la dejo sobre su escritorio. — Si hay algo que te moleste, tan solo déjalo atrás, y corre tan lejos de ello como puedas, Italia es un buen lugar para huir. — Bueno... No era bueno dando charlas motivaciones ¿Y que? Al menos lo estaba intentando.

— pfftt... ¿Se supone que eso debe animarme? — pregunto entre pequeñas carcajadas la pequeña mostrando una sincera sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. — Aún así, gracias, lo tendré en mente.

— Si no funciona, tendré el borrador de memorias listo. — Ofreció y la pequeña pestañeo para luego asentir.

— Tienes un trato. — Contesto antes de que un humo rosa se hiciera presente y la pequeña fuera remplazada por su Ange.

— Te dije que te deshicieras de todo lo que tenía la familia Bovino. — Negó suavemente.

— ¿Aún quieres el borrador de memorias? — Pregunto notando la sorpresa en los ojos ajenos.

— Tu... ¿No fue un sueño? — Dijo pero pareció más una pregunta para si misma. — Wow eres horrible para animar a las personas — Se burló con una sonrisa juguetona y el científico rodó los ojos hasta que sintió como la chica recargaba su frente en su hombro — si no hubiera sido por ese sueño probablemente jamás hubiese pensando en venir aquí... — Admitió, fue durante ese tiempo que se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de un mundo basado en juego, y entro en pánico ya que su personaje tenía varios finales nada bonitos... Ahí fue cuando tuvo un sueño sobre alguien que le dijo que huyera a Italia y en aquel momento le pareció una fantástica solución a su problema.

— Entonces asumo que merezco una recompensa. — Sonrió satisfecho al oír sus palabras, Ja, podría haber sido el cuarto en llegar a la vida del cielo, pero si no fueran por él ella no estaría aquí en primer lugar, definitivamente no se iba a guardar esa información para si mismo.

— ¿Estamos codiciosos hoy? — Elevo una ceja y al sentir como la tomaba en brazos se sobresalto. — ¿Verde?

— Ya estoy alcanzando mí límite. — Respondió tirándola en su cama dejándose caer sobre ella, y por un segundo Tsu creyó que haría algo más pero al solo sentir su peso y suave respiración se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo.

— Eres increíble. — Negó acomodándose mejor notando que el rayo comenzó a dejar sus llamar salir y se sorprendió... Bueno, esta sería una buena forma de armonizar definitivamente una de sus favoritas.

Dejo sus llamas salir también y entre el dulce sentimiento que le provocaban se quedó dormida en los brazos del científico, quien agradecía ser un egoísta, y que de esa forma le aceptara y lo quisiera su cielo.

Nota: Extraños sus reviews~ y los invito a pasarse por mi nueva historia AU vs Arcobalenos que se ubica en el mundo de Boku no hero Academia.


	39. Love Love Test!

Lal supo que sería uno de esos días en donde todo era horrible en cuanto despertó en el duro suelo en lugar de su suave cama, también estaba el que un gruñido que reconocía como de Reborn muy cerca de ella la despertó, eso siempre era mala señal, pero lo que definitivamente sello el destino de su día fue cuando un anciano con un extraño sombrero apareció frente a ellos, si, ellos porque al parecer todos estaban alrededor de la puta nada y no tenían idea de cómo llegaron ahí ¿Ya dijo que este sería un mal día? Porque en definitiva lo estaba siendo.

— Bienvenidos elementos es hora para su prueba final. — hablo el extraño y todos estaban molestos de no tener sus armas o poder accesar a sus llamas para hacer que el hombre comenzará a hablar más rapido.

— ¿Quien Mierda Eres y qué carajos quieres? — Pregunto de no buen humor Renato y todos decidieron mantener su distancia, un Reborn sin su café no era uno Feliz y eso siempre era peligroso.

— Pueden llamarme Kawahira, y están aquí para probar si se merecen a su cielo.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso Kora? — Pregunto molestó el soldado

— solo soy un observador y no seré yo quien lo juzgue, será el mundo, escojan sabiamente. — Dijo con una leve sonrisa y antes de poder preguntar qué estaba pasando todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

— ¿Alguna idea de porque no podemos usar nuestras llamas? — Pregunto Fon luego de que despertarán en un parque en medio de ¿Londres? Tan solo con su ropa y sin poder usar sus llamas.

— Tengo algunas teorías. — Respondió Verde mirando alrededor intentando inspeccionar su entorno.

Por su parte Lal con su entrenamiento comenzó a estudiar el lugar donde estaban en busca de amenazas, escucho algunas risas a su izquierda y se giró viendo a unas chicas caminar en su dirección, una de ella se subió sobre la baranda de madera que delimitaba el sendero bailando y dando vueltas por este.

— ¡Cuidado Sky! — Escucho Como su amiga le advertía al darse cuenta que la barandilla era más corta de lo anticipado y estaba por caer.

— ¿Qu— no alcanzó a preguntar cuando cayó, solo que en lugar de caer al piso cayó en los brazos de una sorprendida Lal que actuó rápidamente para atraparla por instinto.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — Pregunto la militar exaltada buscando señales de alguna herida sin entender porque su corazón parecía tan alterado por una extraña.

— ¿Eh? — Pestañeo dos veces la chica de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. — Oh... Si, gracias. — Dijo una vez fue capaz de procesar la situación sonriéndole de forma dulce y divertida, y en ese momento Lal supo el porqué.

— ¡Sky! Te he dicho un millón de veces que tengas mas cuidado ¡¿Que haremos si la bailarina principal se lesiona horas antes del show?! — Pregunto su amiga suspirando.

— ¿Y perderme el ser atrapada por una bella señorita? — Pregunto juguetona abrazando a Lal del cuello haciendo que está se sonrojara.

— ¡Mantén tus pantalones puestos! — Le riño su compañera y ella tan solo saco la lengua de forma infantil. — Lamentó las molestias, mí amiga aquí además de estar algo loca es algo promiscua, así que si la soltaras antes de que le dé las ideas equivocadas te lo agradecería.

— ¡Hey! Solo dices eso porque no he dormido contigo. — se quejó.

— ¡Y tampoco quiero! — Contesto exasperada. — Ahora ¿Por favor?

— Me quitas toda la diversión. — Rodó los ojos saltando de los brazos de la militar para quedar junto a su amiga. — ¡Gracias por la ayuda! Soy Skyler por cierto, pero todos me dicen Sky es un gusto.

— Lal... me llamo Lal. — Se presentó aun algo confundida por todo.

— Bueno Lal Lamentablemente ya me debo ir, pero... — Abrio su bolso sacando un par de entradas. — Ten, no se si el Ballet te gusta, pero yo estare en el escenario y espero verte de nuevo. — Le entrego los boletos y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. — ¡Hasta pronto Lal! — Se despidió dejando a una estupefacta militar detrás.

— ¿Ella era...? — Pregunto Colonnello a su lado que estuvo escondido pero atento a la interacción.

— Tsu... Estoy segura de eso. — Dijo viendo a la alegre castaña salir con su amiga del parque.

— Pero luce tan...

— Feliz. — Completo Reborn que también presenció todo apretando sus labios.

— Esperen, ¿Estan diciendo que encontraron a Tsu pero que no es Tsu? — Pregunto confundido Skull.

— Es Tsu... Solo que antes de que fuera ella. — Intento explicar Lal fallando. — mira es la versión de ella antes de morir y reencarnar.

— Creo que entiendo. — Murmuró Fon aun algo confundido pero captando la idea. — ¿Como lucia ella?

— Alegre... Mas feliz que nunca. — Susurró por lo bajo el rubio sintiendo algo amargo en su boca por alguna razón.

— Inocente. — Añadió Reborn, esos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida no eran los de una persona que vio lo peor del mundo y mancho sus manos, no eran los ojos de Tsu... Al menos no aun.

— ¿De cuántos años parecia? — Interrogó Bermuda.

— ¿veinte? — Contestó el Rubio sin entender su pregunta.

— Creo que ya se la razón por la que estamos aquí. —Llamo la atención compartiendo una mirada con el resto de los Arcobalenos que debieron llegar a la misma conclusión que él. — El extraño dijo que se nos haria una prueba para probar si merecemos a Tsu y que deberíamos escojer.

— Y ahora debemos hacerlo. — Siguió Verde. — Estamos en el último recital de Tsu en su primera vida.

— ¿el último? Espera... ¿Eso significa?

— Lo mas probable es que su asesino la ataqué esta noche tal y como nos contó Tsu.

— ¡Hay que detenerlo!

— ¿seguro? Si Tsu no muere esta noche cabe la posibilidad de que jamas lleguemos a conocerla en nuestro mundo o de qué ni siquiera reencarne. — Dijo con seriedad Reborn.

— Pero aun así... — Susurro la nube. — Ustedes lo dijeron, ella parecía Feliz ¿porque deberiamos quitarle eso?

— No se lo estaríamos quitando, tan solo dejariamos que las cosas sigan el curso que deban tomar. — Le alento Fon.

— Ni tu te crees esa mierda Kora. — Añadió Colonnello apretando sus puños. — Estariamos abandonando la.

— ¿y entonces que sugieres? — Pregunto Viper. — ¿Salvarla y quizas nunca verla de nuevo?

— Éso...

— Pero el dijo que esto era una prueba,¿que tal si no la salvamos cuando debimos hacerlo y la perdemos por eso? — Razonó Skull y todos quedaron en silencio.

— Ella aun no es nuestro cielo... Por lo que al dejar que... pase lo que deba pasar estariamos protegiendo el futuro de nuestro cielo. — Argumentó Bermuda.

— ¡mierda! — Grito Colonnello pasando sus manos por su cabello. — ¿que se supone que hagamos Kora? — Pregunto sintiendose desesperado y sabia que el resto estaban igual que él.

— Por lo pronto... podemos seguirla, y cuando llegue el momento decidir. — Sugirio Fon.

— No sabemos nada de ella aqui y acaba de irse ¿como se supone que la sigamos?

— No sabemos donde esta ahora, pero sabemos dónde estara. — Levantó Lal los boletos que el cielo les dio. — Necesitaremos un cambió de ropa... — Murmuró, porque no creía que al Ballet se asistiera con ropa deportiva.

Luego de pasar dos horas firmando papeles para que Viper la unica que traía dinero con ella les hiciera un prestamo _(con un interés por los cielos) _finalmente pudieron comprar algo de ropa, comida y entradas para el resto.

— ¿podrias dejar de mirar a todos lados? estas llamando la atención. — Regaño la militar a la nube que no estaba siendo para nada discreta.

— Pero ¿y que pasa si el sujeto que le hace daño a Tsu esta aqui? Hay que estar atentos. — Se defendió.

— ¿y que piensas hacer? ¡ni siquiera sabes como se ve! y tampoco podemos arrestarlo, no ha hecho nada aun ¿recuerdas?

— Uh... — Murmuró por lo bajo.

— A todo esto ¿de qué es el recital? — Preguntó Colonnello viendo el panfleto.

— Es una obra sobre un humano que se enamora de un hada al verla bailar en el campo, pero ya que su amor era imposible se vuelve loco de tristeza, entonces la reina hada que se compadece de él, vuelve humana al hada para que puedan estar juntos, pero eso causa que al perder sus alas esta vez sea el hada quien se deprime, y el humano que no soporta ver el dolor en la persona que ama, termina por rogarle a la reina hada que le devuelva sus alas. — Contestó Fon con una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa, esta era la primera obra que podia ver de Tsu y si, estaba algo emocionado aun dadas las circunstancias.

— ¿y que pasa?

— La reina se niega, diciendo que una magia como esa no se puede deshacer sin dar algo a cambió, entonces el hombre le pide al hada que baile una última vez para el donde se conocieron... y Ahi donde la amo por primera vez, miéntras ella baila come bayas envenenadas y se quita la vida, al terminar de bailar la hada se da cuenta que sus alas estan de vueltas y que el humano murió, por lo que por primera y ultima vez besa sus labios como despedida y agradecimiento. — Finalizo notando que todos los arcobalenos le estaban escuchando.

— Suena... tonto... — Murmuró Skull por lo bajo notando como se apagaban las luces.

— Bueno, yo no la escribí. — Se bajo de hombros la tormenta relamiendo sus labios al ver que la obra estaba por iniciar.

Tal y como Fon narro la historia comenzo a tomar lugar en el escenario con una Tsu vestida de blanco cual diosa griega y un par de alas del mismo color en su espalda, haciendo del hada que perdía sus alas. Durante toda la obra ninguno de los Arcobalenos fue capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, o moverse de sus asientos, como por arte de algun encantamiento. Al terminar la obra aún seguían con sus ojos pegados al escenario y tan solo salieron de su trance por los aplausos del publico y las luces que los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

— No podemos hacerlo... — Dijo Fon ganandose la mirada del resto. — Ustedes la vieron, lo feliz que era... El como parecía brillar en el escenario, jamas la hemos visto tan feliz antes, no podemos quitarle esto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, tenemos que salvarla.

— ¿y perderla para siempre? — Preguntó Reborn apretando sus labios. — ¿En serio estas dispuesto a no volver a verla nunca mas? — interrogó viendo a la tormenta apretar sus puños.

— ¿si eso asegura su felicidad? Si. — Asintió con pesar en sus palabras y ojos. — ¿alguien esta en contra de salvarla? — Preguntó viendo a todos y aunque huyeron su mirada nadie dijo nada.

— Si eso la hace feliz...

— Maldita sea...

— Bien, en ese caso está decidido la sal—

— ¡Ahi estas! — Escucharon una voz alegre y cantarina que los saco de su trance y giraron la mirada encontrándose con la causa de sus dolores. — Me alegras que hayas venido. — Dijo con una sonrisa viendo que estaba acompañada. — ¿amigos tuyos?

— S-Si... — Contesto con la voz rota al pensar que quizas esta sería la ultima vez que la vería.

— Tu presentación fue espectacular... en serio. — La felicitó Fon que era el unico lo suficientemente compuesto como para verla a la cara.

— Me alegra que les haya gustado. — Dijo de forma honesta. — ¿Estan bien? No parecen muy alegres.

— Estan sensibles por el final.

— Oh ya veo, en ese caso pueden venir conmigo, estoy por ir a una fiesta con el elenco, ¡De seguro les animara! — Ofreció con amabilidad sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡No puedes ir! — Chillo Skull sorprendiendola haciendo que el resto le asesinara con la mirada. — Es decir oí que las calles son peligrosas a estas horas... Deberías volver a casa.

— Tranquilo, no es mi primera vez en la ciudad, estaré bien, vamos~ — Hizo un gesto y se dio la vuelta para ir sintiendo como alguien sostenía su muñeca girándose para ver quien la tomo encontrandose con unos ojos color ónix que parecían llenos de tristeza.

— No puedes ir. — Repitió con la voz baja pero firme.

— ¿Porque algo malo va a pasar? — Pregunto suavemente para sorpresa de los elementos. — he tenido este extraño presentimiento todo el día... y al ver sus rostros se que no es solo eso.

— Entonces no vayas, ve a casa. — Recomendó Bermuda viendo a la chica negar.

— No puedo, debo ir a la fiesta.

— ¿porque? — Quizo saber Lal respirando lentamente para evitar llorar.

— Porque todos ustedes parece que fueran a llorar en cualquier momento y por alguna razón, eso me esta rompiendo el corazón. — Sonrió de forma dulce acariciando las mejillas del italiano. — Asi que tengo que ir... Porque estoy segura que sea lo que me espere ahí, no dolera tanto como esto. — saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo dejo en las manos de Lal. — Gracias de todas formas. — Beso su mejilla y se fue dejandolos solos.

— ¿que hacemos ahora? — Pregunto despacio Skull luego de que la vieron desaparecer por los pasillos. — Ella decidió por nosotros.

— No la dejaremos sola...

— No estara sola nunca más.

— Estaremos con ella hasta el final.— Lal abrió el papel encontrandose con una dirección que asumía era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Aunque las calles de Londres eran algo confusas lograron llegar en poco tiempo notando como lentamente comenzaba a nevar y al no encontrar a la bailarina dentro de la fiesta temieron llegar tarde y salieron del lugar llegando a un callejon donde un cuerpo en el piso les esperaba.

— Se disparó en la cabeza. — Dijo Verde despues de revisar el cuerpo.

— En ese caso...

— ¡La encontré! — Gritó Fon tirandose al suelo para sostener la en sus brazos viendo la herida sangrante en su pecho, y el como sus labios estaban morados por el frio. — Estara bien... Estara bien, conseguiremos ayuda. ¡Llamen a alguien! ¡rapido!

— Estoy bien... — Contestó Tsu tosiendo algo de sangre. — No estes triste... por favor. — Pidió acariciando su mejilla.

— ¡Tenemos que parar el sangrado! — Gritó Skull haciendo presión en su herida.

— ¡Haz algo! — Le ordenó Lal a Renato sujetandolo de su traje.

— No puedo hacer nada y lo sabes. — Contesto apretando sus dientes con su fedora ocultando sus ojos.

— Haz algo... Lo que sea... — Murmuró sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

— Lo siento... perdon... debimos hacer algo Kora... — Balbuceó Colonnello tomando su mano importandole poco que le vieran llorar.

— ¿Lo escogí recuerdas ...? No hay nada que perdonar. — Aseguró con una suave sonrisa.

— Esto no es justo... — Susurró la nube.

— Nada lo es. — Contesto la castaña. — Pero ustedes estan aquí... asi que esta bien... Muy bien... muy... — Susurró antes de dejar caer su mano y que sus ojos se apagaran de toda vida.

— ¿Tsu? ¡Tsu! — Gritó sacudiendola un poco el militar hasta que Lal lo detuvo abrazándolo de la espalda.

— ¡Para! solo... detente. — Susurró mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

— Respetaron su decisión y se quedaron con ella hasta el final. — Se escucho una voz pero no lograron encontrar al dueño mientras veian para su sorpresa como el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a brillar anaranjado y de a poco iba desapareciendo. — Han sido juzgados... y el mundo tomo su decisión.

_Felicidades..._

Fue lo último que escucharon hasta que la oscuridad se los trago nuevamente.

En cuanto Lal abrió los ojos sintió sus mejillas humedas, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso sino que salto de la cama para ir a la habitación del cielo viendo a Colonnello, Fon, Reborn, y Viper hacer lo mismo, compartieron una mirada y salieron de la habitación a la sala donde disfrutando de una taza de café en el sofá estaba a quien buscaban.

— oh hola chicos buenos días. — Los saludo con una suave y dulce sonrisa— Tuve un sueño súper extraño, pero me siento mejor ahora por alguna razón ¿no es raro? — Preguntó extrañada por su silenció girando su cabeza cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe viendo a Skull, Verde y Bermuda entrar por esta y verle igual de raro que el resto. — ¿chicos? — Elevo una ceja hasta que los vio correr en su direccion, asfixiando la en sus brazos. — ¿que...? — Murmuró sorprendida pero al sentir sus llamas tan solo se calló y libero las suyas, en ese momento se sentia como lo correcto por hacer.

Mas tarde cuando todos se calmaron e hizo el desayuno para todos con Kuran-chan sentado en su regazo escucho sus explicaciones.

— No puedo creer que te llamaras Skyler. — Comentó divertido Reborn y ella suspiro, por eso evito decirles su nombre antiguo... Si, ella también veia la coincidencia.

— Lo se pero es una linda historia. — Hizo un leve puchero. — Mi Madre me contó que cuando me sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos luego del parto lo primero que hice fue estirar mis manitas y ver el cielo... Asi que le pareció un nombre apropiado.

— Es una linda historia. — Sonrió Fon tomando su te.

— No importa, yo solo se una cosa. — dijo Colonnello con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿y eso sería?

— ¡Somos tus elementos oficiales! ¡Estas atascada con nosotros Kora! — Celebró y los arcobalenos pestañearon.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta!

— Podemos hacerla en nuestra nueva casa.

— ¿que casa?

— La que vamos a comprar con Tsu.

— ¡Oh yo quiero verla!

— No sabía de esto, pude haber ayudado.

— no la necesitábamos Kora. — Se burlo comenzando una pelea mientras el resto comenzaba a hablar o de la casa o la fiesta que iban a organizar.

— Son un caso perdido ¿no? — Pregunto el albino viendo a la castaña.

— si, pero son mi caso perdido. — Sonrio de forma calida, sintiendo que ella también tomo la decisión correcta, aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, no cambiaría esto por nada en el o los mundos.


	40. Love Love What if!

No es un capitulo~ Porque segun mis estandares ya termine con este Fic en lo que a mi respecta por eso les queria agradecer su apoyo, pero eso no significa que sea el fin, ya que sacare un Spin-off ¡Love Love What if! es básicamente el mismo mundo pero con la diferencia de que Tsu no recupero sus recuerdos, por lo tuvo que pasar por todo el juego, el fic está situado despues de que Tsu es _desterrada _y no les dare mas spoiler! espero les guste y de nuevo gracias por apoyar mi historia!


End file.
